Temple of the Dog
by Urd-chan
Summary: Kagome inadvertently unseals the deity Inuyasha, who has been pinned to a pillar in his temple for fifty years, and becomes the temple's new priestess. Can she soften the heart of Inuyasha, who is still hurting from the betrayal of the first priestess of
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Inuyasha. Those are the property of one Rumiko Takahashi. I thank her whole-heartedly for giving us such an amazing manga/anime to read/watch. 

Temple of the Dog – Chapter 1

The first rays of the morning sun filtered through the small slits in the wall which passed as windows, flickering softly over the face of the sleeping priest. He stirred, loathe to be disturbed from his dreams. He turned over, burying his face in the soft surface of the bed. No matter how hard he tried to retrieve it, his dream was gone. 

_Damn_. And what a dream it was. His dreams were always the same. Beautiful women surrounded him. Riches beyond his wildest dreams were his. And power. He always dreamed that he was in a position of power.

Groaning in disgust, he turned over and pushed himself up on one elbow. He used the other hand to push his dark bangs from his face and rub his eyes. He squeezed his eyes tightly, hoping to find some trace of the beauties that had just danced for him inside his head, but they were gone. He sighed and opened his eyes, glancing around his room.

Well, it wasn't actually his room. It was the chamber that was intended for the deity of the temple. But, the deity was not able to use it, so he had taken it upon himself to claim the room. As the temple priest, he should be sleeping on a hard cot in the main chamber of the temple. However, not being a man who could tolerate waste, he had long ago moved his own meager belongings into the chamber he now slept in. 

The chamber was furnished sparsely, but the few items in it were of incredible quality. Who would have believed the bed that had been given to the temple as an offering for the deity. The priest had been amazed at the soft, feather-filled mattress that sat over the woven frame. It even had soft pillows and blankets woven of the softest fibers. How could he allow a bed so luxurious to go unslept in, while he suffered on the hard, wooden cot that served as his bed.

No, the offerings to the temple would not be wasted as long as he was the priest. He carefully selected the finest items for his own use and stored the rest in the second, smaller chamber at the back of the temple. Then, when need arose, he would transport selected items from the storage room to the markets in the north and sell them, using the proceeds for things that had failed to appear on the altar.

The priest never lacked for food. The local townspeople were not wealthy, but they did provide the best fish and vegetables, and many of the local women were good cooks. No, he never lacked for food, although his personal tastes often led him to purchase delicacies and fine wine when he traveled to the markets. These were things that appeared less often in the offerings, limited to travelers of means who had heard about the temple and come to pay their respects to its deity. 

He stood up and stretched, reaching for his priest's robe which hung from the corner of the bed. He quickly changed from his sleeping robe into the black robe and purple overlay. Of course, most priests dressed themselves in traditional white. He, however, had chosen to chose a color usually reserved for the great pharaohs. After all, he was anything but traditional. And, his dreams of power led him to hope that someday he would move into a position more fitting for someone of his tastes.

The priest glanced one more time around his sleeping chambers, mentally making notes to what particular items he still wished to add to the room. Perhaps a few hints to the more affluent locals would yield one or more of his material wishes.

He pushed aside the mat that served as the door to the room, stepping into the main chamber. 

A small fire still burned in the fire pit on the floor in front of the main altar. Several torches still remained lit, although most had burned themselves out during the night. The room was large. The scant light from the fire and torches flickered in the center, but failed to light the corners. It did, however, illuminate the empty wine jug that lay on the floor near the smaller, secondary altar. He quickly bent down, retrieving the jug and hiding it behind the altar. It would not do for his worshippers to find that the temple priest had drunk the wine that had been left for the deity. 

Ah, and what a fine wine it had been, he though to himself as he placed the empty jug under the altar. Several other jugs were also hidden there, although these were full. He would have several nights of pleasant dreams with such fine wine.

The room was filled with smoke from the torches. He would have to open the main doors soon to allow the breeze to carry it from the room. Normally he would not open the doors this early, but the affluent travelers who had visited the temple the day before had spoken of other companions that were also on their way. He would guess that they would arrive early this day and was not going to risk them turning away from the temple simply because he had failed to open the doors.

The large, wooden doors creaked and groaned as he pushed them open one by one. There were four doors in all. Two sets of two. When these were opened, the temple needed almost no light during daytime. Both sets of doors faced the north. One angled slightly east and the other slightly west, allowing them to bring in both early morning and late afternoon sunlight. Whoever had designed the temple had known what they were doing. In addition to providing the best natural light, the doors also were angled to catch the breezes from the semi-desert surrounding the temple. The thick slabs of limestone and marble were able to prevent the scorching rays of the sun to heat the interior, while the strategically placed doors and windows provided the best of both natural light and the circulation of air.

The priest stepped from the temple into the growing morning light. He could see several birds circling in the distance, most likely circling the carcass of some dead animal. He pulled his hair back to the nape of his neck and secured it with a small length of cord before glancing back at the temple, doing his daily check of the building. Only minor repairs had been needed since he had become the priest here, but he knew it was wise to catch things early. Small repairs could usually be done by the locals, who donated their time and materials to the temple. Larger repairs would have to be done by the stone crafters in the larger cities, meaning the surrender of his precious gold. No, he would continue to do his daily inspections and assure that the gold remained in the temple coffers.

He circled the temple building slowly, making sure to take note of anything that appeared to be new cracks or nicks in the smooth surface of the stone. The seal on the smaller building behind the temple remained untouched, proof that the mummy of the dead priestess remained undisturbed. He finished his circuit of the building and returned to the main chamber. 

Unknown to the young priest, a woman had entered the temple while he was outside. She now hid behind and slightly under the main altar, hidden from his sight. The look of fear on her face went unseen by the priest as he readied the room for the expected worshippers.

Several local children stopped by with freshly baked bread and butter churned from the milk of their family goats. The priest thanked them and placed the bread on the altar. He would eat it after the children left. It would not do for them to see the temple priest helping himself to the offerings intended for the deity.

The children were excited, chatting about the travelers who had visited the temple the day before. The elaborate and exotic attire had made the visitors stand out from the local villagers. Visitors like these were not only a benefit for the temple, but for the villagers, who often were able to sell their wares to those passing through.

Miroku's inquiry into the well-being of one child's older sister elicited giggles from the children.

As they left, the children turned and waved to the young priest.

"Good-bye, Miroku," one shouted as they ran in the direction of the village.

Miroku turned and entered the temple. His mouth was salivating from the scent of the fresh baked bread. Now that the children were gone he could safely eat. 

Except that where he had laid two loaves of bread there was only one. He looked on the floor by the altar, thinking that perhaps he had dropped it. There was no sign of it. He nervously looked up at the figure behind the altar, but knew that he couldn't have taken the bread.

His deity stood against a marble pillar, the same as he had the past fifty years. The priestess's arrow still protruded from his left shoulder, pinning him to the pillar and sealing him in a type of suspended animation. There was no sign of movement from the silver-haired form. 

_Idiot_, Miroku chided himself. Of course, one of the children must have sneaked back into the temple and taken the bread. It had to be hard to bring the bread to the temple, smelling its aroma all the way. Certainly one of the children had chanced the wrath of the deity to sneak one of the loaves.

Miroku picked up the remaining loaf and sliced it open, spreading a generous amount of the fresh butter on the still-warm surface. The butter melted almost immediately. The young priest made quick work of the bread, and then split open a small wheel of goat cheese that was also on the altar. He cut several small chunks for himself, and then with a grin, sliced another one, held it up in the direction of the deity, bowed and said, "For you, my lord." He set the chunk on the altar where the bread had been and stood up, brushing crumbs from his robe.

He would have to hurry and finish readying the temple. It would not do for traveling worshipers to find the temple priest in such a state. 

Miroku straightened the altar, brushing the bread crumbs onto his hand so he could discard them. He went to his chamber where he quickly washed his face with water from a basin. He used his wet hands to smooth back his ebony hair, retying the cord that held it in small tail at the nape of his neck. He straightened his robes and returned to the main chamber. With his attention focused on replacing spent torches and sweeping away the sand and debris that had blown through the open doors, he failed to notice that the chunk of cheese he had left on the altar had vanished.

The temple was ready. All that he could do now was wait. 

Miroku sat crossed-legged on the floor, looking over several scrolls that contained the written legend of the temple and its deity. He had worked hard writing the hieroglyphics that adorned the rolled pieces of paper and wanted to be certain he had made no mistakes. He was deep in thought when the first visitor arrived.

"Priest," the man said.

Miroku looked up, surprised that he hadn't noticed the passage of time or the presence of the soldier standing before him. By the looks of his attire, the man was a soldier of the pharaoh's own personal guard. This was an unexpected turn of events.

"My apologies, sir," he addressed the soldier as he rolled the parchment he had been working on and stood up. "I was concentrating on my duties to the temple and didn't hear you enter."

The soldier looked around him. It was obvious that the priest was alone.

"The pharaoh would like to pay his respects to the deity. However, first he has asked me to inquire if you have seen a young woman. She would be a stranger to your village. It is important that we find her."

"I have seen no strangers today, other than yourself. And, the travelers who have been to the temple over the last few days have all been older men." Miroku nodded his head to show respect to the soldier.

The soldier glanced at the altar, taking in the numerous offerings still sitting on it. "So, your deity does well for himself. However, the pharaoh would like to pay his respects and leave an offering of his own."

Miroku nodded again, fighting the grin that played with the corners of his mouth. An offering from the pharaoh himself would certainly be elaborate and most likely worth a lot of money. This was the very thing he had been hoping for.

"You can tell his highness that we would be honored to have him visit our humble temple. As you can see, the deity, Inuyasha, remains sealed to the pillar as he has for the past fifty years. I would be honored, too, to be able to relate the story to his highness, if he so wishes." Miroku's mind was racing. He would have to make a very good impression on the pharaoh if he wished to benefit from his visit. Perhaps, if he played his cards right, he could even manage to find a way into the pharaoh's court. Certainly they could find another priest to watch over the temple. It was not a difficult job, and without even a priestess on duty, not a very interesting one.

Certainly a priest of his caliber deserved a post where there would at least be a priestess. The young women of the village all knew his reputation, and he found that his flirtations no longer worked with them. Of course, on occasion he would have a young woman arrive with a group of traveling worshippers, but with the location of the temple being so far from the larger cities, this was seldom.

The soldier nodded his head in return and turned to leave the temple. "The pharaoh will be arriving shortly. Naturally, it is expected that he will be treated according to his position. He asks that the temple be closed to other visitors while he is here."

"Of course, I would expect nothing less. You can tell his highness that he will have the temple to himself."

Miroku waited impatiently for the pharaoh's visit. He stood at the open door, breathing deeply of the fresh air as he tried to calm his nerves. He failed to see the young woman slip from underneath the altar and hide in the shadows behind the pillar to which Inuyasha was pinned. She crouched down in the shadows, trying her best to remain hidden from view.

Finally, the young priest could see a cloud of dust in the distance that grew as its cause drew closer. When the pharaoh's party was close enough, Miroku could see several horse-drawn chariots. Surrounding these chariots were more of the pharaoh's personal guard. The group approached slowly, limited to the speed of the soldiers who were on foot. 

A cloud of dust hung momentarily in front of the temple when the pharaoh and his group pulled to a stop. The cloud dissipated quickly with the breeze. In moments, the pharaoh's guard had taken position and the pharaoh himself stepped down from his chariot. 

"It is indeed an honor to have you visit our humble temple. It is my desire to provide your highness with whatever you desire while you grace our temple with your presence." Miroku bowed low, his right hand moving in a sweeping motion in the direction of the temple.

"I see that you have chosen to wear colors of power over traditional white," Pharaoh looked over the young priest.

_Damn it_, Miroku thought to himself. Why hadn't he thought to change into a more traditional priest robe for the pharaoh's visit. Hopefully this would not cost him what he desired.

"My apologies, your highness, but I wear what is considered traditional for my family. My grandfather was the first priest of this humble temple. He was followed by my father. Now it is my turn to keep watch over our deity, Inuyasha." Miroku once again bowed to the pharaoh.

"Yes, I seem to remember the first priest for the temple. So, he was your grandfather." Pharaoh's gaze took in the young priest before him, noting for the first time the purple covering on his right hand. Wrapped around the purple cloth was a string of blue beads. 

"Your pardon, your highness, but it seems that you are too young to have met my grandfather. Perhaps it was my father you remember."

Pharaoh smirked. "I am older than I look, young priest. It would, indeed have been your grandfather who I met. I can remember the deity before he was sealed by the temple priestess."

_Impossible_, Miroku thought to himself. The man who stood before him could be not much older than himself. However, arguing with the pharaoh would not help his cause. 

"It seems that your highness has found the fountain of youth. Perhaps you could share your secret with one such as myself." Miroku smiled and nodded his head. This was not going to be easy. He would have to be careful that he didn't offend the pharaoh.

The pharaoh's advisor stepped forward. "Perhaps his highness can now enter the temple? It is hot standing here in the sun."

"Again, my apologies. Of course, your presence in our temple would be a tremendous honor." Miroku moved to the side and motioned for the visitors to enter the temple. 

The pharaoh moved into the main chamber, walking directly to the small altar that stood in front of the sealed deity. His gaze took in the arrow that sealed him. _Good_, he thought to himself. The priestess's arrow was holding. It wouldn't be long now before Inuyasha was no more.

The pharaoh motioned to his advisor, who moved forward and held out a cloth-covered item. The pharaoh took it and carefully unwrapped it, placing the contents on the altar. It was a small statue of himself, accurately carved and detailed with liquid gold. What more fitting item to leave at Inuyasha's altar than a statue of the one who caused him to be sealed. Again, the pharaoh smirked, content in his secret knowledge.

Miroku noticed the expression on the pharaoh's face. It puzzled him, but he decided it must have been his imagination. He stepped forward and looked closely at the exquisite piece of statuary. Surely a carving of this quality would fetch an extremely high price, especially being of the pharaoh, Naraku. 

The young priest failed to notice the pharaoh's advisor leave the temple, followed by several of the soldiers. His attention was focused on the dignitary whose presence meant so much for his temple.

"I'm sure our deity, Inuyasha, will be pleased with your offering. The work is truly amazing, and the visage of your highness very accurate." Miroku bowed his head, trying hard to look humble. 

Naraku stepped forward, skirting the low altar and stopping just in front of the unmoving deity. 

"So, this is the arrow that caused your minor god to be sealed."

Miroku cringed at the pharaoh's reference to Inuyasha as minor. While he might not be one of the more powerful gods, surely even the amazing story behind both he and the temple made him more than a minor deity.

"Yes, your highness."

"And, if the information my advisor was given is true, then the tomb of the priestess who sealed him is near this temple. I would very much like to see it."

Miroku nodded again and motioned to the open doors. "If you would like to step outside, I can show you the resting place of the priestess, Kikyou."

Miroku stepped to the door, not seeing the look of pure venom that Naraku shot at Inuyasha before following the young priest out into the sunshine.

Miroku lead the dignitary to the sealed tomb that stood behind the temple. It was plain, being built only of limestone and not marble. There were few markings. Other than the name of the priestess who was interred there and the dates of both her birth and death, the walls were smooth. The tomb had not been decorated with hieroglyphics as was the practice among their people. 

"A rather fitting end for any priestess who would betray her deity," Miroku offered as he pointed out the lack of decoration on the tomb. While he had not been born at the time of Kikyou's betrayal, he knew of the story from his father, who had learned it from his. That a priestess could do harm to the god she served was unspeakable. And, more importantly, unforgivable. Miroku's own feelings towards the dead priestess were obvious.

"So, the dead priestess did not even have the luxury of having her life told on the walls of her tomb. Pity that a beautiful woman should meet such a morbid ending, but natural that the priest of the temple would scorn her." Naraku turned and looked up at the main temple, shielding his eyes from the mid-day sun. It was the hottest time of the day and he was not anxious to stand outside in the heat.

"Perhaps we could retire into the temple, my lord," Miroku suggested when he saw Naraku's actions. It would not do to anger the pharaoh simply because of an oversight in manners.

Naraku simply nodded and walked back to the doors of the temple, leaving the young priest to follow behind. He stepped into the cool main chamber and stopped, allowing his eyes to adjust to the low light inside. It took only a moment for his vision to adjust from the bright sunlight and he moved once again towards the sealed deity. 

"Perhaps your highness would care for some wine. While it was left in offering to Inuyasha, I'm sure that even my god would not deny you some refreshment."

Naraku once again nodded. His personal guard had followed them to the tomb and back to the temple. The men stood at attention near their leader, watchful that no harm would come to him. 

Miroku reached behind the altar and brought out the best jug of wine. He silently cursed his loss. Well, at least he would be able to share the fragrant nectar with his pharaoh. He proceeded to find two cups and poured a small amount for each of them.

Naraku took a cup and then waited for the priest to drink. Naturally, he would be cautious. Men in positions of power like himself were often the target of enemies.

Miroku took a sip, savoring the smooth liquid. He nodded his approval. Naraku then sipped his own wine. Miroku filled both cups more fully. The two men sat silently for several minutes, each lost to their own thoughts as they finished their wine. 

When his cup was empty, Naraku stood. Miroku set his cup down and also stood.

Naraku's soldiers formed ranks to both sides of their leader, ushering him from the temple.

"Be sure to guard your deity well. Surely you wouldn't want anybody to disturb him." The pharaoh's words were pleasant enough, but Miroku couldn't help but notice the underlying tone of sarcasm in them. Why would the pharaoh be concerned about such a minor deity, as he had so carelessly referred to Inuyasha? And, why would one of such power feel anything at all for the deity, let alone the hatred that his tone implied?

Miroku sighed. He was secretly glad to see the pharaoh leave. Once the dignitary had boarded his chariot and had ridden out of sight, the young priest closed the doors of the temple, closing out the dust and heat of the mid-day sun. He had suffered enough visitors for one day and decided to close the temple early. He would need to relax after dealing with the pharaoh. He uncorked the jug of wine and filled his cup again, drinking deeply of the dark liquid before setting it down. Yes, he had served his god well for this day and certainly deserved a break.

The young priest lifted the jug of wine, tilting it to refill his cup when a muffled sound caught his attention. 

"Ah-choo!" 

Miroku was on his feet instantly, clearing the altar in one leap and circling the column to which Inuyasha was sealed. He saw some movement and sprinted towards the figure fleeing to the temple doors. The heavy doors were closed and locked, making it impossible for the uninvited guest to escape. 

She turned and pressed her back to the doors, fear evident on her face.

Miroku stopped and stared in amazement. 

Standing with her back against the heavy wooden doors was a beautiful young woman. Her shiny black hair hung below her shoulders and was cut into unruly bangs. Unlike most of the women on their land, her hair did not hang straight, but fell in soft waves around her face and shoulders.

Most startling were her eyes. They were large and very round. In the dim light of the temple's interior he could see that they were a soft brown. Full lips quivered as she faced the young priest, uncertain of what would be done to her for invading such a holy place.

The young woman's attire was that of a family of some means, but no power. The material was of smoothly woven cotton and simply cut, hanging in complimentary folds around her perfectly curved body. 

Of course, Miroku always noticed these things about women. However, one other thing that he noticed was the look of fear on her face.

"There is no need to be afraid," he began, trying to put the young woman at ease. "I am the priest of the temple, and as you can see, I have closed the temple early to visitors. The doors can easily be opened again, so you are not trapped."

The woman simply nodded, obviously still scared.

"Perhaps I can offer you something to eat and drink. It is obvious that you are not from the village, so I can assume you have traveled some distance to pay homage to Inuyasha."

The young woman squeezed her eyes closed for a moment, swallowing hard before speaking.

"I did not mean to intrude in a place so holy. I didn't know where to go, and I…" her voice trailed off.

Miroku smiled and motioned towards the center of the large room. "Perhaps you would like to sit down and rest. I will find you something to eat and drink." The missing loaf of bread came to mind when he noticed that the chunk of cheese he had left on the altar had also vanished. So, this young woman was the thief of the deity's offering. He could forgive a young woman of her beauty for such a small transgression.

The young woman moved forward cautiously, slowly moving to where Miroku had indicated. There were several stone benches in the center of the large room. When she reached them, she sat down, looking down at her hands as she twisted them together in her lap.

Miroku quickly cut more chunks of cheese from the wheel that lay on the altar. He placed them on a tray and added some fruit before offering them to the young woman. He then filled a cup with water from a jug and handed it to her.

She took the food and water eagerly. The young priest sat near her on the bench and waited for her to finish eating. It was apparent that she had not had much to eat in recent days from the way she quickly finished what had been offered to her. However, it was equally apparent to him that she had not been without food for long, since she was definitely not emaciated. 

A beautiful damsel in distress who didn't know about him or his reputation. Perhaps this was his reward for suffering through the pharaoh's visit earlier in the day. Of course, the young priest would do his best to work his charms on her after she had eaten and rested.

The young woman finished the food and water, setting the cup on the tray and standing up. She carried the tray back to the altar and set it down. Miroku noticed that her gaze turned to the still figure pinned against the pillar behind the altar. 

"Ah, so you see our deity, Inuyasha. Perhaps you would like me to tell you his story." The story of the temple and its deity was always a good way to break the ice with a beautiful woman. Miroku smiled at her, but noticed that her gaze remained on the silver-haired figure.

"My grandfather has mentioned something about this temple. I really don't remember. Grandfather is always talking about old legends. I guess I should listen more to what he says." She stood and walked around the altar, stopping just in front of the sealed figure. She found herself drawn to him. He looked so peaceful, more like someone asleep than dead…or whatever you would call the state he was in. She really wasn't that knowledgeable about these things and reprimanded herself for not having been more attentive to her grandfather's stories.

"I remember something about a priestess shooting him with an arrow." Her gaze traveled from his face to the arrow that protruded from his left shoulder. She looked back at his face, mesmerized by him. As if by their own volition, her hands traveled to the two triangular ears that peeked from his rather unruly bangs. Before Miroku could stop her, she rubbed the ears gently. 

"They're so soft. And warm. I didn't expect them to be warm."

Miroku fidgeted, not knowing what he should do. Certainly this beautiful woman could do no harm to his deity, but he was also sure that he should not be allowing someone to touch his god this way. He didn't want to do or say anything that would lessen his chances of a conquest of one so beautiful, but perhaps he should stop her.

Before he could react, the young woman took her hands from Inuyasha's ears. _Good_, thought the young _priest, now perhaps I won't have to take any action._ He smiled and moved toward the young woman, intending to gently escort her from behind the altar. His smile quickly faded when he saw her hand move from his deity's left ear to the arrow.

"No!" the young priest shouted, but it was too late.

The moment the young woman's hand touched the arrow, it glowed. The light was bluish and unearthly. Then, as quickly as she had touched it, the arrow simply disappeared. 

Miroku's eyes widened. Surely he hadn't seen what he thought he had seen.

The young woman took a step backwards, confused and nervous.

There was a glow around Inuyasha. It was barely noticeable at first, but gradually grew until it nearly blinded the young woman and priest. Suddenly the glow pulsed several times. The still figure against the pillar moved. Both hands clenched and then unclenched, the fingers shaping like claws. His eyes opened and he lifted his head from its resting place on his right shoulder and stared directly at the young woman.

"Bitch." Suddenly he lunged at her, knocking her to the ground and pinning her there. Miroku ran forward, trying to help, but didn't know what he should do. The young woman's head had hit the floor with a crack, but she seemed all right otherwise. Naturally, she was terrified.

Before Miroku could reach Inuyasha, the silver-haired man looked closely at his prey and shook his head.

"You're not her." He stood up and looked around the room, obviously searching for something. 

"Where's the bitch who shot me. I'm going to kill her." He glared in Miroku's direction.

"My lord, there is nobody here but the three of us." Miroku's mind raced. It was apparent that his deity was no longer sealed, but also as apparent that the young deity was not aware that fifty years had passed since the arrow had sealed him.

Inuyasha snarled. "Well, I'll just have to find her." He stood up and glanced down at the place the arrow had pierced him. There was no sign of a wound or scar, but he could still feel the sharp sting of the arrow hitting him. He would make quick work of the bitch who had betrayed him and then shot him.

He quickly searched the main room and then looked briefly in the two adjoining rooms. When he found no sign of her, he moved to the heavy doors, which were locked and barred.

"My lord, please listen to me. The priestess you are looking for is already dead. She died fifty years ago, right after she sealed you with her arrow." Miroku would have to calm his angered deity. He just hoped that he would not become the target of this anger. Why did that young woman have to touch the arrow?

The young woman, in the meantime, stood up and rubbed the back of her head. 

"You could have at least helped me up, after knocking me down like that. I don't know why you felt you had to do that…"

Inuyasha turned and glared at the young woman.

"Feh. I don't have to answer to anyone. You don't belong here, anyway."

Miroku stepped forward, trying to defuse what appeared to be a growing situation.

"My lord, this is the one who unsealed you." He still wasn't sure how she had done it, but Miroku wasn't going to let this woman get away. It was apparent that she had some special powers, to have been able to unseal Inuyasha with just a touch. In fifty years, a number of potential priestesses had visited the temple, but none had been able to free the sealed deity. 

"It seems that perhaps we have found a new priestess for your temple." The young priest glanced at the young woman. Yes, not only would she be a proper priestess for the temple, but would be a pleasant sight for the young priest. Perhaps, if he played his cards right, he might even be able to…

"I don't need a priestess. I don't need anyone. I just want to be left alone." Inuyasha wrenched open one of the doors and stormed outside. He sniffed the air and then closed his eyes and leaned warily against the temple wall. How could this have happened. The last thing he remembered was Kikyou screaming at him to die. And, then there was the blinding pain as the arrow ripped through his shoulder and pinned him to the pillar. He could remember his vision blurring as Kikyou stumbled towards him, shouting about how he had betrayed her. The spell from the arrow had sealed him before he saw the young priestess fall to the floor, her own blood pooling around her prone body. He hadn't known until the young priest told him that she had died.

What the hell had happened? His thoughts were jumbled as he tried to remember the details of that day. Why would she have yelled that he had betrayed her? It had been the priestess who had betrayed him, after all. None of this made sense. 

He walked slowly back into the temple and confronted Miroku. The young priest was nervous, having his deity standing so near him with such a look of anger on his face.

"You, priest. I need to know what happened. Tell me now."

The young woman stepped forward. Inuyasha turned and glared at her, surprised to find that she stood fast, not backing away in fear as he had expected. He stepped toward her, expecting her to move away. But, she stood and faced him.

"You know, you knocked me down pretty hard over there. You didn't stop to help me up, and you didn't even apologize."

Miroku shook his head, trying to get her attention. It wouldn't do to anger Inuyasha. But, the young woman either didn't notice or chose not to heed him.

Inuyasha smirked at the young woman. "So, you think you can stand up to me." He was surprised at the bravery she showed. Most humans would have been begging for his forgiveness or fleeing by now. This young woman was different than most.

"My lord, please forgive her. She is a stranger here and doesn't know about you or the temple." 

Inuyasha snorted and turned to the young priest. 

"You will tell me what I need to know. Now."

The silver-haired deity sat on the floor where he had stood, his legs crossed and arms folded against his chest. Miroku sighed and sat on one of the stone benches, motioning to the young woman to also sit.

"Well, my lord. I guess it would be best to start at the beginning, for everyone's sake."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Inuyasha. Those are the property of one Rumiko Takahashi. I thank her whole-heartedly for giving us such an amazing manga/anime to read/watch. 

Temple of the Dog – Chapter 2

The young woman looked expectantly from the young deity to the young priest, waiting for someone to tell the story. Her curiosity had been more than piqued, and seeing that she had somehow managed to unseal the deity after fifty years when nobody could, made it personal.

Inuyasha snorted. "Go ahead, priest. Tell us what you know about the story and I'll tell you where you are wrong."

Miroku cleared his throat, not sure exactly where to begin.

"Well, I have only been the priest for the temple since my father died. You would have known my grandfather, who was the first priest here." 

"Judging by the way you keep eyeing this young woman, can I assume you inherited your grandfather's womanizing ways?" Inuyasha growled when he noticed Miroku inching towards the young woman.

The young priest looked surprised, and then glanced at the young woman, who had moved away from him. _Darn it_, he thought. Now why would his god find it necessary to bring that up at this moment. Of course, now that she had been forewarned, it seemed unlikely that he would find any success with her.

Miroku laughed nervously. "Well, I do appreciate a beautiful and graceful woman, but don't know if that would make one a womanizer."

"Maybe not, but I can remember the temple priest – your grandfather – having difficulty keeping his hands off the young women who came to the temple."

Miroku quickly folded his hands and placed them on his lap. "I haven't laid a hand on her."

Inuyasha looked away, but not before the young woman noticed the smile that played on his face.

"I do have a name, you know."

Both men looked at the young woman, who seemed insulted that they hadn't bothered to inquire into her name. The three looked at each other for a moment, nobody speaking.

"Well?" Inuyasha snorted.

"Might we inquire as to your name?" Miroku asked, trying his best to act the part of a gentleman. Perhaps she wouldn't take Inuyasha's earlier comment seriously if he behaved himself. However, one glace at the shapely young woman sitting near him made his hand itch. This was not going to be easy.

"Kagome. My name is Kagome." 

"Now, can we continue?" The silver-haired deity seemed impatient, and it was obvious to Kagome that he had something on his mind. His reaction to the news of the temple priestess being dead hadn't gone unnoticed by her. Despite the fact that he had said he would kill the woman himself, his reaction to the news of her death was more one of surprise and sadness, no matter how he had tried to mask it.

Miroku continued.

The temple had been founded by several men of power and wealth when they had discovered Inuyasha. Of course, a human with animal features could only mean one thing in this land. He had obviously been a god. Perhaps a lesser one, and one that had not come forward before. But, a god nonetheless. 

The best stone crafters had been hired from the big cities in the north and work on the temple had begun. It was completed in record time and a young priest had been recruited from another temple, where he had acted only as an assistant to the head priest. The move would have been a major step up for the man, and of course, he hadn't declined.

The temple had been built near a small village at the base of the hills that led to a small range of mountains. It was not very close to the Nile, but a small river that ran from the mountains to the Nile came near the temple, allowing for fresh water and a means of transportation. The location had seemed perfect. The people of the village were amazed by their deity, who unlike the gods of most temples, was actually living in the temple. How many people could say they knew a god. It didn't take long for the villagers to start following their new god and bringing him offerings. 

The best craftsmen of the village had made furniture for the temple. The village's closeness to the hills gave them access to wood that might not have been found closer to the Nile. They provided beautifully crafted chairs and beds, among other things. The styles were simple, but the workmanship superb. Both Inuyasha and his priest would live in comfort. 

Also, the village was a source of excellent fruits and vegetables, being so close to the river. Those who farmed could irrigate their fields from the clear, fresh water that flowed from the hills. The altar was never empty of these fresh offerings, or of freshly made bread, cheese, and other items. The village could provide the temple with virtually anything it would ever need.

Except for a priestess. The one thing the local village could not provide was a priestess, so a search began for one. The temple had been established and its deity and priest living comfortably at it when the search uncovered the perfect priestess. She would be more than just a regular priestess as she had shown evidence of having special powers. The benefactors of the temple sent word of their discovery and made arrangements for a family in the village to take in the priestess's younger sister, as the two sisters were orphans. 

The temple had been built with two smaller rooms in back of the main one. The larger of the two had been set aside for Inuyasha. The second had been used by the priest. However, when the priestess had arrived, she was given the room and the priest had been moved with his cot to the main temple room.

"And, of course, the priest, your grandfather, made a big argument that he should be allowed to stay in his room. However, he also felt that the priestess should stay there with him," Inuyasha interjected during Miroku's telling of the story.

"Hmmm.. If you don't mind, " Miroku shot Inuyasha an annoyed look. Why did his deity seem so intent on spoiling any chance he had of becoming friendly with their beautiful visitor?

Inuyasha waved at the priest to continue. He shifted himself so that he lay on his right side, his head propped by his right hand. From this position he had a unique view of Kagome. He found himself glancing at the expanse of leg that was exposed when she sat with her legs crossed on the bench above him. He chided himself when he realized he was staring at her, reminding himself that he was definitely not interested in anything like that. Especially after what had happened.

Once they had all become comfortable again, Miroku continued.

The priestess Kikyou arrived and began her duties as temple priestess. She spent her free time in the village, visiting her younger sister, Kaede, and making friends with the children of the village. She seemed to have a way with the younger villagers, and many of the children started coming to the temple to see her. The children would bring the offerings from their parents and leave them on the large altar and then bring their own special offerings to the priestess. She never lacked for fresh cut wild flowers or uniquely shaped rocks the children found. Of course, she accepted the gifts graciously and kept them on a low table next to the cot in her room.

Life at the temple continued this way for a while, until one day a villager came to the temple and asked for Kikyou. A stranger had stumbled into the village, seriously injured and in need of medical treatment. Kikyou had training for this, so she was called out. She had tended to the injured stranger, only to find that he was a wanted thief who had been severely burned when authorities had tried to burn him out of his hiding place. He had jumped to safety, only to have damaged his legs – it was a miracle that he had managed to make it to the village as his legs had become so crippled that he could no longer walk. 

Kikyou began the task of caring for the man, despite objections from Inuyasha and the temple priest. Even the elders of the village began to suggest that authorities should be contacted and that the man should be turned over to them.

But, Kikyou had refused, arguing that the man would never have a fair chance in the condition he was in. Her duties at the temple had suffered as the thief's condition worsened. The priestess had spent longer and longer amounts of time tending to the injured man, until she had all but moved into the run down stone building he had been placed in.

Then one day, something happened. The thief's condition became critical, and he had died. Immediately following his death, Kikyou had come back to the temple and attacked Inuyasha, screaming that he had betrayed her before her arrow had pierced him and sealed him to the pillar he had been standing by. Kikyou herself had collapsed from critical injuries and died only a few feet from the deity she had served.

How she had been injured remained a mystery, but as she had betrayed her deity, her own burial was without honors. She had been mummified, as was the custom of the land, but the only piece of jewelry that had been placed on her mummy was a necklace with Inuyasha's name in a cartouche. It was meant to serve as a reminder to her in the afterlife that she had betrayed and killed her deity.

The mummy had been placed in a small, virtually unmarked tomb just behind the main temple. Except for her sarcophagus and canopic jars, there was nothing in the tomb. No offerings or items for her to use in the afterlife. Her punishment for what she had done would come in the next world. The outside of the tomb had only her name and the dates of her birth and death. Once again, fitting for someone who had betrayed their deity. Her tomb was sealed and all but forgotten. 

After Inuyasha had been sealed and Kikyou's remains placed in her tomb, there wasn't much for the priest to do but to continue to honor his deity and hope that someday a way could be found to bring him back. The temple was cared for, worshippers were welcomed, and offerings were accepted. Life went on for the priest, who eventually died and was replaced by his own son. Eventually the second priest, too, had died, and the position had been passed to Miroku, who was the grandson of the original priest. 

"And, that's where we are now. Have I missed anything? Certainly my lord would be able to add something to the story." Miroku nodded his head in Inuyasha's direction before shooting a glace to Kagome as she shifted on the stone bench, more of her leg being revealed as the fabric of her skirt fell aside.

"You fail to mention where the tombs of your grandfather and father are. Surely they would have been buried with honors after serving their god." Inuyasha looked questioningly at Miroku.

The young priest looked sadly at his right hand.

"Unfortunately, there was no tomb for either my grandfather or father. Because of the family curse, they did not live long enough for their bodies to die of old age, but were claimed instead by the curse."

"Curse?" Inuyasha asked. "I don't remember my priest having any type of curse."

"Actually, it happened at about the same time as the priestess betraying you. My grandfather spoke only briefly of it to my father, perhaps trying to spare him the pain. However, when my grandfather died, the curse appeared with my father. And, when my father died, I also inherited it." He held up his right hand, which was covered in purple cloth matching the outer covering of his robes. Around the cloth was wound a rosary made of blue beads. "This covering and the beads are the only way I can seal it."

Inuyasha sat up and peered at Miroku's hand. "Doesn't look like much of a curse to me." He lay back down, turning his back to Kagome and the young priest. His actions were more because of the length of Kagome's thigh that had become visible from his vantage point than anything else. Why he was reacting to this woman he had no idea, but there was something about her that he couldn't get out of his mind. 

_Idiot_, he thought to himself. The last thing he needed was to get mixed up with another woman. He had spent most of his life alone before coming to the temple, and he could live the rest of it alone.

Kagome looked at Miroku's hand. "It's an air void, isn't it?"

The young priest reacted in surprise. "Yes, but how did you know?"

Kagome blushed slightly. "Well, my grandfather has spoken of them. I don't remember too many of his legends or stories, but for some reason I remember when he told me about these. He knew a priest who was cursed with one many years ago. My grandfather gave him a rosary to seal the air void, at least temporarily. I can remember him talking about the color of the blue beads being like a flower that grew in our garden. These are the same color."

"Who is your grandfather?"

"He's not a great priest or anything, but he has been an assistant to the priests at the great temple of Osiris near the pharaoh's palace."

Miroku's eyes opened in surprise. "My grandfather was given the rosary by one of the priest's young assistants from that very temple. Could it be possible that it was your grandfather?"

"Possibly," Kagome noted. She glanced at Inuyasha and noted that he appeared bored. There was something about his manner, though, that made her feel that it was something other than boredom that had him acting this way. Of course, it must be difficult for him to be awakened after all this time. And, this after being betrayed by his own priestess. She couldn't help but feel that there was more to the story, and that the silver-haired deity lying on the floor with his back to her would be the only one who could fill in the gaps. She didn't see that happening.

"Thank you for retelling the legend. Now that I hear it, I can remember Grandfather talking about it. It was because of him that I traveled this way. I didn't know where else to go, but felt that perhaps I could find a safe place in this village." Kagome stopped, realizing that Inuyasha had turned to look directly at her while she spoke.

"Exactly why did you come here? This is hardly the kind of place a girl of your type would travel to alone." Inuyasha spoke to her harshly, although it had not been his intent. Oh, well, he thought. The sooner she left, the sooner he could relax. Her presence was making him feel strange.

Miroku interrupted. "Perhaps her story can wait until morning. It has been a long and eventful day. I still have to figure out how to report your awakening, and to whom I should report it. I can't recall ever hearing of a deity waking up, but then again, I don't recall hearing of any other deity being sealed as you were. 

"Besides, my lord, it seems to me that we have in front of us the perfect solution to our priestess problem."

Inuyasha snarled, "Priestess problem? We don't have any priestess problem."

"Well, we don't have a priestess, and now that your lord is awake, it seems that we are in need of one. And, seeing that Kagome here was able to release you from…"

"I don't need a priestess. I don't WANT a priestess!" Inuyasha stood up and stormed in the direction of his chambers, only to push aside the mat that covered the door a minute later. "Priest, perhaps you would care to remove your belongings from my chamber."

Miroku blushed. He hadn't thought about the fact that he had taken up residence in Inuyasha's room. He quickly went into his old chambers and removed his few personal belonging, constantly apologizing as he did. He tried to explain why he had been using the room, but Inuyasha wasn't listening. He had sprawled onto his bed and lay on his back, his hands behind his head, looking at the ceiling. The young priest could see that this was not the time to disturb the young deity, so he quickly left the room.

Once back in the main chamber he realized that he would have to work quickly to find adequate supplies from the spare chamber, which had become filled with offerings that had not yet been sold. He took a lit torch from one of the wall brackets and pushed aside the mat that acted as the door to the room.

Kagome sat quietly, waiting on the priest. She could hear the sound of furniture and boxes being moved in the room, plus the occasional curse from Miroku as he stubbed his toe or dropped something on his foot. Eventually he returned, pulling first one and then two wooden cots from the room. He disappeared again, reappearing in another few minutes with several decorative screens. He proceeded to move one cot to the corner near Inuyasha's chamber. The second he moved to the opposite corner, close to the spare chamber. The room would have to be emptied so that their new priestess would have her own place, but first he would have to convince his deity that she was, indeed, the perfect candidate for the position. From Inuyasha's reaction, it would take some doing.

Miroku then moved the screens to form a makeshift wall around the cot that was outside of Inuyasha's chamber. He was sure Kagome would feel more comfortable with even these temporary walls, although he himself would have preferred to have been able to see her while she slept. 

Kagome stood up and approached the young priest while he struggled with the screens. "Can I do something to help?" 

Miroku had to practically bite his tongue to stop the inappropriate remark that came into his mind.   
"No, I'm fine. I'll have your bed ready in another minute."

After placing the last screen, Miroku went one last time into the spare chamber where he opened a wooden chest and took out several bolts of fine fabric. He had been saving these for his own robes, but felt that they would be perfect for the young woman who had graced the temple with her presence. Of course, the fabric was fine and draped beautifully, which would accent her perfect shape even more. He would have to instruct the seamstress in the village as to the style of robes to make for the priestess. It wouldn't do to cover her too completely. After all, she was a beautiful woman and that beauty should be seen and appreciated.

He also found several robes that were already made. Of course, these were not as fine, but would do until he could have her formal priestess robes commissioned. 

Plus, he would have to first convince his stubborn deity that her presence was necessary. Somehow he knew this would be a difficult job.

Miroku returned from the room, bringing the torch with him and placing it back into its holder on the wall. 

"Here, they aren't the finest, but they are well made and will serve you until we can have some things made for you." The young priest handed the items of clothing to Kagome.

"Thank you. There is no need to have anything made for me, though."

Miroku smiled his sexiest smile at the young woman. "Leave that to me. I'm an expert at handling stubborn deities. I'll convince Inuyasha that you would make the perfect priestess."

"Don't count on it." Inuyasha's voice shouted from his chambers. One thing the young priest would have to learn is that his deity had exceptional hearing. That, and his sense of smell and taste were much more than a mere human's. Yes, his priest would be in for a few surprises. 

Inuyasha glanced out of his room, taking in Kagome's form as she accepted the remaining clothing from the priest. The sooner this one was gone, the better. However, he found himself unable to drop the mat. There was something about her, this Kagome, that was getting under his skin. And, he had to admit to himself, the feeling wasn't unpleasant. 

_No_, he thought to himself. Not again. Never again. He would spend his life alone. He had trusted once before, only to be betrayed. He was not going to open himself up to this again. He could handle having the perverted priest around, but he could tell he would have a problem if this Kagome stayed.

"You'll have to excuse the manners of our deity. He has been sealed to that pillar for fifty years, and it seems that he has forgotten how to treat a beautiful woman."

"I'd watch your back if I were you, around that letch." Inuyasha's disembodied voice rang from his room. 

Miroku cringed. This day was getting worse by the minute. The sky had become dark and the temple was already locked up for the night. Perhaps it was time to cut his losses and go to bed. Unfortunately, he would have to do so alone, and would continue to do so as long as his own deity insisted on ruining his chances with this beautiful woman. 

"On that note, I shall bid you goodnight. You know where I'm sleeping. Please don't hesitate if you should need anything during the night."

"I'd sleep with one eye open, if I were you." Again, Inuyasha's voice came from his room.

Kagome couldn't help but smile, being sure to hide it from Miroku by covering her mouth, pretending to yawn.

"I'm very tired myself, and doubt that I will be in need of anything but sleep tonight. Thank you for your kindness." She bowed slightly to the young priest before walking to the partitioned area that was to serve as her quarters for the night. She quickly changed into one of the robes for sleeping, finding her thoughts going to the silver-haired deity who had been sealed to the pillar. He had looked so peaceful, standing so unmoving with the arrow coming from his chest. However, she hadn't been able to ignore the fact that he was extremely handsome. Those ears, of course, were irresistible. And, dressed only in the flowing white skirt-type attire that was common for both pharaohs and deities, with a collar made of gold inlaid with semiprecious stones, he was an image she couldn't shake as she lay on the hard wooden cot, propping her head on the headrest. While the bed was more comfortable than anywhere she had slept since leaving the pharaoh's city, and she was exhausted, she found herself unable to sleep. 

Exhaustion finally caught up with Kagome, though, and she drifted into a restless sleep. Her dreams were frightening, reliving the events that had led her to arrive at Inuyasha's temple. She mumbled in her sleep, tossing and turning as the image of her pursuer followed her even into sleep.

Miroku was equally unable to sleep, given the events of the day. Between the visit from the pharaoh himself, the reawakening of his sleeping deity, and the presence of perhaps the most beautiful woman he had even seen, he was restless. He found himself waking throughout the night. Several times he left his cot and checked the torches or did some other trivial duty. Anything to busy his hands while he tried to empty his mind. Finally, he felt he could stay awake no longer and lay one last time on his cot. Then, before he had drifted off to sleep, he noticed the mat that served as Inuyasha's door move aside and the silver-haired deity step into the main chamber. He silently moved towards the screens that hid Kagome from view, poking his head through an opening between the screens and watching the sleeping woman for several moments before returning to his room. When he had reached his door he heard a low chuckle coming from the other side of the room.

"So, I'm not the only pervert here."

"I'm hardly a pervert. I know of your family's reputation, which you obviously have followed, and just wanted to be sure our visitor was all right. It wouldn't do for a deity to have his priest attack a woman worshiper, would it?" Inuyasha scowled at the priest, angry at himself for failing to notice the young man was awake. 

"Whatever you say, my lord," the young priest countered, although his tone of voice suggested that he was still laughing at Inuyasha.

"I suggest you not speak of this," Inuyasha warned, his hands clenching and unclenching at his sides. He was confused enough about his inability to get Kagome off his mind. He didn't need his own priest speaking out of turn. He half expected Miroku to use the situation to his advantage, but the young priest simply said goodnight and turned his back on his deity. 

Of course, Miroku would not forget this night, and would recall the events in the future, if they worked to his advantage. He was, if nothing else, resourceful. 

Inuyasha returned to his chambers, but not before casting one last glance in the direction of the wooden screens that hid Kagome from sight. There was something different about the young woman, and he would spend the remainder of the night mulling over her in his mind. He dropped the mat and tossed himself onto the soft bed. _I don't remember having a bed like this_, he thought to himself as he lay on its softness. He found himself feeling guilty that he had the luxury of a comfortable bed when the young woman in the next room lay on a hard cot. Well, it would only be for the one night and then she would be gone. He tried his best to convince himself of this as he spent the remainder of the night staring at the ceiling of his chambers.

The early morning light found its way through the slits in the walls and under the large, wooden doors. Inuyasha was the first to awaken. He normally didn't sleep much, as his body didn't require more than a couple of hours a night. He washed quickly at the basin of water in his room and glanced around at the other items in the room. This was definitely not how he had left the room. The furnishings were sparse, but obviously well made and stylish. It seemed the young priest had made use of the time his deity had been sealed. 

He pushed past the mat that served as his door and surveyed the room beyond. Several torches remained lit, as did the small fire that burned in a pit near the larger altar. He didn't remember the smaller altar being there but then realized that it must have been put there after he was sealed, seeing that it was right near the pillar he had been sealed to. 

Inuyasha found himself drawn to that pillar, his fingers exploring the hole that had been left by Kikyou's arrow after it had completely pierced him. He heard the sound of Kagome moving as she woke up and put her clothes on, but chose to remain focused on the pillar until she was standing beside him.

"There is more to the story than Miroku told last night, isn't there?" Her soft brown eyes focused on Inuyasha. Her voice was soft and full of emotion.

"Bah! What more would there be. You saw for yourself how I was sealed. The priest says that I was that way for fifty years." He turned to face her, avoiding looking directly at her. It was easier when he didn't look directly at her.

"You cared about her." 

Inuyasha opened his mouth to object, but found the words caught in his throat. She would know he was lying, of that he was certain. 

"A god cares about all his followers," he countered, hoping to move from the subject of the dead priestess.

"That's not what I mean. There was something more between you and Kikyou. This must really hurt." Kagome's voice was deep with emotion. It was as though she could feel his pain.

"Feh! What more could there be? She was the temple priestess. She turned on me. That's all there is to it." He turned away and picked up a piece of fruit from the altar, studying it for a moment before taking a large bite. Juice dripped down his chin and he quickly wiped it away. Why was it so hard to deny. 

_Because there is truth in her words_, he thought to himself. Kikyou's betrayal hurt more because he had cared about her. After being alone most of his life, he had found someone he felt he could trust. Someone who could keep him from being alone. He had always hated being alone. Yet, now, after all that had happened, he found himself wanting to be alone. He simply wanted everyone to leave him alone.

"Help yourself to whatever food you want. I'm sure you still have a long way to travel." Inuyasha turned and walked back to his chambers, leaving a puzzled Kagome watching him retreat. 

She realized that she must have hit a nerve with him and wanted to follow him. However, she also realized that he would probably only become angry if she did. She picked several pieces of fruit and broke off some of the cheese that they had eaten the night before. After she finished eating, she straightened the altar, removing anything that appeared to be spoiling and placing it in a small pile to be discarded when the doors of the temple were opened. 

Kagome wasn't sure what she should do. She found herself tidying up the temple, simply to keep herself occupied while she waited. What she was waiting for, she wasn't sure. Inuyasha had made it clear that he expected her to leave. Miroku, on the other hand, seemed to think she should become the new temple priestess.

Of course, her grandfather would be proud of her if she did take on the position of priestess. He had spent her entire life lecturing her on the honor of being a priestess. Apparently he felt she would make a good one, and even had hinted that he felt she had special abilities that few priestesses had. Images of the previous night went through her head. She had been the one to touch the arrow and release Inuyasha. Perhaps her grandfather had been right. And, perhaps it was more than just luck that had brought her to this particular temple. However, the deity himself had made it clear he didn't want her here.

"He's probably not going to come out for quite a while." Miroku's voice broke through her thoughts, startling Kagome. She realized that she must have been staring at the doorway to Inuyasha's chambers while she was deep in thought. 

"I was just thinking."

Thinking about the silver-haired deity in the next room, no doubt thought Miroku. He would have to find a way to get this young woman to think about him instead.

"Have you given any thought to staying on as priestess to the temple?" Miroku was hopeful that she would stay. Somehow the thought of dealing with the arrogant deity of the temple on a daily basis by himself did not appeal to him. That, and the thought of having Kagome's beauty to look at would almost make Inuyasha's attitude tolerable. 

Kagome shook her head. 

"Inuyasha has made it clear that I'm not wanted here. I'll be leaving as soon as you open the temple doors."

"Well, then, perhaps I should keep the doors closed. Surely even one as stubborn and arrogant as our deity will come to see the need for a priestess. And, you have already proven yourself. Not only do you seem to possess an unusual power, but you have stood up to Inuyasha and lived to see the light of a new day." The young priest remained hopeful that he could convince Kagome to stay, even if Inuyasha was trying to convince her otherwise. 

"So you think I'm stubborn and arrogant?" Inuyasha stormed from his chambers, marching up to the young priest and challenging him.

"I only speak the truth, my lord. Surely you will come to see how necessary it is for the temple to have a priestess. And, the fates have brought us Kagome. If nothing else, you should remember that it was her touch that broke the seal of Kikyou's arrow."

Inuyasha turned from the priest, angry at having lost the argument with him before it had even really begun. Miroku was right. Kagome's actions of the day before proved that she would make a good priestess. Turning her away would make him look just as stubborn and arrogant as the young priest had described him.

"Stay or don't stay. It doesn't matter to me. However, priest, the woman will be your responsibility. I wish only to be left alone." He turned and glared at Kagome.

"I would like to stay, my lord." Kagome found herself unable to look Inuyasha in the eyes. He was a magnificent sight, standing before her as he was. He had removed the golden collar to sleep and had not yet put it back on. His lean, muscular body quivered less than an arm's reach from her and she found herself reacting to him in a way she had never done before. 

"So be it," Inuyasha said before turning and re-entering his chambers.

"Welcome to the temple, Priestess Kagome. " .Miroku's joy at the addition of Kagome was evident in his smile. However, Kagome remained turned away from him, her eyes focused on the doorway Inuyasha had disappeared through only moments before.

Miroku sighed. Surely with time the young priestess would learn to appreciate his own attributes. Until, then, it would be up to him to supervise her in her duties. This was one responsibility he was looking forward to.

"I have already taken the liberty of picking some cloth from the storeroom. It will be necessary for you to come with me to the seamstress so that she can fit you for your robes." Miroku made a mental note to talk to the seamstress about Kagome's attire. He would make sure that the priestess was dressed in a way that was flattering to her perfect body. After all, if he was to work closely with her, it surely wouldn't hurt to make sure that she was dressed well.

Miroku quickly ate from the altar and opened one of the large wooden doors, leading Kagome into the growing sunlight. He closed the door behind him, knowing that any villagers who might come to the temple would not enter it when the doors were closed, even if they weren't locked. The young priest carried several bolts of fine cloth with him, humming quietly under his breath as he watched the new priestess walk beside him. Yes, this was one duty that he was going to actually like. 

They continued to the village. Miroku chattered about everything from the weather to her duties. Kagome remained quiet, her mind still back at the temple. No matter how hard she tried, she simply could not shake Inuyasha's image from her mind. 

Inuyasha had come out of his chambers as Miroku and Kagome left. He now stood at the doors to the temple, watching the retreating figures of the temple priest and priestess. He found himself smiling as he watched Kagome walking into the distance, and then chided himself. After all, he wanted to be left alone. Or, at least that was what he kept telling himself. He had enough of the hurt and betrayal that came from opening oneself up to others. However, no matter how hard he tried, he found himself unable to keep his thoughts from his new priestess and spent the rest of the morning pacing the floor, impatient for her return.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Inuyasha. Those are the property of one Rumiko Takahashi. I thank her whole-heartedly for giving us such an amazing manga/anime to read/watch. 

Temple of the Dog – Chapter 3

The village wasn't far. Miroku had pointed out things of interest on the way, including the lush green fields that bordered the river. This was where the villagers grew the fruit and vegetables they so often gave in their offerings to the temple. The outline of the foothills could be seen vaguely through the early morning haze, which would quickly burn off as the sun climbed. 

Several children played in the distance, stopping their game to watch Miroku and Kagome as they approached the village. As the two stepped into the first street, they were greeted by several of the village elders who were sitting on a bench near a well-kept house. More people were evident as they worked their way to the home of the seamstress. The curiosity on the villagers' faces was obvious, but they were much too well mannered to ask the young priest who his female companion was. And, of course, they knew that he was certain to tell them as soon as possible anyway.

Miroku led Kagome to a quiet street lined with quaint, well-tended homes. He stopped outside one, stepping to the door and knocking. A rather elderly-looking woman opened the door, smiling broadly when she saw who her caller was. 

Kagome smiled to herself. It seemed that the young priest had worked his charms even on a woman of such advanced years. The young priestess smiled at the woman and entered the house when the old woman invited them in.

"We are in need of your talents," he said as he sat down in what appeared to be a sitting room. The old woman motioned Kagome to a second chair while she herself sat in a third. 

"And here I thought you simply wanted to pay an old woman a visit," she chuckled, showing her nearly toothless grin.

"Of course, I had to make it appear that I had business with you. You know I came only to share your company." Miroku joked with the seamstress.

"And might I inquire who your companion is?" Age had given the seamstress the right to put manners aside when she wanted to. What would be considered rude of a younger person was acceptable coming from her.

"Ah, many pardons. I would like to introduce you to Kagome. She will be the new priestess at the temple of Inuyasha."

The old woman looked rather startled. Surely the temple would not require a priestess in its current state. After all, with the deity sealed and one priest on duty, there would hardly be enough for a priestess to do in such a small temple. The woman looked at Miroku, waiting for an explanation.

"You will be the first to know the news. Something miraculous has happened at the temple. Our deity, Inuyasha, has awoken at the touch of the new priestess."

The old woman gasped, caught off guard by the news. She had only been an infant when Inuyasha had been sealed so she had never seen the temple except with his sealed form pinned to the pillar. This was truly amazing news. 

Miroku spent a few minutes answering the old woman's questions before turning back to the reason for their visit. 

It took him only a few minutes to describe what he wanted to the seamstress. She then ushered him out of the house, telling him that he could not be present for the fitting of the young priestess. Miroku looked hurt that he wasn't being allowed to stay and watch, knowing that he would chance to see Kagome in various stages of undress. It wasn't fair, he thought to himself, and then left the home in search of targets for his charm. Surely with his news, he would find some young woman who would talk to him for a while.

The old seamstress turned to Kagome and instructed her to disrobe and stand while the fabric was draped across her. The old woman quickly assessed Kagome's shape and size and started cutting and pinning fabric, turning the first bolt into a beautiful robe for the new priestess. She did the same for the next two bolts, making variations of the style. Surely the young woman wouldn't want all her clothing to look exactly alike. Each bolt of cloth was a slightly different shade and texture, allowing the seamstress to experiment on Kagome. After finishing the first three outfits, the old woman excused herself and left the room, only to return carrying another bolt of fine cloth.

"I was going to take this one to the temple, but as you are already here, it will save me the trip. It is not easy for an old woman to travel to the temple while carrying something like this." The seamstress spread a length of the cloth over Kagome's arm. It was the most beautiful cloth the young priestess had ever seen. Surely she was not deserving of it.

"Perhaps that cloth would better suit our deity," Kagome commented. 

The seamstress laughed. "I have more bolts of cloth that would be fitting of the deity. However, this particular cloth seems especially suited to one such as yourself. It drapes so beautifully on you."

A fourth set of robes was cut and fitted. Kagome put back on her original clothing, thanking the old woman. 

"I will bring the finished robes to the temple. It will also give me a chance to pay my respects to Inuyasha." The woman was curious to see the newly awakened deity. Things were going to be different at both the temple and in the village from now on. Just having a new priestess was a preview of the changes to come. 

"Again, welcome to our humble village. I'm sure both the temple and Inuyasha will benefit from your presence there." The old woman had spent her time fitting Kagome chatting with the young woman. She had found her extremely likeable and felt that with a priestess like that at the temple, surely good things would start to happen.

Kagome found herself on the low front step of the seamstress's house, watching as Miroku walked up the street. The young priest was surrounded by curious villagers who had heard his tales of the new priestess. A small crown greeted Kagome as she stepped into the street.

Curiosity about their new priestess had led many of the villages to come and greet her. Kagome felt overwhelmed, but quickly started returning the smiles and handshakes. A small child shyly handed the priestess a flower, which she accepted graciously. Soon she had more flowers than she could hold. Other villagers offered her things like fresh bread and pastries. Miroku produced a bag from somewhere in his robes and helped Kagome place the offerings into it. She held the flowers, not wanting to crush them. 

After a while, Miroku bid the villagers goodbye and reminded them that both he and Kagome had to get back to their duties at the temple. 

Curiosity spread like wildfire though the village. Miroku had told them that the temple would remain closed for a couple of days, allowing for both the newly awakened deity and the temple's new priestess to get used to things before having the onslaught of worshippers. He led Kagome out of the village and back to the temple, carrying both the bag that contained her small gifts and a wrapped clay pot that contained a dish with an enticing aroma. The temple's inhabitants would eat well that day.

Inuyasha saw the temple priest and priestess from a distance. He quickly returned to the temple and closed the door. He then lay on the floor near the fire pit, his head propped on one hand. He pretended to be gazing into the fire when Miroku and Kagome returned. 

"We will surely be having many visitors when the temple reopens. The villagers responded well to the news of your reawakening and are anxious to pay homage to you." Miroku spoke to Inuyasha's back, trying to get his attention.

"So, you couldn't wait to gossip about me waking up." Inuyasha didn't look forward to the onslaught of villagers. He wasn't comfortable around crowds, and knew that they could expect nothing less. Why couldn't the damned priest have just kept his mouth shut.

"Of course, even if I hadn't spoken of such things, the villagers would have found out quickly enough. The first worshipper to arrive and find that you were no longer sealed to the pillar would have been sure to spread the news to the rest of the village." Yes, Miroku was right. News like this spread fast.

"You will be happy to know that not only is our new priestess fitted for four sets of robes, but that she has met many of the villagers, including several of the elders, and has made a marvelous impression on them. It seems that she is better suited for the position than even we thought. Our priestess seems to have a way with people. And, the children already adore her."

The children. Inuyasha cringed. Kikyou had also been good with the children of the village. And, she had been equally good with the other villagers. His mind conjured up and image of Kikyou sitting on the grass, surrounded by laughing children. He shook his head.

"Good. Then you and she can handle the worshippers. I just want to be left alone." Inuyasha quickly got up and walked to his chambers. It wouldn't do for his priest and priestess to see his expression at that moment. 

"I have a feeling he's going to be a real charmer with the villagers," Miroku spoke sarcastically. At least he and Kagome would be able to help sooth the ruffled feathers of the villagers after they spoke to their deity. And, hopefully, some of their way with people just might rub off on Inuyasha. Maybe not. He glanced at the door to Inuyasha's chambers. Well, at least he and Kagome could help. Somehow he doubted anything would change the demeanor of Inuyasha. The young priest's peaceful existence at the temple would be no more. He could already foresee the difficulty their deity was sure to cause. 

The smell coming from the clay pot he had set on the altar was causing him to salivate. He had only had some fruit and cheese for breakfast, and that had been many hours earlier. 

"Well, we might as well eat. Inuyasha will come out when he's hungry enough." Miroku carefully uncovered the food and inhaled deeply. The offering of food had come from the best cook in the village, and he was not about to let it go to waste. 

Both Miroku and Kagome ate, wiping off their plates when they had finished. Miroku stretched and eyed the door to the spare chamber. Well, if he were to ever have his own chambers again, he would have to clear out the room. He pushed his sleeves up and grabbed a torch, disappearing into the spare chamber. Kagome could hear the sound of him once again moving furniture and trunks around.

Kagome found herself unable to keep her eyes off the door to Inuyasha's chambers. She carefully made up a plate of food and walked to the door. The walls were of stone and the door was a mat. She had no way to knock. 

"My lord, I have some food for you, " she called softly. She wasn't surprised when she didn't get a response.

After a moment, Kagome carefully pushed aside the mat and entered. The room was darker than the main chamber of the temple and it took a few seconds for her eyes to adjust. When they did, she could see that Inuyasha was laying on a rather large bed. He was on his back, his hands behind his neck. His eyes stared at the ceiling. 

"What are you doing here?" he finally asked.

Kagome bowed her head slightly. "I brought you some food. It is an offering from one of the villagers and I just thought you would like to eat some while it is still fresh and hot…" 

"I'm not hungry. Take it away."

"Surely you need to eat, my lord. Perhaps if you try some." Kagome tried hard to convince Inuyasha to eat, but the more she pushed, the more he resisted. 

Finally, he motioned to the small table next to the bed. "If you insist on leaving it, put it there."

Kagome set the plate on the table, glancing at her deity. He still had not put on his collar and his hair sprawled around his shoulders. Even in the half-light of the room, she could see the definition of the muscles of his chest and arms. She turned away quickly, hiding the blush that had risen in her cheeks. 

"Please eat, my lord. You need your nourishment." Kagome quietly left the room, pausing to catch her breath outside the door. She was surprised to find that she had barely breathed when she had stood looking at Inuyasha. His effect on her was both confusing and scaring her. Why was she reacting to him this way? 

She turned to see Miroku looking at her. "Is everything all right, Kagome?" He had noticed the blush of her cheeks and the way she was breathing. If only she would react to him this way, he thought. He was charming and had been told he was quite handsome, and yet the young priestess seemed drawn to their stubborn, arrogant deity. Perhaps he should attempt to act more like Inuyasha. But, no. He couldn't see himself talking and acting like that. Well, he would have to hope that his own charms could win the young woman over. If not, he would have to find another conquest.

"I'm fine. I just took Inuyasha some food. He won't eat it."

"Pity that our lord can't appreciate what's right in front of him." Miroku smirked, knowing that Inuyasha could hear him. The young priest wiped his dusty hands on his robe and disappeared once again into the spare chamber, hoping to make at least enough room for him to move his bed in before night. He also hoped that he would stumble across a more comfortable bed. He couldn't remember what had been given to the temple as offerings and what had been sold. Perhaps, if he didn't find a more suitable bed, he could convince one of the craftsmen in the village to duplicate Inuyasha's bed for him. After all, their skills were good enough to produce very fine furnishings. With an example to go by, it should be easy for them to build him his own soft bed.

Kagome took some water from a large tub and used it to clean the earthenware plates that she and Miroku had eaten on. There was still some of the delicious food remaining in the pot Miroku had carried back from the village, so she placed the cover over it and placed it on the altar next to the other food offerings. 

She had noticed that the water supply was getting low. Next to the large tub were two jugs hung from the ends of a pole. Kagome decided that she would refill the water while the others were busy. She lifted the jugs and placed the pole across her shoulder. Then she went to the large wooden doors and pushed open the one that was still unlocked. 

The sun was hot but there was a cool breeze that made the chore tolerable. Kagome remembered Miroku pointing out the well that was their source of fresh water, and she went directly to it and began to fill the jugs.

After several trips to the well she could see a noticeable change in the water level of the large tub. It wouldn't take too many more trips to fill it. 

Kagome's mind was busy while she made the trek back to the well. Why she couldn't stop thinking about Inuyasha was a puzzle to her, but nothing seemed to take her mind from him. She was so deep in thought that she failed to notice the figure that was perched on the roof of the temple, watching her as she traveled back and forth to the well. Strands of silvery-white hair moved in the slight breeze as he watched her make the trip to the well and back.

The tub was finally filled and Kagome was sweaty and dirty from her exertions. She shaded her eyes with her hand and looked in the direction of the river. It was a short walk from the temple and the thought of rinsing herself off in the cool water was appealing. She left the water jugs by the well and walked in the direction of the river. Again, the young priestess failed to notice the figure that watched her. Now he leaped from the roof, landing silently on the ground and following her at a distance.

It took only a few minutes to reach the river. The water sparkled in the sun and it moved slowly in the direction of the Nile. Kagome couldn't resist. She glanced around and, seeing no sign of anybody who would see her, she quickly took off her robes and slipped into the chill water. The initial shock of the cool water on her skin faded quickly as she swam around for a few minutes. When she felt that she couldn't take much more of the chill, she quickly ducked under its surface and rinsed her hair. She resurfaced with her wet hair streaming over her face, blinding her to the figure of Inuyasha only a few feet away on the river bank. His eyes were focused not on the priestess but on something in the water only a short distance from the bathing woman.

Kagome screamed as she felt arms come around her and lift her. Inuyasha had jumped from the river bank and grabbed her, quickly taking her back to the river bank where he dumped her unceremoniously on the sand. She pushed her hair from her face.

"What's the idea. I was just taking a bath." She grabbed her clothing, which lay on the sand next to her and quickly put it on. 

Inuyasha, however, was looking again at the river. Kagome's gaze moved to where he was looking and she gasped. There in the water where she had been only moments before was a very large and vicious looking crocodile.

"They don't usually come this far up the smaller rivers, but it's best not to bathe alone." He turned and walked back to the temple. 

Kagome glanced once more at the scaled reptile who now submerged and appeared to swim back downstream. She quickly ran to catch up with Inuyasha.

"Thank you. I wasn't aware that this river could be dangerous. I won't do it again." Kagome's voice shook, both with the chill of the breeze blowing across her wet body, and from the fear she still felt over her close call with death. 

Inuyasha simply walked ahead of her, not responding.

"I said thank you. Can't you even respond to that?" Kagome once again ran to catch up with him. Her fear had quickly been replaced by anger as she grabbed his arm.

Inuyasha stopped and turned towards her. For just a moment he found himself looking at her. Kagome's clothing clung to her wet body, leaving little to his imagination. Her hair had started to dry from the warmth of the sun and the breeze and now cascaded around her shoulders. Her large eyes were dark against her creamy skin. He had to force himself to look away from her.

"What I did I would have done for anybody in the same situation. I wish only to return to my chambers and be left alone for the remainder of the day." He turned and walked quickly back to the temple, his longer legs carrying him more quickly than Kagome could walk. 

She finally gave up trying to keep up with Inuyasha and instead walked to the well. The water jugs lay where she had left them. She quickly picked them up and returned to the temple, pulling the heavy door closed behind her. After returning the water jugs to their proper place, she retired to her own small cubicle, laying on her hard bed and replaying the events of the afternoon in her head. 

Miroku peeked from the spare chamber he had been cleaning. He didn't know what had happened between his deity and the temple priestess, but it was apparent that something had. He looked back at the room he had been cleaning, realizing that he had barely made a dent in the stored objects there. He would have to speak with Inuyasha about transporting the extra items to the markets in the north for sale. There was no other way to clear the room. 

The young priest quickly washed up, using some of the water Kagome had just filled the water tub with, and left the temple. He walked the short distance to the village, stopping to visit several of the town's craftsmen. It wouldn't hurt to mention the subject of a new bed to them. 

Both Kagome and Inuyasha were still in their respective bedchambers when Miroku returned. Once again he carried with him a hot meal prepared by one of the women in the village. He pushed open the temple door and went inside, setting the hot dish on the altar. He returned to the door and closed it, drawing the locking bar across it for the night. 

Well, if nobody else was going to eat, he certainly wasn't going to let good food go to waste. He quickly filled a plate and ate. It was late and had been a long day. The young priest decided to give up on clearing the extra chamber for now and retired to his cot. He quickly fell asleep.

Kagome had heard Miroku return, but hadn't said anything. She could smell the food and hear the priest serving himself. Sounds of his preparations for bed reached her through the screens. When she was sure he had gone to bed and had enough time to fall asleep, she went to the altar and filled a plate with food. Her eyes traveled to the doorway into Inuyasha's chambers and she picked up the plate, walking quickly to the door. 

"My lord, I have some food for you." She waited for a response. 

"Enter," was all he said.

Once again, Inuyasha was lying on the bed, his eyes looking at the ceiling. Kagome couldn't resist. She moved to the bed and twisted her head to look up at the ceiling.

"What's so interesting?" 

Her question caught Inuyasha off guard. He sat up quickly, allowing his gaze to fall briefly on Kagome.

He simply grunted in response to her question. 

"What do you want?" he asked the priestess.

"I have food for you." She indicated the plate in her hands.

"I'm not hungry. You can take it away." 

Kagome glanced at the table next to his bed. The plate she had left earlier was still there. However, the food that was on it was gone. She smiled slightly as she switched plates, taking the empty one and leaving the one with the fresh food. 

"I'll just leave this here. You can eat it when you are ready." Kagome turned to leave.

"Why?" 

The priestess turned to Inuyasha. "What do you mean, 'why?'?" 

"Why do you keep on bringing me food?"

"Well, I am the temple priestess. It is my duty to serve my lord. I am here to be sure you are taken care of." 

"Feh! That's not what I mean. You seem to be taking this all rather personally. Why?"

Kagome looked at him, realizing that perhaps she did have her own motives driving her actions. The thought of going to bed for the night without seeing him one more time would have driven her to his chamber even if her duty had not. However, she was not about to reveal this to the arrogant deity who sat on his bed before her.

"My position of priestess is something I do take personally. My grandfather raised me to believe that the duty of a priestess is sacred. I follow the ways I have been raised in."

Kagome sighed inwardly. For once, perhaps, her elderly grandfather's rants had come in handy. She had failed to listen to most of his stories and legends, but had been told about the duties of a priestess enough times to remember them. It was, after all, the position that her grandfather had hoped for her. In fact, her grandfather would be very proud of her taking the position of temple priestess. She would have to find a way to get word to him. 

Inuyasha grunted again. He shifted on the bed, swinging his legs over the side. Despite the fact that he had insisted repeatedly that he wanted to be left alone, he found himself enjoying the company of his new priestess. 

He reached over to the small table and picked up the plate. "Have you eaten?" 

"Not yet, my lord." Kagome shook her head.

"Bring yourself a plate."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha in surprise. Did he actually want her to eat with him? She nodded and quickly went to the main chamber, filling a second plate and pouring two cups of water. She juggled the plate and cups as she returned to Inuyasha's room, entering without speaking. 

Inuyasha sat on the edge of the bed as she had left him. He moved over, motioning her to sit on the bed near him. Kagome placed the two cups of water on the table before sitting on the bed. 

The soft feather-filled mattress was like nothing she had ever felt. She couldn't help but reach a hand down and feel the overstuffed mattress, wondering what it would feel like to sleep on it. Wondering what it would be like to sleep in his bed.

Kagome shook her head, chasing the image from her mind. The image, however, would not leave easily, especially when its subject sat so close to her. Kagome was acutely aware of just how close Inuyasha sat to her. His long silver-white hair hung to his waist, covering his back but not his shoulders. She found herself glancing at him, studying his profile as he ate. He seemed to have forgotten she was there.

"Eat." His command surprised her and she looked sheepishly at the plate in her hand, forcing herself to take a bite of the delicious food. Naturally, only the best cooks in the village sent meals to the temple. It would not do to send anything less to the temple of their deity. 

Kagome realized how hungry she was really was and quickly finished what was on her plate. Inuyasha had also finished his meal and turned to her, taking her empty plate from her hand. He set both plates on the small table and picked up a cup of water, handing it to Kagome.

She was surprised at his action, but took the cup and drank from it. "Thank you." 

Inuyasha stood up and stretched. Kagome caught herself staring at him, wearing only his kilt and lit by the irregular light from the torches that lined the walls of his chamber. His silver-white hair appeared almost amber in the torchlight. The effect was more than Kagome could handle. She quickly stood up and picked up the dirty plates from the bedside table, mumbling something about it being late and she had to be up early to handle her duties. She passed through the doorway, pausing briefly after the mat had fallen back in place. 

Why was her heart beating so fast? She had never felt this way and was confused. 

A noise from the other side of the room startled her. She glanced in the direction of Miroku's cot, but he appeared to be sleeping. He must have moved in his sleep. She washed the dirty dishes she had removed from Inuyasha's chambers and put them away. Then she washed her face and pulled her hair into a ponytail at the back of her neck, securing it with a piece of cloth. She quickly checked the doors, making sure they were locked before she slipped behind the screens that served as her room. She changed into her sleep robes and lay on her cot, trying to shake the image of Inuyasha as she had last seen him. It took a long time for sleep to find her.

Inuyasha watched as Kagome picked up the plates they had just eaten from and left the room. Her quick departure left him feeling odd. Nobody had ever made him feel like she did. The feelings were confusing to him. Why couldn't he get her out of his mind? After everything that had happened in him, he had vowed he would never trust another person. Then she had to walk into his life. 

He flung himself onto his bed and turned to lay on his back, once again studying a non-existent spot on the ceiling. Kagome's scent still hung in the air and he couldn't help but inhale deeply. He could hear her in the main chamber, washing the dishes and getting ready for bed. He successfully fought the urge to follow her into the other room and instead lay quietly, letting his mind conjure her image once again. He closed his eyes and found himself picturing her as she bathed in the river, just before he rescued her from the crocodile. It took him a long time to fall asleep. Even then, her image invaded his dreams.

Miroku was the first to wake, moving around the main chamber silently as he replaced spent torches and did his other duties. He fought the urge to peek at the sleeping priestess, even though the temptation was strong. No, he wouldn't risk her ire, or that of his deity, by invading her privacy. He did hope that she would awaken soon. There was a definite advantage to having a priestess at the temple. Especially one as beautiful as Kagome. He found himself wondering about Inuyasha's reaction to the young woman. Could she actually be breaking down the emotional walls he seemed to have built inside himself?

Inuyasha emerged from his chambers, carrying his gold collar in one hand. He dropped it at Miroku's feet. 

"Is there something to keep this from scratching? It's uncomfortable." 

Miroku picked up the collar and examined it. There didn't seem to be anything wrong with it, but if Inuyasha felt it needed adjustment, then it was up to him to make sure it was repaired.

"I'll see what can be done." Miroku bowed his head slightly towards Inuyasha.

Inuyasha glanced around the room, his eyes coming to rest on the screens that blocked his view of Kagome while she slept.

"I see our priestess is still sleeping." 

Miroku looked at Inuyasha in surprise. Was he actually disappointed that Kagome wasn't awake? 

"Yes, my lord. I couldn't help but notice that she seems to have had difficulty sleeping last night."

Inuyasha glared at the priest. "And just how would you know that?" He had noticed her restlessness himself. He had scarcely slept himself, but of course he really didn't need much sleep. 

"I couldn't help but hear her from my cot. She seemed restless."

Before Inuyasha could respond, he noticed a noise coming from the direction of Kagome's make-shift chamber. A moment later a yawning and stretching priestess stepped from behind the screens, stopping to look at the temple's priest and deity with surprise.

"Oh, I didn't know you were out here." She quickly tightened the sash of her robe and clutched it closed just below her neck. She quickly darted back behind the screens. Sounds of her movements drifted to the two men as she quickly changed into her clothes. 

A moment later she re-emerged from behind the screens, this time dressed in her regular clothes. She had untied her hair and it now hung loosely around her shoulders. She walked to the small altar, sorting through the food items there until she found a selection of fruit and cheese for their breakfast. She added to this a crusty loaf of bread. 

"If you're hungry, there is still a nice wheel of cheese and fruit." She had placed the food on a tray and now set it on one of the stone benches near Inuyasha and Miroku. She cut several pieces of cheese from the wheel and lifted the tray, holding it in Inuyasha's direction.

"My lord, I'm sure by now you are hungry."

Inuyasha casually took a chunk of cheese and turned away, walking towards his chambers. "I'll be in my chambers. I don't wish to be disturbed."

Kagome's gaze followed the retreating deity. She suddenly felt empty inside, wondering if perhaps she had done something to offend him. She started when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry about it. My father told me enough stories about our deity. He's not very comfortable around people, and he's always been rather rude." Miroku cringed inside, suddenly remembering that Inuyasha could hear even the softest voice from his chambers. He waited for the angry response he knew would come from Inuyasha's chamber, but it never did. 

Inuyasha was too deep in his own thoughts. Once again, he was confused about his reaction to the new priestess. When she had stepped out of her cubicle she had still been dressed for sleep, her robe only loosely tied. Her hair had been messy from sleep, and she had only been half awake. Her eyes had looked sleepy, even dreamy. At that moment, even rumpled from sleep, she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. 

_Damn it_, he thought, fighting an internal struggle. After what had happened between him and the first priestess, Kikyou, he was determined to never trust another person again. What was Kagome doing to him? 

His thoughts drifted to Kikyou. He had opened himself to her, only to be betrayed. Thanks to his misguided faith in the priestess, he had spent the past fifty years sealed to a pillar in his own temple. He had trusted her. No, he would not allow himself to trust this new priestess, no matter what. He would have to make every effort to avoid her, only seeing her when it was absolutely necessary. 

Inuyasha could hear Miroku and Kagome speaking softly in the main chamber. The new priestess was asking about what things she should do for the day, and the priest gratefully delegated his least favorite duties to her. He finished what he had to do and then returned to the spare chamber, more determined than ever to clear it for his own use. Within minutes the sound of furniture and boxes being moved came from the room, peppered with an occasional mumbled curse as the priest stubbed his toe or caught his finger between two heavy items. 

Kagome sighed and began her chores, her gaze returning frequently to the doorway to Inuyasha's chamber. She had finished most of the more tedious duties and had sat on one of the stone benches with a cup of water when Inuyasha emerged from his chamber. He barely looked at the priestess as he walked by, mumbling something about taking a walk and wanting to be alone. 

She watched as he left the temple, closing the door behind himself. Again, an empty feeling invaded Kagome. She wanted to follow him, but decided it would be better if she left him alone. He had made it clear that he didn't want her company, after all.

Inuyasha left the temple and quickly walked to the tomb that lay hidden behind it. He paused a few feet from the small building, closing his eyes against the memories. So much had happened. He would never know why Kikyou had betrayed him. If only he could have spoken with her one last time before she had died. But, he knew that was impossible. Her mummy lay just inside the tomb, preserved for eternity. 

He felt compelled to reach out and lay his hand lightly on the stone door of the tomb. "Why, Kikyou?" he whispered to nobody. Why did you betray me? Why did you start to hate me? If only he could find the answers, then maybe he would be able to move ahead with his life. 

One finger traced the seal on the tomb, his sharp fingernail following the contours. Its bright colors were a sharp contrast to the dull stone of the tomb. It all felt unreal. The fifty years he had been sealed had been lost to him. It seemed like only yesterday that Kikyou had confronted him at the temple and screamed at him to die before shooting the arrow that pinned him to the pillar. 

Inuyasha quickly turned and walked to the temple, entering and going directly to his chambers. He failed to notice the broken seal that lay on the ground near the door of the tomb. It was identical to the one that sealed the door, only it was broken into several pieces and its colors were faded from fifty years in the sun. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Inuyasha. Those are the property of one Rumiko Takahashi. I thank her whole-heartedly for giving us such an amazing manga/anime to read/watch. 

Temple of the Dog – Chapter 4

Kagome watched Inuyasha rush through the main chamber and enter his room. Something about his attitude as he went by warned her to give him some space. As much as she wanted to follow him, she held herself back, returning to the scrolls that Miroku had given her to read. Perhaps she could find out some things from the temple writings that would tell her what she needed to know. 

She was deep in thought with scrolls scattered around her on the floor when she heard a faint knocking on the large temple doors. 

Several of the older village children had come to deliver freshly made food for the deity. They stood quietly as Kagome opened the door, simply offering the food to the new priestess. Their curiosity was obvious, but they managed to keep it in check. They had hoped to catch a glimpse of the deity, making them the first villagers who had seen him since the miracle of his awakening. 

Kagome smiled at the children. They were only a couple of years younger then herself, she noted, and the two oldest boys seemed to have taken an interest in the beautiful priestess who stood at the temple door. They would spend the walk back to the village discussing her, although now they showed nothing but perfect manners. 

"Unfortunately, Inuyasha is not yet receiving visitors. I'm sure it won't be too much longer," Kagome smiled at the children. One of the boys prodded the other, convinced that her smile had been directed at him alone. 

"If you boys wouldn't mind, there are several dishes that need to be returned to the village. I'm sure you boys can figure out who they belong to." Kagome retreated into the darkened temple, placing the freshly made meal on the altar and retrieving the clay pots from the day before. She returned to the door and offered them to the boys, who accepted them gladly, smiling at the priestess and promising that they would deliver them to the rightful owners without damage.

The boys turned and left, the younger children following. Kagome watched as they disappeared from sight before closing the temple door. She turned to see Miroku already helping himself to a large helping of the food. 

"This is one of my favorite dishes," he explained as he heaped the food onto his plate.

"Be sure to leave enough for Inuyasha." Kagome couldn't help but smile. She now had a legitimate reason to disturb the deity. She waited for Miroku to finish filling his plate and then filled one for Inuyasha. 

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea," the priest mumbled around a large mouthful of food.

"He has to eat," Kagome stated, walking slowly to Inuyasha's chambers.

"I have your lunch," she said softly at his door. When he didn't respond, she repeated herself, this time louder. Still there was no response. Kagome moved the mat aside and entered his room.

At first she didn't see him. His bed was empty and a single torch lit the front of the room. When her eyes had adjusted to the semi-darkness she noticed the sheen of his silver-white hair coming from the back of the room. Inuyasha was sitting with his back to the temple wall, obviously deep in thought. 

Kagome set the plate on the small table by his bed and inched towards her deity. He didn't seem to notice her until she was almost to where he sat.

"I thought I told you I didn't want to be disturbed." His voice was rough and he sounded angry.

Kagome refused to let him faze her. "It is my duty to serve you…" she started.

"I don't need anyone to serve me! I just want to be left alone. Why can't you just leave me alone?" Inuyasha exploded, jumping to his feet. His hands were clenched into fists at his side as he turned to her.

Kagome stood firm, although she couldn't help but feel a bit frightened at his reaction. She noticed that he had something in his hand. It appeared to be a woman's hair ornament. She simply nodded to him. 

"As you wish, my lord." Kagome turned as if to leave. She paused. "Your lunch is on the table. I will return later with your dinner." 

She walked quickly to the door, trying to keep the tears that welled up in her eyes from falling. Why did she feel so horrible? The empty feeling from earlier returned to her. She felt sad, although she realized that perhaps it was partially from the way Inuyasha had looked. Despite his anger, she could see the pain in his eyes. Something, or someone, had hurt him deeply. Kagome longed to try to comfort him, but knew that he would reject her attempts. She returned to the bench where she had left her scrolls, trying to distract herself by reading the hieroglyphics on them. However, they appeared as blurs to her as her tears started to fall.

Inuyasha could feel the metal of the hair clip digging into his palm. He opened his hand and looked at the gold ornament, now bent by his own hand. He carefully smoothed the distressed metal and returned it to a small wooden box. 

He had not meant to yell at Kagome. Her startled expression haunted him and he longed to go to her. 

No, perhaps this was what it would take to keep her away from him. He had keep his distance from her if he was to remain strong. No. He would do whatever it took to keep his distance from the beautiful priestess. 

The aroma from the food she had brought reached him. He shrugged and went to the table, forcing himself to eat. When he had finished, he lay back on his bed, once again staring at the ceiling. Only this time two separate images came to him. He saw Kagome's face as he had yelled at her, her usual smile fading as she suffered his anger. He also saw Kikyou's face, twisted in hatred and anger as she let loose the arrow that sealed him. He spent the remainder of the afternoon lost in his own thoughts.

Kagome was once again interrupted from her reading of the scrolls by a knock at the temple door. She stood up, surprised to find how stiff her legs were. How long had she been reading? She noted the long shadows when she opened the temple door.

Once again, several children stood at the door, offering her a pot of hot food. The same two boys who had delivered the food earlier were back, only this time there were different younger children with them. Kagome smiled and told them thank you as she accepted the pot. She went into the temple to place the food on the altar, as before, and once again returned with a clean pot to be returned. One of the boys took the pot while the other held his hand out towards Kagome.

"I would like you to have this, Priestess." In his hand was a delicate gold hair ornament. 

"I really shouldn't," Kagome started, only to pause when she saw the crestfallen look on the boy's face. "It's so beautiful, I'm hardly deserving," she continued, content with the smile that lit the boy's face. 

"You are more than deserving. I know it isn't much, but I know that most of the offerings for the temple are intended for the deity. I just thought that it would be nice for you…" The boy had become flustered and now just shrugged and looked at his feet.

"I'd be honored to accept it." Kagome smiled at the boy who responded with a blush and a shy smile. He quickly turned and started running in the direction of the village. The other children turned and followed, but not before several of them said good-bye to the priestess. 

Kagome stood at the door for a moment before closing it once again. She noted that Miroku had already helped himself to some food. She picked up another plate and filled it, walking quietly to Inuyasha's chamber. Once again he didn't respond when she told him she had brought food. So, Kagome steeled herself and walked into his room. This time she simply removed the old plate and set the new one in its place. She kept her eyes averted, not wanting to look at him. She didn't think she could handle another of his angry glances.

"There is fresh food for you," she mumbled and then quickly left the room. Every fiber of her body screamed at her to go back, but she ignored them. He had made his feelings clear earlier, and she was going to do her best to abide by his wishes.

Inuyasha stared at the door, surprised that Kagome had left so quickly. It was unlike her. She was always so outgoing and friendly to him. He thought back to the way he had spoken earlier in the afternoon and shook his head. His words had the wanted effect on her, even though he was already starting to regret them. 

No, he told himself again. There was only one way to be sure he wouldn't ever be hurt again. He would maintain his distance, no matter what the cost.

Inuyasha turned to the food and picked at it, not really tasting it. Kagome's scent was fresh in his room and he found himself searching for every precious molecule of it, savoring each breath he took. He already knew that it was going to be a long and sleepless night.

Kagome returned to the main chamber and served herself some food. She found that she wasn't really hungry, and suddenly the smell of the food only nauseated her. She pushed the food from her plate back into the pot and placed the lid on it. She then washed the dish along with the one she had taken from Inuyasha's room and straightened the altar. 

She had left a number of scrolls scattered on the floor near the bench she had been sitting on. She rolled each one and put it away and finished her chores for the day. It wasn't quite dark, but Kagome wanted to be alone. She washed her face and went to her cubicle where she dressed for bed. The hard cot that she slept on was unappealing, but she lay on it. 

Her mind drifted to thoughts of Inuyasha and she started to wonder again what it might feel like to sleep in his soft bed. The thought of him lying so close to her was more than she could handle and she felt the sting of tears in her eyes. She longed to go to his chambers, even if only to see him and say goodnight. However, she knew she wasn't wanted there. He had made that very clear. 

Sleep was a long time in coming, and even when she finally did fall asleep, her dreams were invaded by visions of Inuyasha. 

Morning finally came and the three residents of Inuyasha's temple woke and quietly ate a breakfast of fruit and cheese. Miroku couldn't help but glance back and forth between his deity and the temple priestess, wondering exactly why the two were acting so distant. He tried to break the tension with some humor, only to fail miserably. 

"If I wanted to be ignored, I'd go to the village and track down some beautiful young women." His comment fell on deaf ears as both Inuyasha and Kagome were deep in their own thoughts.

Inuyasha returned to his chambers with barely a word. He mumbled something about wanting to be left alone and trudged off to his room.

Kagome cleaned up the remains of their breakfast and did her morning chores, trying to ready the temple for what they knew would be a large number of visitors when they finally reopened the doors. After finishing her menial labor she retrieved the scrolls she had put away the day before and started reading them.

Miroku shrugged. If someone wanted him to know what was going on, they would tell him. And, if someone didn't tell him soon, he was bound and determined to figure out how to get one of them to spill the beans. In the meantime he did his own morning chores and then returned to the spare chamber, still determined to clear it enough for his own personal use, although his determination was slowly fading as he realized more and more just how many items had been packed into the room. It would take quite an effort to transport everything to the market for sale, and he wasn't sure exactly how his deity would take to selling off the things that had been left as offerings to him. It would take some fast talking to convince Inuyasha that his priest required a private room when the temple priestess was sleeping on a cot behind screens. 

The priest was busy going through the items in the spare chamber when the knock came on the door and he was making too much noise to hear it. Kagome sighed and set the scroll she had been studying down to answer the large temple door. It took her some effort but she finally was able to move one of the large bars that held the doors closed. She pushed the door open.

Standing in the morning sunlight was the old seamstress. She flashed a toothless smile at Kagome, who couldn't help but smile back. The woman had been very pleasant to her during her fitting and she found that she looked forward to talking to her again.

"Your robes are finished, my dear," the old woman motioned to a boy standing by her. His arms were full of the robes that had been made for Kagome. 

Kagome couldn't help but notice that the boy was the same one who had brought food to the temple the day before. He now gave Kagome a silly grin. The priestess had to stifle her laugh. 

"Well, I guess we had better take the things inside, then," Kagome pushed the door open and moved inside, giving the old woman and the boy room to enter. She wasn't sure if she should tell Miroku that they had guests, but since the visitors were mainly there for her, she decided to handle things herself. 

"You can put the clothes there." Kagome motioned to one of the stone benches in the center of the room. The boy shuffled to them and set the clothes down. The silly grin was still on his face and Kagome felt another giggle coming on. She turned quickly to the old woman. "Thank you. I could have come to your home to pick up my robes. You really didn't need to come all this way."

"It was no trouble, my dear, and having an able-bodied helper made it even easier. Anyway, I wanted to pay homage to our deity. I don't see him…" The old woman looked around the room, obviously disappointed that Inuyasha wasn't waiting for her visit. 

"My lord is resting," Kagome answered, not sure how to handle Inuyasha's demand to be left alone. 

"Well, we can have you try on your robes to make certain they fit. Perhaps our deity will be done with his rest before we're finished." The old seamstress picked up the top robe and offered it to Kagome. "Here, my dear. Why don't you try this one on."

Kagome accepted the robe with a smile and walked quickly to her small cubicle. She quickly changed from her normal attire to the specially made robes, delighting in how they felt against her skin. The style was simple, but elegant, even for a priestess. She could see that the workmanship was exquisite and detailed, better than anything she had ever owned. The cut was flattering to her youthful figure and she couldn't help but notice that it was shorter than her original outfit, obviously one of the instructions given to the seamstress by their rather perverted priest.

She stepped from behind the screens, oblivious to the fact that Inuyasha was peeking at her from behind his door. She looked radiant, the robes being the perfect shade against her creamy complexion. She turned slowly for the seamstress to be able to view all sides, noticing that Miroku had come from the spare chamber, wiping his dusty hands on his robes. The look on his face said more than the low whistle he gave her. 

Kagome blushed. It was hardly fitting for a temple priestess to worry about style, but since the seamstress had put so much effort into making her robes, the least she could do was appreciate them.

The old woman nodded, "You do the robes more justice than they deserve, my dear. Go ahead and try on the next one."

Kagome quickly picked up the next robe and returned to her cubicle, quickly changing into what turned out to be an even more flattering robe. She once again turned slowly for the seamstress, delighting in the way the fabric flowed around her. Miroku once again whistled. His eyes were practically bulging from his head, he was staring so hard at her. 

She tried on the third and then the fourth set of robes, each being more beautiful than the last. When she came from her cubicle wearing the last robe, she could have sworn she heard a noise coming from the direction of Inuyasha's chambers, but when she looked she only saw the mat covering the door. There was no sound. 

Naturally, Miroku couldn't contain himself, taking the opportunity to go to Kagome. He clasped her hands in his. "Dear Priestess, it would honor me if you would agree to bear my child."

Miroku found himself sitting on the floor with Inuyasha staring down at him.

"You really are as big a pervert as your grandfather was," the deity shouted at him. He had been watching Kagome model her new robes when he heard Miroku's proposition. He hadn't taken time to think but had reacted, running from his room and knocking the priest away from Kagome.

The old woman came forward. "Well, done, my lord. It is right for you to defend your priestess from such inappropriate proposals."

Inuyasha turned to the old woman, seeming to realize for the first time that there were others present in the temple. 

Kagome stepped forward. "My lord, I would like to present the village seamstress to you. She is the one who made my robes for me."

The old woman gave an awkward bow. "I would be honored, my lord, if you would allow me to fit you for new clothing. While you are ageless, surely your clothes are not."

Inuyasha frowned, not having expected to be confronted by the old woman. 

Miroku scrambled to his feet, still rather shaken that he had angered his deity. He felt he would have to do some fast talking to smooth things over.

"Surely, my lord, you would like to have the village's amazing seamstress make you some new clothes. You can see how well Kagome's robes are done. It seems fitting that one of your position should wear only the best attire." 

"See, my lord, even your priest agrees with me. It would only take a moment, and I have several bolts of fabric that would be perfect for you." The old woman had already taken out a knotted cord and held it next to Inuyasha's kilt and counting the segments to figure out the length. She paused, needing to measure his waist and hips but leery of doing so without his permission.

"Perhaps my lord would be more comfortable with someone he knows measuring him?" Miroku smirked, hoping to make up for angering his deity and still unable to add some of his dry humor.

"You are not going to touch me," Inuyasha snarled at the priest. 

"Actually, it wasn't me that I was thinking about." Miroku's gaze traveled to Kagome. 

The priestess blushed when she realized everyone, including Inuyasha, was looking at her. She stammered, "I don't know how to measure someone for clothing."

"It's easy, my dear. You saw how I measured you for your robes. I simply need to know how many units around our deity is. You only have to measure his waist and his hips, my dear."

Kagome's blush deepened. She opened her mouth to object, only to be interrupted by Inuyasha.

"If it will get everyone to leave me alone."

The old seamstress held the knotted cord out to Kagome. The priestess wasn't sure what to do, but felt she couldn't refuse. She slowly reached out to take the cord from the old woman, turning to Inuyasha who stood passively only a few feet away.

Kagome moved slowly to Inuyasha, carefully reaching around him to draw the cord around his waist. She could feel the blush rising in her cheeks again and lowered her head, hoping he wouldn't notice it. She quickly measured him, pinching the cord at the point where it crossed itself. She let the loose end fall, keeping her fingers around the cord and counting the number of units from the end to her fingers. She told the seamstress the length and then knelt by Inuyasha. She reached around him again, bringing the cord around his hips. Her arms were barely long enough to reach around him, bringing her head close to his hips when she passed the cord behind him. She closed her eyes and hoped that he wouldn't notice her reaction as she brushed against him. 

Inuyasha was stunned when Kagome started to measure him. He held his arms away from his sides, allowing her to pass the cord around him. Her touch was gentle and he found himself relaxing under it. His resolve from earlier threatened to crumble, but at that moment he didn't care. Kagome's scent reached him as she pressed her face against his thigh, reaching to pass the cord behind him. He realized that his body was reacting to her closeness and he pulled away from her as soon as she had measured his hips. 

"If you're done, then I'm going to my chambers. I don't want to be disturbed for the rest of the day." Inuyasha stormed off to his room, hoping that the others hadn't seen how he had reacted to Kagome's touch.

Miroku smirked. The others seemed oblivious, but he had noticed Inuyasha's reaction. Of course, he couldn't blame his deity. She was quite beautiful, and of course, the new robes he had made for her only accented her beauty. He was having a difficult time controlling himself whenever she was near.

Kagome still knelt where Inuyasha had been, confused at his abrupt departure. She looked apologetically at the old seamstress before telling her the measurement. The priestess stood, brushing some dust from her new robes before turning to the old woman.

"I'm sorry. Inuyasha can be a bit… temperamental," she said, choosing her words carefully before she spoke. "I'm sure he didn't mean to be rude. He's just not comfortable around people."

The old woman smiled. "No apology necessary, my dear. He is, after all, our deity, and who are we to question his ways or motives. I have what I need and I'm sure he isn't going to be too particular about the style or fabric. I'll use my best judgment and should have several garments ready by tomorrow. After all, a kilt is much quicker to sew than a set of robes." 

The old seamstress allowed Kagome to escort her to the door. After the heavy wooden doors were closed behind her, the old woman laughed. Her helper looked at her questioningly. "Never mind, my boy. You are too young to understand these things." She continued to walk in the direction of the village. Inuyasha's reaction to Kagome had not gone unnoticed by her, either. 

Miroku decided it would be best not to say anything. Of course, if Inuyasha decided to say anything about his inappropriate behavior regarding the temple priestess, Miroku would have a trump card to play himself. It surprised him that a deity could be so easily swayed by a beautiful priestess. But then again, he knew the history of the temple and how Inuyasha had come to be sealed by the first priestess there. He could only hope that history would not be repeating itself here. 

"Wait here a minute, " the priest told Kagome. He turned and disappeared into the spare chamber. 

She could hear the sound of a heavy object being dragged. Suddenly Miroku reappeared at the door of the chamber, triumphant with a large wooden chest in tow. 

"Now that you have such nicely made robes, I'm sure you could use this to store them in." He pulled the chest the rest of the way to her cubicle, moving aside one of the screens to allow him to slide it into her make-shift chamber. He placed the chest at the foot of her cot, noting that she had placed a small bowl on each side of her bed. Each bowl was filled with water and the flowers the children had given her in the village. Otherwise her small room was completely unadorned. He would have to choose a few things for her to use. After all, a beautiful woman should be comfortable. Perhaps she would be appreciative of his efforts.

Miroku moved the screen back into place and stood up, rubbing his lower back as he stood up. He had overdone it the past few days working in the spare chamber. 

"Thank you," Kagome said, peeking behind the screens to see the ornate chest in her cubicle. She excused herself and spent some time putting away her new wardrobe, grateful to have an excuse to be by herself. Her hands were still trembling as she carefully folded her new robes and placed them into the chest. Why had she reacted so strongly to what had just happened? 

Kagome sat on her cot, so deep in thought that she didn't hear the knock on the large wooden doors of the temple. She was started several moments later by someone tapping on one of her wooden screens.

"There is fresh food here. I thought you might like to eat it while it's hot." Miroku mumbled, obviously having already helped himself to his meal.

Kagome went to the small altar and filled a plate of food, glancing nervously at the doorway of Inuyasha's chamber. She quickly walked to the door.

"I have your lunch, Inuyasha." When she didn't get a response she carefully moved aside the mat and stepped into the room.

It only took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the darkened room. Inuyasha was not lying on his bed, as he usually was, and she didn't see him lurking in the shadows like before. Perhaps he had slipped out while she was in her own small make-shift room. She walked to the small table by the bed and set down the plate of food. 

Kagome turned to leave, but paused. She found herself drawn to the soft bed. She glanced around the room once more to be sure she was alone before quickly climbing into it. The soft mattress welcomed her and she found herself curling up in the middle of it. Her head lay on the soft pillow and she found herself thinking that this was _his_ bed. She wondered what it would be like to lie here with him. _What am I thinking? _Again her thoughts confused her.

A noise outside the chamber door started her. She quickly climbed out of the bed and turned to smooth the mattress and pillow before leaving the room. She found Miroku in the main chamber, dragging a statue across the room. Apparently he was still trying to make room in the spare chamber. 

Unknown to Kagome, Inuyasha had been watching her the entire time. He sprawled across one of the ornate beams that supported the walls of the chamber, curious about her actions. He watched her silently, jumping down from the beams when she left the room and moving to stare at his bed. Why had she lain on his bed? He felt drawn to it, crawling into it himself. The mattress was still warm where Kagome had been only moments before. Her scent lingered on the bed and he found himself breathing deeply of it. He curled up where Kagome had been and found himself unable to shake her from his mind. He fell asleep thinking of her.

Kagome quickly filled a plate for herself and ate before starting her afternoon chores. They would have to work hard to finish the cleaning and preparation of the temple if they were going to open the doors to visitors soon. 

The afternoon went quickly. Both Kagome and Miroku were still busy when there was another knock at the temple door.

Kagome answered, finding the same boy who had brought food before standing there. He held out a pot of food, fidgeting and stammering as he offered it to her. She smiled sweetly at him and took the dish, surprised that it had grown so late. As usual, she set the dish on the small altar and told Miroku their dinner had arrived.

"Where is Inuyasha?" she asked the priest, who was already filling his plate.

"In his chambers," Miroku answered as he made himself comfortable and started to eat. 

Kagome shook her head. "I took his lunch in earlier but he wasn't there."

Miroku shrugged. "He hasn't left the temple. He's probably up in the rafters. That's where he used to sit when my grandfather was priest here."

Kagome looked worriedly at the door to Inuyasha's room. Surely the priest was mistaken. She took the plate of food and walked to the deity's chamber, calling out softly to him that she had his evening meal. Once again she didn't get a response so she walked into his room.

She was surprised to find him sleeping in his bed. The plate of food from earlier was untouched so she traded it for the fresh food. 

Inuyasha looked so peaceful sleeping in his bed. Kagome found herself staring at him, studying the details of his face as he slept. She was reminded of how she had first seen him, sealed to the pillar. Silvery-white hair fanned out over his shoulders. H wore only his usual kilt, not even sandals. She realized that she had never seen him wearing sandals. He seemed to prefer bare feet.

Kagome noticed that there was no sign of the place where the arrow had pierced him. In fact, his skin was flawless. Her gaze fell on his shoulders and chest, traveling slowly to his feet. He was slender, yet muscular. She could feel a blush rising in her cheeks as she thought back to that morning. 

Why had he retreated to his chambers so suddenly? Could he have been that disgusted by her touch? No, something told her that it hadn't been that.

A slight smile played on the corners of his mouth and she found herself wondering what he was dreaming about. 

She was startled when he opened his eyes and stretched. He looked directly at her.

"Excuse me, my lord, but I brought your evening meal," she stammered before quickly turning and leaving the room. 

Inuyasha was surprised at her hasty retreat. He found himself feeling disappointed that she hadn't stayed longer.

Kagome quickly cleaned off the plate she had taken from Inuyasha's room and fixed one for herself. Miroku had already finished eating and was busy poring over some scrolls, too tired from his exertions earlier in the day to do anything else. She took her plate to her cubicle and sat on the edge of her cot, picking at the food. It was difficult to eat with her stomach feeling the way it did. Why did Inuyasha always seem to affect her this way?

Luckily it was late and both she and Miroku had worked hard all day. The priest drew some water and disappeared into the spare chamber where he washed off the dirt from the day. When he reappeared he offered to refill the basin for Kagome. She gratefully accepted and quickly washed herself. She longed to go back to the river, despite her recent run-in with the crocodile, but knew she wouldn't be able to go alone. Her choices were the obviously perverted priest or Inuyasha. At that moment, neither choice held promise.

Miroku had locked the temple doors and tended to the fire and torches while Kagome had prepared for bed. He was already on his cot, mumbling something about why a temple priest should be given a more comfortable bed. 

Thoughts of Inuyasha sleeping in his soft bed flooded her mind. Kagome had a feeling it was going to be another one of those nights. She was going to find it difficult to sleep with visions of him invading her dreams. She lay on her hard cot, looking at the flickering torchlight on the ceiling and thinking about Inuyasha until sleep finally claimed her. 

Kagome didn't notice Inuyasha watching her from his doorway as she went to her make-shift chamber. As she disappeared behind the wooden screens that served as her walls, he slowly let the mat fall back into place. He, too, was doomed to a sleepless night. 

_Damn it_, he thought to himself. Why was he letting this woman get under his skin? He had vowed to never again trust another person, and here he found himself looking forward to seeing her. The sound of her voice. Her scent. He closed his eyes and once again visualized her at the river. Everything about her was getting to him. 

_Damn it_. He jumped lightly to the rafters and sprawled across one, trying to get comfortable. He finally fell asleep, only to dream about the young priestess.

Morning found Miroku up and about early. He had slept well and was anxious to finally open the temple to worshippers. He found that his concerns about Inuyasha's behavior seemed inconsequential to the fact that there would be many worshippers anxious to see their newly awoken deity. 

With worshippers came offerings. It was his hope that his hints to several of the village craftsmen would result in a new, soft bed for himself. He had grown used to sleeping in Inuyasha's chambers and had no plan on spending much more time sleeping on the hard cot that now served as his bed. Perhaps, once he cleared the spare chamber for himself and had a soft, inviting bed like Inuyasha's, he might even be able to persuade the beautiful priestess of the temple to share it with him.

Yes, he thought to himself. Surely she would tire of Inuyasha's attitude and finally appreciate the priest's gentle ways. He quickly replaced spent torches and put away his scrolls from the night before. 

Kagome woke up feeling as though she hadn't slept at all. She dressed quickly and went to the main chamber to prepare breakfast for Inuyasha. She doubted she would be able to eat with her stomach feeling like it was tied up in knots. She couldn't help but worry that he had seen her lying in his bed. If he had been in the rafters, it was possible. But then again, she had called out to him and he hadn't answered. Perhaps he had been asleep. She tried to convince herself that he hadn't seen her.

Kagome was cutting some cheese and a large, sweet melon for their breakfast when Inuyasha appeared at his bedroom door. His hair was rumpled, and he looked like he hadn't slept. 

Miroku quickly greeted him and suggested that perhaps he should prepare for the upcoming visitors to the temple.

Inuyasha growled softly and walked to the center of the main chamber where he dropped to the floor and sat cross-legged. He glanced at Kagome, who was still putting his breakfast together. Why did that blasted priest have to be so cheerful? Why did he even have to be there? Inuyasha wanted to speak with Kagome about the day before, but knew he wouldn't be able to say what had to be said in front of Miroku. 

Kagome turned to him and handed him a plate, turning away quickly to fix a plate for Miroku. She hoped that Inuyasha hadn't noticed her blushing. She quickly placed some food on a plate for the priest and handed it to him. His smirk told her that he, at least, had noticed her discomfort and seemed to be enjoying watching her squirm. 

The three ate their breakfasts in silence. Miroku glanced occasionally at both Inuyasha and Kagome, wondering exactly why they were acting so uncomfortable. Well, he was sure he'd find out later. In the meantime, they had to be ready for the first worshippers.

The priest put his plate down and stood up. "Well, we might as well open the doors. We can't keep the temple closed forever."

Kagome quickly gathered the dirty plates and washed them. She smoothed her hair and robes and readied herself to greet the worshippers.

Inuyasha leaned against a pillar moodily. He, for one, was not looking forward to what was to come.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Inuyasha. Those are the property of one Rumiko Takahashi. I thank her whole-heartedly for giving us such an amazing manga/anime to read/watch. 

Temple of the Dog – Chapter 5

It wasn't long before the first villagers arrived at the temple. All were anxious to great Inuyasha. Most had spent their lives coming to worship at the temple, viewing their deity sealed to the pillar. They were curious, too, what their deity would be like in person. After all, theirs was the only temple they knew of with a living deity. Most simply had statues devoted to their gods. 

The villagers carried various offerings. Nobody was without something to place before their lord. It would not do to greet Inuyasha without something to show their loyalty to him.

Miroku welcomed all comers at the door of the temple. He quickly introduced Kagome, who couldn't help but notice that the same gangly teenager from the previous couple of days was one of the first to arrive. He carried with him an offering for Inuyasha in one hand and a small bouquet of wildflowers for Kagome in the other. He held the flowers out to Kagome, who graciously accepted them and helped usher him into the temple with the other villagers.

Inuyasha remained unmoving against a pillar. He looked suspiciously at each villager as they entered. He stood so still that at first the villagers were concerned that he had become sealed again. Several people gasped when Inuyasha stepped away from the pillar he had been lounging against. He was obviously not happy about having to greet his followers.

Kagome glanced nervously at Miroku, not sure what she should do. He shook his head. Diplomacy was in order here, and who better than the priest to defuse a tense situation.

"Welcome, worshippers. As you can see, the news of our lord awakening is true. We ask that you be patient with our deity as he is unfamiliar with you all. Remember, he hasn't been able to greet his followers personally for fifty years." Miroku made large gestures with his hands and arms as he spoke, making sure to maintain an appropriate smile.

Inuyasha continued to glare. He wanted nothing more than to retreat to his chambers, but knew that he had no choice but to suffer through the day. He could only hope that the crowds would dwindle quickly. Once the villagers had seen for themselves that he was, indeed, awake, and had been to the temple to personally greet him, he hoped that most would stay at the village. 

He found himself looking at Kagome. She looked radiant, smiling at each villager as they greeted her. Her arms were full of flowers and he relaxed as he watched her. He had to admit, at least to himself, that Kagome did make an excellent priestess. She looked so natural surrounded by the villagers. The children, especially, seemed to be drawn to her. Not that he blamed them. There was something special about her.

_Damn it_. Why couldn't he stop thinking about her that way? No matter how hard he tried to keep her out of his thoughts, she always managed to sneak in. 

Miroku couldn't help but notice that Inuyasha was distracted. He followed the deity's gaze to Kagome and sighed. How could a simple priest compete with a deity for the affections of a beautiful woman? Well, he could only hope that Inuyasha would continue to remain distant to her. Perhaps she would turn to him for comfort when Inuyasha failed to respond to her.

The morning passed quickly, despite Inuyasha's unwillingness to play the part of the proper host. What he lacked in manners was more than made up by both Miroku's and Kagome's ways with the villagers. It was close to noon when an old woman appeared, accompanied by the familiar boy carrying a pot of hot food. 

Miroku looked nervously at the old woman. "Lady Kaede, it's always a pleasure to welcome you."

The old woman glanced around the room. Her gaze fell on Inuyasha. 

"So, it really is true. After all these years, you were actually released from Kikyou's magical seal."

Inuyasha stepped forward. He didn't like the tone of the old woman's voice. How dare she speak with such disdain regarding him.

Miroku stepped between them. He knew he would have to do something.

"My lord, I'm sure you remember Lady Kaede. Of course she was just a small child when you were sealed. She is the younger sister of the temple's first priestess, Kikyou."

Kikyou's sister? Inuyasha looked suspiciously at the old woman. Fifty years of living in the dry air of their land had left her face wrinkled and withered. However, there was something about her eyes. Well, at least her one eye. A patch covered her right eye. The remaining orb appeared bright, in spite of her obviously advanced age. While she was physically old, her mind had obviously remained clear. He thought back to the time fifty years before and pictured Kikyou's younger sister. Yes, despite her advanced years, the woman before him really was her.

"So, you walk the earth even though my sister is dead. I heard that you had awakened and came to see if it was true." She turned to leave. 

"Lady Kaede, won't you please stay and share the wonderful meal you brought for us?" Kagome smiled sweetly at the old woman. It was apparent that Kaede held a deep resentment for Inuyasha, and the priestess hoped that perhaps if she were to spend time with him she would see that he wasn't the monster she seemed to think he was.

"The meal is not from me. It was sent by the old seamstress. I simply walked here with its bearer. It is not wise for a woman my age to be out in this heat by herself." Kaede continued to look at Inuyasha.

"Why are you staring at me, old woman?" the deity shouted. 

Kagome rushed to his side. "My lord, please calm down. It's obvious that Lady Kaede is distraught over her sister's death, even after all these years. Perhaps if she could get to know how you really are?" the priestess looked hopefully at Kaede.

"Don't trust this monster or you won't live to regret it," Kaede told Kagome.

"Surely you are wrong. I have only been here for a few days but I know Inuyasha is not a monster." Kagome felt sorry for the old woman. 

"I see you are already working your charms on the new priestess. I only hope for her sake that she doesn't end up like my sister." Kaede turned and walked as quickly as a woman as her years could. The young man quickly handed the pot he was holding to Miroku and turned to follow her into the midday sun. Despite her age, Kaede walked quickly away from the temple.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha slammed his fist into a pillar. The action shook the temple and caused a cascade of dust and grit to fall from where the pillar met the ceiling.

"You're going to knock the temple down if you keep doing things like that!" Miroku yelled as he dropped the pot he held and covered his head with his hands.

The dust slowly settled. Inuyasha glared at the priest. He had been through enough for one day. The deity turned and stormed off to his chamber. 

Kagome stood by silently. She had never seen Inuyasha angry like this and it worried her. Of course, her first instincts were to follow him. However, a warning glance from Miroku told her that perhaps she should let the deity calm down. 

Her gaze traveled to the broken clay pot on the floor. Miroku looked at her apologetically and offered to clean up the mess. Kagome shook her head. 

"I need to keep busy. I'll take care of it. We'll just have to have a light meal. There was plenty of fresh fruit and cheese brought by the villagers this morning. And, I think the bread is still warm." Kagome found some old rags and used them to clean up the broken pot and spilled food. She washed her hands and began to prepare plates for each of them. 

Miroku thanked her as he took his plate and sat on one of the benches to eat. 

The priestess looked hesitantly in the direction of Inuyasha's chambers. He still needed to eat, so she picked up his plate and forced herself to carry it to his room.

At the doorway she called softly to him.

"Go away. I'm not hungry."

Kagome refused to be daunted by his attitude. It was obvious that Kaede's outburst had upset him, but he couldn't spend the rest of his life hiding from what had happened.

"I'm coming in," the priestess called and pushed through the mat.

Inuyasha looked down at her from the beam he sat on.

"I told you to go away. I'm not hungry."

"I'm not going away. You're going to come down here and eat. I don't know why Lady Kaede spoke the way she did to you, but she's an old woman. She obviously isn't over losing her sister, but you can't let what she said…"

"You don't know anything about it. I told you to leave. I just want to be alone!" Inuyasha snapped at her.

"I'm not leaving." Kagome set his plate on the table by his bed and sat on the edge of the bed. She wasn't going to let him scare her off this time. 

"Damn it, woman. Why can't you just leave me alone?"

"It's obvious you are hurting over this. You shouldn't be alone right now." Kagome's voice was soft and gentle.

She heard a soft thud behind her but didn't turn around. Good, so he had finally come down from the rafters. A moment later she could feel the bed move. She smiled to herself. She knew without looking that Inuyasha was sitting on the bed behind her. 

"Good. At least now we can talk."

"I told you to leave. I don't want to talk. I just want to be left alone." Inuyasha's voice was soft and low. 

Kagome turned to look at him. He was sitting with his back to her. 

"You should eat. The bread is still warm and I put extra butter on yours." Kagome could hear the pain in his voice. Kikyou's betrayal had hurt him deeply. Kaede's visit had only served to add salt to the wound.

"Why?" 

"What do you mean?" Kagome's voice was comforting.

"Why do you insist on bothering me?" His tone was softer than his words.

"I don't know…" Kagome was still confused at her own reactions to the deity. She had no words to explain it to herself, let alone him. 

"Will you leave me alone if I promise to eat?"

"I'll leave you alone for now. You can't lock yourself away like this forever, though." Kagome smiled slightly. It might have been small, but she had made progress with the stubborn deity. She stood up and walked quietly from the room.

Inuyasha turned and watched her leave. He closed his eyes and sighed before getting up and walking to where his food lay. He sat on the edge of the bed, noticing that again Kagome's warmth and scent lingered. 

Why was he letting her get to him? Despite all his efforts to keep himself distant from her, he found himself wishing again that she hadn't left. He longed to call out to her to bring her food in and sit with him as she had before. Just to have her near. He started when he heard her call softly at the door.

"Can I eat my meal with you?" Kagome asked hesitantly. She wasn't sure how he would react, but thought that perhaps he would like some company despite his protests to the contrary.

"Come in." Inuyasha tried to keep his voice steady. He watched as Kagome moved the mat aside and entered the room, carrying a plate of food for herself.

"I thought you might like some company." Kagome moved to sit on the edge of the bed. She smiled at Inuyasha before turning her attention to her meal. _Good_, she thought. _He seems to have calmed down_. 

They sat silently, each lost in their own thoughts as they ate. Inuyasha found that he liked having Kagome with him. Unlike Miroku, she seemed to know when to speak and when to just be there. Right now he didn't want to talk. He did, however, want Kagome by him. Her presence was calming. 

After he had finished eating, Inuyasha turned to the priestess. She kept her gaze averted, focusing on her plate. 

"Thank you." 

Kagome smiled. 

"You're welcome." She stood up and took the plate from him. 

Inuyasha didn't protest when she stood up to leave the room. He knew she wouldn't be far away and that she would be back with his evening meal. She would be back. The thought was comforting. 

"Well, I have my duties to take care of. I'll bring your dinner when it arrives." Just before she stepped through the door Kagome turned and smiled at Inuyasha.

He simply nodded as he watched her leave the room. 

Miroku shook his head at her. "That wasn't the wisest thing to do. It would have been safer to enter a den of hungry lions."

"He calmed down. The visit from Kaede seems to have stirred up some bad memories for him. What he needs now is time. They say that time heals all wounds." Kagome filled a basin with water and washed the dishes off before drying them with a soft cloth and stashing them under the small altar. 

Miroku shook his head again. He was going to have to try harder to impress the new priestess. She seemed more interested in their arrogant deity than in him. Well, claiming the spare chamber and making it comfortable for both himself and Kagome would be a start. He returned to the cluttered room, determined to find a way to clear it for his own use.

Kagome finished straightening the main chamber. The cleaning that she and Miroku had given it the day before left little for her to do. She glanced at Inuyasha's chamber door but decided that he needed some time alone. Kaede's words had affected him deeply and he would need time to think. 

Perhaps a walk would clear her head. 

"I'm going to take a short walk," she called into the spare chamber. 

She was answered with a muffled curse followed by a cheerful warning to be careful.

Kagome opened the door which had been closed when Kaede left. She pulled the door closed behind her, struggling with the great weight. Once outside in the bright sunlight she realized that she needed more than just a walk. She started walking in the direction of the village. It wasn't far and she could complete her mission and be back long before dinner would be brought for the temple. Perhaps she could intercept the bearer of the meal and save them the trip, since she would be returning there anyway. 

The day was sunny and clear, although there was something in the air that disturbed her. The journey to the village went quickly and without incident. Once she had reached the stone and packed dirt of the village streets she realized that she had no idea how to reach her goal.

Her young admirer spotted her and came running to where she stood. He stammered and blushed, not quite knowing what to talk to the priestess about.

She smiled at him. "Perhaps you can help me find my way to Kaede's house?"

The boy nodded. He would be more than happy to lead the beautiful priestess to the old woman's home.

Kagome followed the boy, asking questions about the village as they walked. He pointed out things of interest to her, including the homes of several of the village elders. Several children ran up to Kagome and handed her flowers, which she accepted graciously. Apparently the temple priestess was held in high esteem by the villagers. It took only a minute to reach Kaede's house, which was located near one edge of the village.

The house was small but well tended. A small garden framed the front doorway, providing a fragrant welcome to the visitors. 

"Thank you for helping me find my way. I'm not sure how long I'll be, and I can find my way back." Kagome smiled at her guide. He smiled awkwardly at her and quickly disappeared down the street. He couldn't wait to tell his friends that he had walked with the priestess. He knew he would be the envy of his group of friends.

Kagome watched the boy leave before she turned and knocked on the door.

She could hear movement inside the house. A moment later the door opened, revealing the old woman who had visited the temple just a short time before.

Kaede looked at Kagome with surprise. 

"I'm sorry to bother you at home, but I started thinking about things after you left the temple. I was wondering if, perhaps, you had some time to talk."

Kaede motioned Kagome into the house. "Time. We really don't know how much time we have, do we? My sister should have had a lifetime. Instead she is entombed behind Inuyasha's temple." The bitterness was strong in her voice. Fifty years had not been enough to heal the wounds left by her sister's death. The fact that the one she blamed for her sister's death still walked the earth had reopened the wounds and started them festering. 

"I know that your heart is still heavy from the loss of your sister. Please, if my being here is bothering you, tell me and I'll leave. I only came to ask you some questions." Kagome could feel Kaede's pain and felt deeply for the old woman. However, she felt that Kaede's dislike of Inuyasha was unfounded and was determined to set things right. 

Kaede led Kagome into a small sitting room and motioned her to sit down. The room was light and airy. Several pitchers filled with fresh-cut flowers decorated the otherwise plain room. Kagome felt comfortable there. She herself was one of simple tastes.

"Oh, before I forget." The priestess held out the flowers the children had given her. "These are not going to survive the walk back to the temple. Perhaps you would like to add them to yours."

"Thank you, my dear." Kaede looked at Kagome. The young priestess was definitely very outgoing and friendly. The old woman found herself liking the younger woman. 

Kaede took the flowers and put a handful into each of the pitchers, adding to the garden-like effect of the room. She returned to a chair near the one Kagome sat in.

"What is it you wanted to ask me, my dear?" Kaede asked.

"Well, I really don't know where to start. I have questions about what happened to your sister. I don't know why you blame Inuyasha for her death and I hoped maybe we could clear some things up." Kagome shrugged. Convincing Kaede that Inuyasha was not a monster was going to be a difficult task.

"I blame him because he was the one who killed Kikyou. I saw him attack her with my own eyes. He even attacked me." The old woman pointed to the patch over her eye, lingering proof of the fact that Inuyasha was dangerous. 

Kagome gasped. Surely the old woman was mistaken. "I'm sorry, but I simply can't believe that he would do anything like that. There is no darkness in his heart."

"What would you know of darkness in one's heart? You are a young woman, obviously attracted to our deity. It wouldn't take much for him to make you believe anything."

"It's not like that." Kagome was surprised at the old woman's words. Was her attraction to Inuyasha that obvious? No, despite his effect on her, she knew she was right. Her grandfather had told her that she had the gift of seeing into another's heart. Inuyasha's heart was filled with pain and loneliness. There was no darkness there. Of that she was certain.

Kagome tried to explain to Kaede why she knew Inuyasha was innocent. The fact that he had been genuinely surprised at the news of Kikyou's death and that he was feeling great sadness over it seemed enough to surprise the old woman.

Kaede peered at Kagome. The young priestess seemed so certain of her faith in their deity.

"How would you explain the fact that I saw him attack my sister?" 

Kagome shook her head. "I was raised in a family that believes strongly in things that can't always be proven. My grandfather is an assistant priest at the temple of Osiris near the pharaoh's palace. He has taught me many things over the years, including that there are those with the power to change their shape or project illusions."

Kaede didn't respond. Kagome thought perhaps the old woman hadn't heard her.

"I know of these things. Perhaps, if my sister had enemies it would make sense. But, Kikyou was a kind person. She had no enemies. What purpose would someone have for doing what you suggest?" It was obvious that the thought had already occurred to the old woman. Naturally, she had tried to find some peace regarding her sister's death, including finding out why Kikyou had been killed.

"She was the priestess at the temple of a deity. Even the most loved deities sometimes have enemies. Perhaps she hadn't been the target." There were still things about the story that just didn't make sense to Kagome. True, she had only known Inuyasha for a few days, but in that time she had come to see that the stubborn, arrogant exterior he showed to everyone was just a cover. Of that she was certain.

Kagome told Kaede about her experiences with Inuyasha since coming to the temple. The incident at the river with the crocodile came to her mind. The old woman simply shrugged. "Perhaps he was just following you, hoping to get a look at you bathing."

"Not Inuyasha. Now, if we were talking about Miroku…" Kagome giggled.

Kaede smiled. "True, that temple priest is a known pervert. He comes by it naturally, since both his father and grandfather were just as bad. I had my own share of indecent propositions from them when I was younger. Of course, the current temple priest sees me only as an old woman." 

The two women talked a while longer. Kaede related the story of Kikyou and Inuyasha as she knew it. It was the same as what Kagome had heard at the temple, except that in Kaede's version, Inuyasha had attacked Kikyou. Kikyou followed him to the temple where she sealed him to the pillar before succumbing to her own wounds. She had died on the temple floor only a few feet from where she had sealed her deity.

"Did anyone ever find the body of the dead thief?" Kagome asked. The disappearance of the body at the same time Kikyou betrayed Inuyasha bothered her. _Could there be a connection_? she thought. 

"No, the body was never found."

Kagome thought deeply for a moment before turning to the old woman. "Is it possible for me to see the place where Kikyou nursed the thief?"

Kaede seemed surprised. "She found him in a deserted building on the outskirts of the village. His wounds were too great for him to be moved, so she went there to care for him. The building was already old even back then. It's not much more than rubble now."

"I'd still like to see it, if you wouldn't mind." Kagome's instinct told her that the answer to the mystery might be at the place the thief had died. His missing body still concerned her.

Kaede stood up and walked to the door. When they were outside, the older woman turned and led the younger one down the road, away from the main part of the village. It was a short distance to the remains of the building. Kagome noticed that the village wasn't visible from the spot because of a rise in the ground. If something had happened there, it would have gone unseen by the villagers. 

As they came close to the broken stones and debris of the old building, Kagome felt a growing tenseness in her. The closer she came to the rubble, the stronger the sensation was. When she stood right next to the spot, she reached out a hand and touched a large chunk of stone, only to pull her hand away as though she had burned herself. She gasped and took a step backwards.

Kaede looked at the young priestess in concern. "Is there something wrong?"

"Evil. There is a great evil here. Or, at there was. I've never felt anything this strong." Actually, Kagome had felt an evil this strong one time before. Her mind shifted to her meeting with the pharaoh. He had appeared to be normal, but when she had come near him, the sensation of evil was more than she could handle. Then, when he had sent his men for her…

Kaede looked at Kagome. The young priestess was distressed. "Perhaps we should return to my home?"

Kagome agreed and quickly left the place where the dying thief had been. Had the evil been present fifty years before? Could it have had something to do with Kikyou's death?

Kaede invited Kagome into her home when they reached it, but the young priestess declined. She was anxious to return to the temple. She had her chores to do and wanted to rest before dinner. It had been a long and very stressful day. She bid Kaede farewell and walked back to the temple.

The young priestess passed the place where she had bathed in the river a few days before. The cool water looked inviting, and despite Inuyasha's warnings, she couldn't resist. She did, however, first check for signs of crocodiles, but found none. It was probably an isolated incident. As Inuyasha had said, the animals seldom came this far up the smaller rivers. They preferred the waters of the Nile.

She quickly disrobed and slipped into the cool water, letting it wash away the dust and tension that surrounded her. A noise on the river bank caught her attention. She squealed and ducked under the surface of the water with only her head showing and stared.

"You idiot. How dare you follow Kagome to the river." Inuyasha stood over a cowering Miroku. The priest rubbed his jaw where apparently Inuyasha had punched him.

"I simply came here to take a bath. I had no way of knowing that she would be bathing." The priest stood up and brushed sand from his robes.

"Liar. I know you well enough. You and your family are nothing but perverts. I told you to keep your hands off her."

Kagome was surprised at the emotion in Inuyasha's voice. That he was protecting her like this was even more surprising. 

Miroku quickly walked back in the direction of the temple. Inuyasha stood on the river bank for a moment, watching the priest leave.

"Thank you." Kagome was grateful for Inuyasha's presence.

"I told you not to come to the river alone. You never know what kind of animal you might run into." Inuyasha's silvery-white hair moved in the breeze. He looked amazing standing there in the sunlight.

He turned to look at Kagome and stared. While she had watched his interaction with Miroku she had raised herself slightly out of the water. She wasn't aware of it until she saw the look on Inuyasha's face. He stared for a moment before blushing and turning away. The priestess looked down and realized that the river no longer covered her shoulders and chest. The cold water had accented her figure and there was no doubt that the deity had seen her. 

Kagome ducked under the water again. It was funny, but she didn't feel as embarrassed as she knew she should. Once again, Inuyasha was having that strange effect on her.

"I suggest you get out of the river and get dressed. I'm going back to the temple. I have a few more words for our perverted priest." Inuyasha wanted to throttle himself. How could he have just stood there and stared at Kagome? He had called the priest a pervert, but didn't his own actions just prove that he was one, too?

He could hear the splash of the water as Kagome slipped out of it's chill and put on her clothes. Once again, her robes clung to her wet skin and Inuyasha couldn't help but notice that little was left to his imagination when he turned to look at her.

"Perhaps you should stay outside until you are dry." His voice was dull and lacking in emotion. He turned again and walked in the direction of the temple, hoping that she hadn't noticed his reaction.

Kagome looked down at herself and realized that the thin cloth clung to her like a second skin. Once again, Inuyasha had seen her. Funny, though, she realized that she didn't feel embarrassed. He had been a gentleman about it, too, but could knew from the look on his face that he had looked.

The young priestess walked slowly back to the temple. The warm sun and gentle breeze quickly dried her body and clothes, but she still hesitated before entering the temple. Something was still bothering her. She glanced at the back of the temple as she approached it. There, nearly hidden from her view at that angle, was Kikyou's tomb. She turned and circled the temple, stopping just in front of the tomb.

Would they ever know why Kikyou had shot Inuyasha? She had been the temple priestess. From what everyone had said, she had been a sweet and gentle person. She had been a good priestess and shown nothing but loyalty to her deity. Why, then, would she have shot him with the arrow?

Kagome stepped closer to the sealed door of the tomb. She could feel something hard under her sandal. She moved her foot and stooped down, picking up what appeared to be part of a seal. There in the sand by it were more pieces. She gathered the pieces and lay them on her open palm, reconstructing the entire seal. It was old and faded and looked more than just a little familiar. 

Kagome gasped when she looked at the door of the tomb and saw the same seal there. However, the one on the door appeared to be newer. Once sealed, a tomb remained that way. After fifty years, surely the seal wouldn't look as bright. It would be more like the one in her hand.

The priestess ran to the temple doors, struggling to open the heavy hinged wood before calling out to Inuyasha.

He came running from his chambers, concerned that Kagome was in danger.

"I found this by Kikyou's tomb. The seal on the tomb looks new. Why was it changed?"

Miroku sat nearby writing on some papyrus sheets. He quickly put them down and approached Kagome. " The tomb was sealed fifty years ago and hasn't been touched since."

Kagome held out the broken seal. "This one is faded, like it's been exposed to the sun for a long time. The one on the tomb is bright. It looks like it was just put there."

Inuyasha and Miroku both ran out of the temple and to Kikyou's tomb. Kagome followed. 

"Damn it, what's going on here?" Inuyasha peered at the seal. Kagome was right. It looked too new to be the original.

"I checked it just a few days ago," Miroku started. Then something occurred to him. "That was the morning of the day when everything happened."

"What do you mean 'everything happened'?" Inuyasha demanded.

"First there was the visit from the pharaoh. Then there was Kagome showing up. And, then, of course, was Kagome touching the arrow and releasing you." Miroku appeared deep in thought, trying to remember everything about that day.

"The pharaoh was here?" Inuyasha looked at the tomb. "You said you checked the seal that morning and it was all right. Now it's been tampered with. Who the hell would have done that?" The deity scanned the edges of the tomb door and suddenly reached out and grasped it, pulling the heavy stone away from the temple.

"My lord, " Miroku started to say, but stopped and stared.

When Inuyasha moved the door, they could see inside the tomb. There was Kikyou's sarcophagus, only the lid lay on the ground next to it. The four niches where the canopic jars should be were empty. Miroku quickly went into the tomb and peered inside the sarcophagus. 

"Well, priest?" Inuyasha's asked impatiently.

"It's empty." Miroku looked dazed. How could this have happened? Who would have taken the mummy of the priestess?

Kagome stepped back from the temple. She held one hand at her neck. "No…"

Inuyasha became concerned. "What's wrong, Kagome?"

"I feel evil. There's a darkness here. I've only felt it two times before. Once earlier today. The other time was when I met the pharaoh." She took another step back and looked at Inuyasha.

"Okay, priest, tell us everything that happened that day." Inuyasha demanded as he led Kagome back to the cool comfort of the temple. She was visibly shaken and he wasn't faring much better. That Kikyou's tomb had been broken into was bad enough, but that her body was missing was more than he could take. 

Miroku thought back to that morning and told them everything about the pharaoh's visit. He filled Inuyasha in on how he had found Kagome in the temple later that day. And, of course, the deity was already aware of the events following his own awakening.

"Why would the pharaoh want Kikyou's mummy?" Inuyasha was still in shock. It had only been a couple of days since he had discovered that Kikyou had died. Now he had to face the theft of her mummy. 

Miroku looked at Kagome. "Perhaps now would be a good time for you to tell us how you ended up coming here."

The pharaoh's top advisor approached him. "Your highness, I have two pieces of news for you."

Pharaoh just waved a hand, instructing the man to continue.

"The first is that the sorceress has obtained the last ingredient needed to perform the ritual you require."

Pharaoh smiled. "Good. What is the other new?"

The advisor looked nervous. Being the bearer of bad news was not a good thing with a pharaoh like his. He cleared his throat and looked around nervously.

"There is a rumor, your highness. A rumor told by several usually trustworthy sources. They say that the deity Inuyasha has awakened. A new priestess is in place at the temple. It appears that she was the one who unsealed him."

The pharaoh stood up and glared at the man. "I need to know for sure if this is true. Also, if it is true, I want him taken care of. Oh, and the priestess should be brought here. Any priestess with that kind of power could be useful to me."

The advisor bowed to his pharaoh and quickly left the room, glad to have made it away with his life after being the one to tell their leader the bad news. He didn't know why the pharaoh cared so much about a minor deity, but he was not one to question orders. He snapped at several of his underlings to find out all they could. He then left the pharaoh's palace and walked to a local eating establishment, where he had a meal and a large jug of wine. There were days when it did not pay to be the pharaoh's top advisor.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Inuyasha. Those are the property of one Rumiko Takahashi. I thank her whole-heartedly for giving us such an amazing manga/anime to read/watch. 

Temple of the Dog – Chapter 6

Inuyasha stared at Kagome while Miroku smiled and made himself comfortable on one of the stone benches.

"I didn't do anything wrong…" Kagome's voice caught in her throat. The way Inuyasha was looking at her was unnerving.

The deity shook his head, his expression relaxing. "Nobody thinks you did anything wrong. It's just that a lot of strange things all happened at the same time, and the fact that you came here and unsealed me at the same day…"

Of course. Too many mysteries made people nervous. Kagome sighed and sat on a stone bench across from Miroku. Inuyasha lowered himself to the stone floor and sat with his legs crossed, not looking at either the priest or priestess.

"Go ahead, Kagome." Miroku smiled at the priestess and motioned for her to speak. 

"I think I already told you that my grandfather is an assistant priest at the temple of Osiris near the pharaoh's palace. Our home is not far from the temple. My family has been with the temple since my grandfather was a young boy. My mother even served as a temple singer when she was younger. It has been my grandfather's dream for me to become a priestess, even though not too many temples use priestesses. They are usually only found at temples for female deities. Or, in the case of this temple, at ones where there is a living deity."

Miroku nodded. He knew that this was perhaps the only temple in existence with a living deity. The added need for a priestess came because of the deity's own, personal needs. He smirked when he thought of what duties he would find for a priestess if he were a deity.

Inuyasha gave the priest a warning look. It was obvious that the perverted priest was thinking inappropriate things by the way his gaze traveled over Kagome.

Kagome shifted her position on the hard bench. "Well, I grew up spending much time at the temple with my grandfather. The priests would find small chores for me to do. I think they wanted me to feel important. They even taught me how to read and write.

"The temple of Osiris was almost like a second home to me. I know that my grandfather wanted me to become a priestess, so he made sure I was taught everything I would need to know."

Miroku interrupted. "Why, then, were you not already a priestess at another temple?"

Kagome shrugged. "I did visit several temples that were in need of a priestess. They just didn't feel right to me. Oh, it wasn't like there was anything wrong with them. I just didn't feel I was the right one to be the priestess there. It wouldn't be right to take the position of priestess at a temple you didn't feel a strong loyalty to."

Again Miroku nodded. 

Kagome took a deep breath and looked at Inuyasha. However, the deity seemed distracted. He stared at nothing and seemed to be deep in thought. Was he even listening to what she said?

"As I got older, I spent less time at the temple. However, I would still visit my grandfather there. I even helped with the celebrations at the temple. I'm not a singer like my mother, but I have acted as temple singer when one was needed.

"Recently there was a great celebration at the temple. Word was that the pharaoh himself would be attending. Naturally, the priests needed all the help they could get preparing the temple. I helped with the cleaning and decorating and then even filled in as one of the temple singers.

"Everyone was nervous and excited. It isn't often that the pharaoh goes to a temple. Usually the priests are expected to visit the palace. 

"The celebration began and the temple was full of people. Most of the people were asked to leave while the pharaoh was there. However, since I was helping at the temple, I was allowed to stay. The pharaoh arrived and came into the temple with his personal guard. 

"I can't explain it. There was something wrong with him. My grandfather tells me I have a gift. I can see the darkness in a person's heart. I couldn't even go near the pharaoh. The feeling of darkness was too great.

"However, the pharaoh noticed me. He spoke with my grandfather, who naturally bragged about me to the pharaoh." Kagome shook her head. Her grandfather was always embarrassing her when he spoke to others. This time, however, it caused her more than embarrassment. 

Kagome paused and looked from the smiling priest to the sullen deity. 

"I didn't think too much about it until a couple of days later when one of the pharaoh's personal advisors arrived at our home. He had come with several of pharaoh's guards to invite me to the palace. I really didn't want to go, but my grandfather wouldn't allow me to refuse. So, I went to the palace.

"I've never been to the palace before. It's extremely large and very ornate. Not the kind of place I feel comfortable in to begin with, but thinking about how the pharaoh had made me feel at the temple didn't help. I couldn't wait to get out of there. Except that when they led me to the chamber where the pharaoh holds his audiences…"

Inuyasha shifted and looked at the priestess. Her soft voice had changed. He could hear the fear and stress rising as she spoke. He longed to comfort her, but kept his distance. The truth needed to be told.

"Except for the pharaoh, his advisor, and a couple of the pharaoh's guard, the room was empty. I don't think I've ever felt more uncomfortable in my life. When he told me to come forward I wanted to scream. But, I knew I couldn't do anything that would make my family look bad. I walked up to where he sat on his throne. I could feel the darkness but couldn't do anything about it.

"Pharaoh told me that I was to move into the palace. Not only did he need my abilities as a priestess, but that he wished to make me his concubine. Some women would have thought the proposition was an honor. It just made me feel dirty. The thought of that man touching me…"

Kagome lowered her eyes. Tears welled in them, threatening to fall. She didn't even notice when Inuyasha moved from his position on the floor to sit near her on the bench. 

"The guards took me home to pack my belongings and say goodbye to my family. I didn't know what else to do, so I ran away. I wasn't even sure where I was going. Something led me here. I remembered my grandfather talking about this temple. I don't know why, but it seemed to draw me."

Kagome could no longer hold back the tears. She buried her face in her hands and sobbed softly. She was surprised when she felt a hand on her arm. Inuyasha leaned toward her.

"It's all right. You didn't do anything wrong. You're safe here."

Kagome did feel safe with him next to her. She turned and leaned against his shoulder, borrowing his strength. Inuyasha didn't pull away. He closed his eyes, forcing himself to maintain his distance. However, his resolve was being tested to its limits.

Miroku cleared his throat and excused himself, noting that it was nearly time for their dinner to arrive and that he would watch for it. He stood up and pushed open one of the large temple doors, closing it behind him after he stepped outside. 

_Damn that priest_, Inuyasha thought. With Miroku in the room, he was able to control his desire to comfort Kagome. With the priest gone, he could feel his resolve crumbling.

Kagome sat up and pulled back, obviously embarrassed. 

"My lord, forgive me. I shouldn't have…" She quickly ran to her make-shift chambers and chided herself for having been so familiar with Inuyasha. He was the deity, after all, and she was only a priestess. 

Inuyasha sat passively and watched Kagome run to her chambers. His instincts told him to follow her, but his resolve held firm and he sat unmoving on the stone bench. The priestess's scent clung to him and he closed his eyes, once again taking it in. She was so beautiful. So gentle. He would keep his distance, but he would also protect her from the pharaoh. 

He touched his arm where she had leaned on him. The lingering wetness of her tears coated his fingers and he raised his hand to his mouth and tasted their saltiness. Inuyasha closed his eyes tightly and fought the urge to go to Kagome. He could hear her from her chambers. Her sobs were growing softer, finally stopping as she fell asleep. 

Inuyasha walked to his chamber. He paused and looked at the screens that shielded Kagome from his view before turning and entering his own chamber.

A short time later Miroku entered the temple, carrying a cooking pot. He glanced around the empty main chamber before moving to the small altar where he set down their evening meal. He wasn't sure if he should disturb Kagome so he decided to serve himself. He finished eating before he walked to her chambers and knocked on the wooden screens that served as her walls.

Kagome stirred at the noise. She sat up and looked around, her dream still fresh in her mind. The dark wooden screens that served as her room loomed before her. She heard Miroku calling softly to her that their dinner had arrived and that she would have to hurry if she wanted to eat it while it was still hot.

The priestess quickly slipped on her sandals and walked into the main chamber. She thanked Miroku for letting her know their meal was there and quickly filled a plate. She hesitated a moment before standing up and walking to the door to Inuyasha's chambers. How could she face him after she had overstepped her place as his priestess?

"Come in." Inuyasha's voice startled her. She hadn't spoken, but he knew she was there.

The priestess moved aside the hanging mat and stepped into the deity's chambers. He sat on the edge of the bed, looking at her without expression. Kagome wasn't sure what to do so she moved to set the food on the low table by the bed. 

"Bring a plate for yourself." Inuyasha's voice was low and almost monotone. 

Kagome looked surprised. "My lord? Perhaps you would rather I not stay."

"I said for you to bring a plate for yourself." 

Kagome nodded and left the room, returning moments later with a plate of food and two cups of fresh water. She sat the cups on the table. Inuyasha had already taken his plate and was waiting for her to sit down.

She moved to the edge of the bed, sitting farther towards the foot than before. It was difficult enough to be here with him, especially after what happened earlier. She wondered if he was angry about her actions.

"My lord, I'm sorry about the way I behaved earlier. Perhaps the temple would be better off with a different priestess." Kagome felt like her heart was in her throat. She didn't want to leave, but was sure she would be dismissed. 

"Your place is here at this temple." Inuyasha kept his gaze averted from Kagome. Each moment she was near him was like torture. But, he knew he would have to be strong. 

Kagome felt like a weight had been lifted from her. "Thank you, my lord. I assure you that I won't do anything so inappropriate in the future."

Inuyasha could remember the taste of her tears. Why did he have to be distant when he wanted nothing more than to comfort her? He glanced down to the spot where the arrow had once pierced him and the memory served as a reminder. He would have to stay strong. The last time he trusted someone, it had ended in tragedy. It would be difficult, but he would have to keep his distance from the priestess. 

They sat quietly and ate. When they both had finished. Kagome stood up to leave.

"Thank you." Inuyasha's voice was still void of emotion. 

Kagome took the plates back to the main chamber and washed them. She finished her duties and got ready for bed. "Goodnight, Inuyasha," she whispered as she made herself as comfortable as she could on the hard cot. 

Inuyasha couldn't help but smile to himself in his chambers. He knew the priestess had not intended for him to hear, but apparently she wasn't aware just how sensitive his hearing was. He found himself whispering back to her, "Goodnight, Kagome."

It was late at the palace when the young woman was ushered into the pharaoh's audience chamber. She looked around worriedly until she spotted the man lounging on the throne at the end of the room. She quickly walked to a spot just below the raised throne.

"What's going on?" she demanded.

The pharaoh looked at her, taking in her foreign attire and the six foot tall boomerang that she carried with her. 

"So, you are the youkai exterminator?" the pharaoh asked her.

"My name is Sango. Yes, I'm a youkai exterminator. I was called here by your men." The young woman motioned to several of the pharaoh's guard who appeared to have recently been in a fight.

The pharaoh smiled. Good, she appeared to be exactly what was needed for the job at hand.

"I am in need of your services." The pharaoh's smile held a hint of something. 

Sango scowled at him. "What makes you think I'm interested?"

So, she would need some convincing. He motioned to his advisor who opened a small box and took out something. He handed the item to Sango.

"Where did you get this?" she gasped. It was a metal face mask almost exactly like the one that hung from her waist. The only difference was the color of the cloth strap. Where hers was red, the mask in her hand had a green strap.

"I like to think of it as insurance," the pharaoh laughed softly.

_No_, thought Sango. Surely it couldn't be so.

"Your brother will be safe as long as you do what is needed." The pharaoh laughed again. It was an evil laugh that made Sango uncomfortable.

"Where is Kohaku? I want to see him first." Sango's voice shook with anger.

"You will see him soon enough. First, you have a job to do. I understand you are considered to be one of the best at what you do."

The pharaoh motioned to his advisor, who stepped forward and told Sango that he would fill her in on the details. He walked to the entrance of the room, waiting as she followed him. She looked back over her shoulder and saw the pharaoh talking to one of his guards.

She would do what was required of her. However, once Kohaku was returned safely to her, she would make that man pay.

"By what name does the pharaoh call himself?" Sango asked in a soft voice.

"He is called Naraku," the advisor told her. She was led to a small room where the details of her duties would be given to her.

Inuyasha continued to be distant and moody the next day. Kagome did her chores around the temple and greeted worshippers when they came. She took Inuyasha his breakfast and lunch, staying to eat with him at his request, although he hardly spoke otherwise. Miroku fought with the never ending task of clearing the spare chamber. 

Inuyasha escorted Kagome to the river after the last of the afternoon worshippers had returned to the village. He made certain that he couldn't see her bathing, although for the first time he thought he could understand a little of Miroku's ways. He waited for her to dress and follow him, making sure to keep his eyes focused on the path ahead. 

Deity and priestess entered the temple to find Miroku busy writing on some papyrus. 

"What the hell are you writing now?" Inuyasha demanded.

Miroku looked at the deity apologetically. "I thought I would write a letter to inform the necessary authorities about the disappearance of Kikyou's mummy." 

"And exactly how are you going to get the letter to them?" 

"We have many worshippers who travel from other places, my lord," Miroku explained. "When I find one who traveling near the letter's destination, I simply ask them to deliver it."

"Feh! And how do you know the letter will be delivered?"

"I don't know for sure. However, I have never had one that didn't arrive safely at its destination. You need to remember that the worshippers see this as an honor. They would not accept the letter if they didn't intend on seeing it properly delivered."

Kagome looked hopeful. "Do you think I could have a letter delivered to my family? My grandfather would be able to receive it at the temple of Osiris in the city of the pharaoh."

Miroku smiled at Kagome, glad to see her happy for the first time in several days.

"Of course. You will have to write it and have it properly addressed. Then, when we find someone who will be going that way we can ask them to deliver it for you."

"I'll write it right away." Kagome quickly took out some papyrus and a quill. She borrowed some ink from Miroku and started writing excitedly.

"Women don't know how to write," Inuyasha argued. However, he watched her over her shoulder. She appeared to know what she was doing.

Miroku looked at Kagome's papyrus. "Not only can she write, but she has excellent penmanship."

Inuyasha scowled. 

Miroku laughed. "You don't know how to write, do you, my lord?"

"Of course I know how to write. I just don't write the same way you do." Inuyasha growled at the priest.

"And exactly what is that supposed to mean?" Miroku prodded.

Inuyasha took a piece of papyrus and a quill. He dipped the quill into the ink and wrote three strange symbols on the paper. "There. That's my name."

Miroku and Kagome looked confused. They had no idea what the symbols were supposed to be. 

"Pardon me, my lord, but this is how you write your name." Kagome wrote some hieroglyphics below Inuyasha's strange symbols. 

"Well, then they both say my name." He sulked off to his chambers without another word.

Kagome studied the strange markings that Inuyasha had written. After she finished writing her letter to her grandfather, she looked at the deity's strange writing again and started trying to copy it. She was still practicing the strange symbols when their evening meal arrived.

"I have your food, Inuyasha." Kagome spoke softly from outside his chamber door.

"Come in." 

Kagome moved the mat aside and entered. Inuyasha was sprawled across the bed. He looked warily up at her as she approached. 

She set his plate in the usual place. "I thought you might like to see this. I know I don't write it as well as you do, but maybe in time…"

Inuyasha sat up and looked at the piece of papyrus the priestess held out to him. Written in her delicate handwriting was his name. However, it was not in hieroglyphics but in the strange writing Inuyasha had used earlier. 

"You wrote this?" He studied the writing. Kagome had managed to almost master the three symbols in the short time she practiced them.

Kagome just nodded, hoping she hadn't made him angry.

Inuyasha carefully placed the sheet of papyrus on the bed behind him.

"Bring a plate for yourself." 

Kagome caught a glimpse of his face when she was leaving the room, surprised to see that he was smiling. She quickly filled a plate for herself and returned to Inuyasha's chamber. Again, the two sat quietly while they ate. 

When Kagome took his empty plate, Inuyasha looked at her. "Can I keep it?"

"What? You mean the papyrus? Oh, sure. I know I didn't write it very well, but I just thought you might want to see it."

Kagome turned to leave, pausing at the door when she could have sworn she heard Inuyasha whisper _Good night, Kagome_. She looked over her shoulder, but the deity was laying on the bed, looking up at the ceiling. 

She shrugged. _Wishful thinking_, she thought to herself. She called softly as she left the room, "Goodnight, Inuyasha."

She finished her evening chores and cleaned up for bed. Miroku was already asleep when Kagome went to her cubicle for the night. For once she fell asleep quickly, dreaming about the mysterious deity who slept in the chamber only a few feet from where she slept.

Kagome woke up feeling more rested than she had in a while. She quickly dressed for the day and went to the small altar to pick out some fruit and cheese for their breakfast. She noticed one of the doors of the temple stood partway open so she pushed it open further and stepped outside.

The sun was just coming up, casting reddish gold rays across the temple. The priestess didn't see anyone so she walked around the temple.

There, sitting on a large rock and staring pensively at Kikyou's empty tomb was Inuyasha. He appeared to not have heard Kagome as she approached, but before she could say anything he glared at her. 

"I want to be left alone. Can't you understand that?"

After the quiet meals they had shared over the past few days, Kagome was confused. It was almost like he didn't remember. 

"Pardon me, my lord." Kagome turned and quickly went back into the temple, setting out two plates for Inuyasha and Miroku and taking her food back into her small cubicle. The look the deity had given her continued to haunt her. She sat on the edge of her cot, staring at her plate but not eating. 

Kagome looked up when she heard a tapping on one of her screens.

"Can I come in?" Inuyasha's voice sounded strained. 

"Yes." Kagome glanced around, not certain how she should receive him in her small, make-shift room.

Inuyasha slid one of the screens aside and stepped into the small room. He made a note to himself to speak to Miroku about the spare chamber. With all the work the priest was doing in it, perhaps it could soon be clear enough for the priestess to have her own room.

Kagome continued to look at her plate. She couldn't bring herself to look at him, fearing that he would have the same expression that he had by Kikyou's tomb.

"Kagome." His voice was soft. He sounded almost sad.

She looked up, but couldn't read his expression in the near darkness. The screens shielded her room from the light of the torches and the fire that always burned in a pit in the main chamber. There was something about the way he held himself. For once, his shoulders appeared to be slumped. There was no air of arrogance about him.

"I was trying to find something. Anything that might lead us to the people who took Kikyou's mummy." Again, his voice remained monotone. It was an explanation, not an apology.

"Did you find anything?"

"No. Nothing. There is no trace of scent from the ones who did this. If we had discovered it sooner, perhaps…" Inuyasha stood motionless. 

Kagome felt a lump forming in her throat. She feared to hear the answer, but felt compelled to ask the question. "You really cared about Kikyou, didn't you?"

Inuyasha reacted in surprise. He stood silently for a moment more before turning to leave Kagome's chamber. "Yes."

Kagome watched him leave. The screen was slid back into place and she continued to stare at the place Inuyasha had stood only a moment before. She had been right. He had cared about Kikyou. Could he have been in love with the temple's first priestess?

Inuyasha remained in his chambers for the rest of day. Miroku suspected that this would not be a good time to disturb the deity, so he made an excuse to travel to the village. He told the priestess as he left that he would be back in time for the evening meal.

Kagome watched as the heavy wooden door closed behind the priest and turned to view the main chamber. She was effectively alone. Inuyasha would certainly be sulking in his chambers for the rest of the day, and she didn't even have the distraction of Miroku's humor to pass the time.

The priestess sighed and took out some heavy scrolls. She didn't feel like reading, but figured she had nothing better to do. Perhaps she could find something of interest in the old writings.

She was deep in thought as she read the faded hieroglyphics. She was startled when Inuyasha sat on the bench not far from her.

"You're a lot like her."

"Huh?" Kagome looked at Inuyasha, not sure what he meant.

"You are a lot like Kikyou, but different, too. She was quiet and very serious all the time. You, well, you are…" He shrugged, not knowing how to word what he wanted to say. He looked at Kagome. "You're just different." 

"I'm sorry, " Kagome fought the urge to go to him. For him, Kikyou's betrayal had just happened. The fifty years he was sealed had been like a night asleep. Then, to have awakened to find out that Kikyou had died. She couldn't help but wonder how he was taking it as well as he was. 

"You didn't do anything. I just thought you needed to know about Kikyou."

The deity stood up and walked to his chambers without another word. 

Kagome stared at the door to Inuyasha's chambers for several minutes before turning back to the scrolls. She tried to focus on the words in front of her, but they seemed to blur and she couldn't pay attention. She sat silently, thinking about Inuyasha's words. 

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the large wooden door of the temple. She opened it to the awkward teenage boy who had been coming with their meals. Once again he carried a large clay pot filled with a savory stew. Kagome thanked the boy and took the meal into the temple. She wasn't sure if Inuyasha would want her to bring his meal. She took out two plates and was ready to fill them when she heard a sound behind her.

"I'm surprised the priest hasn't already eaten half of the food."

Kagome shook her head. "He went into the village this morning and said he would be back in time for the evening meal."

"Meaning we'll have some peace and quiet. If he doesn't stop all the noise coming from the other chamber I'm going to clobber him."

Kagome smiled. Inuyasha's mood seemed to have lightened, at least for the moment. 

Inuyasha filled one of the plates with food and sat crossed-legged on the floor. Kagome served herself and returned to her spot on the stone bench. The deity sat scarcely an arm's length from the priestess. She found it difficult to eat with him so close. 

They ate in silence. Kagome found herself watching Inuyasha as he ate. It was funny, but she had never really noticed before that he appeared to only be a year or two older than herself. Of course, a deity was ageless and he could have been much older than he appeared. 

One of his ears twitched, catching the priestess's attention. She remembered the first time she saw him. His ears had intrigued her then, and now she found it difficult to keep from touching them. Without thinking, she allowed one hand to reach out and touch the soft velveteen ear that was closest to her. 

Inuyasha sat motionless. He closed his eyes, fighting the urges Kagome's touches were stirring. He had allowed nobody else to touch his ears like this, so why was he just sitting there, letting the priestess caress one of them? Her touch was gentle, hesitant. He could hear her heart beating faster as she carefully rubbed his ear between her fingers. What was she feeling? 

Kagome gasped softly and quickly pulled her hand back. How could she have been so bold? She glanced at Inuyasha, but he acted like he hadn't noticed. He finished his food and stood up suddenly. 

"You can set the plate on the altar. I'll wash it when I wash mine." The priestess spoke to his back. She realized that he hadn't looked at her since he sat down to eat. She worried that she had angered him.

"I'll be in my chambers." Inuyasha paused and then turned to look at Kagome. There was something unreadable in his expression. His voice remained monotone. "Tell me when you want to go to the river to bathe." Then he was gone, disappearing into the depths of his private chambers. 

Kagome sat and stared. He didn't appear to be angry. In fact, there was something about the look on his face that startled her. Had he actually enjoyed her playing with his ear? _Silly girl_, she told herself. She was setting herself up for disappointment. After all, Inuyasha was in love with Kikyou. To him, time had stood still and the wounds were fresh. It would take him time to get over her, if he ever did. 

She quickly cleaned up the remains of their lunch and went back to reading the old scrolls. She rolled each one up as she finished with it, stacking them under the bench. When she had rolled the last scroll, she stood up and stretched. She was stiff from sitting on a hard surface for so long, and when she looked down she noticed that her robes were covered in dust. 

_These can't wait until tonight. I'm going to have to change out of them and wash them_, she thought to herself. She went to her chambers and took a fresh set of robes. As if reading her mind, Inuyasha appeared at his chamber door. 

"I'd like to go down to the river now, " she said quietly. 

The deity just nodded. He picked up two apples from the small altar as he passed it and followed Kagome out of the temple and into the afternoon sunlight. 

The walk to the river wasn't long, but the two walked in silence. Kagome was grateful to be out of the stuffy temple. The weather was perfect, and she enjoyed the feeling of the sun on her skin. A slight breeze sifted through her hair. 

"I'll race you to the river," she said mischievously as she began to run.

Inuyasha grunted and took off, reaching the river before she had traveled a fraction of the distance.

He stood looking up and down the river, checking for signs of danger. When Kagome reached the bank, he glanced at her.

"I don't see any trouble, but be sure to keep your eyes open." He then leapt onto a large boulder and sat down with his back to her. 

Kagome quickly slipped out of her dirty robes and into the cool water. It felt good to be out of the dark temple and in the warm sun. The priestess splashed around in the water, enjoying herself for a few minutes before feeling guilty at having made Inuyasha wait for her. She quickly scrubbed herself clean, diving under the water one last time to rinse her hair and body. 

She quickly slipped out of the water and into her clean robes.

"I'm going to wash out my other robes. You don't have to wait for me if you don't want to." Kagome glanced up at Inuyasha. He turned to look at her before jumping down from the rock. 

An apple spun through the air at the priestess. She caught it and looked at her deity in confusion.

"For you to eat. I'll be right back." Inuyasha sprinted upstream a few yards to where a bush hid the bank. He ducked down behind the bush so that Kagome couldn't see him.

Suddenly she heard a splash. Kagome nearly laughed when she saw Inuyasha in the river. The only thing visible was his head, and of course his hair, which streamed in all directions around him. 

"You look like a giant water lily with your hair like that," she laughed. 

Inuyasha ducked under the water, surfacing closer to where Kagome was washing her robes. 

The priestess acted like she didn't notice him, scrubbing at a small stain in her robe. Suddenly a cascade of water hit her. 

"What the…?" 

Inuyasha ducked back under the water and swam back upstream, getting out of the water behind the bush and dressing before he returned to where Kagome stood. 

She was drenched from his moment of playfulness and he realized that the walk back to the temple would proved to be a real test of his resolve. 

"It's time to head back, " he said in his monotone voice. 

Kagome nodded and followed him, suddenly aware that his kilt clung to his body after his swim. She had to force herself to look ahead as they walked.

Miroku had returned while they were at the river. He looked at them curiously as they walked into the temple. The sun and breeze had dried their clothing while they walked. However, there was something about the way the two were acting that caught the priest's attention. It was as if they were pointedly looking at anything but each other.

He started to say something but held his tongue when he saw Inuyasha's expression. 

The priest smiled to himself. He didn't need to ask them to know that something had happened. Again. He had become painfully aware that Kagome was off limits. Oh well, he would have to try his luck with the young ladies of the village. Although, most knew him by his reputation and he didn't hold much hope there.

"There's hot food on the altar." Miroku had already eaten so he grabbed a torch and headed to the depths of the spare chamber, leaving Inuyasha and Kagome alone.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Inuyasha. Those are the property of one Rumiko Takahashi. I thank her whole-heartedly for giving us such an amazing manga/anime to read/watch. 

For readers who are 18 years of age or older, there is a longer, NC-17 version of this chapter available at:

Please do not follow this link if you are not of appropriate age.

Urd-chan

Temple of the Dog – Chapter 7

Kagome watched the retreating priest and glanced at Inuyasha. 

"I need to hang my robe out to dry. I'll be right back." She quickly slipped into her make-shift chamber and hung her freshly washed robes over one of the screens. It was almost dry from the walk back from the river, but she wanted to be sure it didn't get put away damp.

Inuyasha had already filled two plates with food when she stepped back into the main chamber. He handed her one and started walking towards his chamber, stopping at the door to be sure she followed. 

Kagome hesitated, not sure if Inuyasha wanted her to join him. He held the mat aside and continued to look at her. The priestess hurriedly followed, ducking under the raised mat and waiting just inside the door.

The deity followed, letting the mat fall back over the door. He moved to the bed and sat on the edge, once again looking at Kagome to follow. She quickly sat on the edge of the bed, near the foot. Somehow she couldn't bring herself to look at him.

They ate in silence, both lost in their own thoughts. 

Despite his desire to maintain his distance from the temple priestess, Inuyasha found himself drawn to her more and more. He felt comfortable just being with her.

Kagome returned to the main chamber with their plates when they finished. She cleared the dinner plates and washed them and completed her chores for the day. She then got ready for bed, noting that Miroku was already fast asleep. His efforts in the spare chamber were obviously exhausting as he lay on his cot, snoring loudly. Kagome couldn't help but laugh softly to herself. The usually outgoing and rather perverted priest looked downright innocent when he slept. 

Inuyasha heard Kagome's soft laugh. The young priestess was so full of life, so different from anyone he had met before. The deity moved silently to his door, moving the mat just enough to be able to see the main chamber. He found himself unable to keep his eyes from the priestess as she washed her face. Kagome had tied her hair back from her face and removed her outer robes. She wore only her basic dress and was silhouetted against the glow of the fire that burned in a pit near the main altar. The sheer linen of her dress appeared nearly transparent, leaving little to Inuyasha's imagination. He found himself unable to take his eyes off her as she bent to pick up her robes and walked to her tiny chamber. 

Once Kagome was hidden from his sight by the screens that surrounded her private room, Inuyasha let the mat fall back into place and turned back to his soft bed. He once again flung himself across the stuffed mattress and turned to lie on his back, his vision fixing on a small crack in the ceiling that he really didn't see. His mind's eye still held the vision of Kagome as she had looked in the main chamber. 

_Damn it_, he thought, once again confused at his growing feelings. Why had the priestess come into his life? He had vowed to never trust another soul, and yet Kagome had managed to get to him. She was so beautiful. And, her beauty was not only on the outside. He found himself thinking about her more and more, despite his efforts to remain distant from the priestess. He found that he had no words for the way he felt when she was around. 

_Damn it. _He slipped from the bed and leapt silently to the beams that ran near the ceiling, making himself comfortable for what he knew would be another long, sleepless night. His acute sense of hearing and smell made it impossible for him to get Kagome off his mind. Each movement, each sigh coming from her little chamber reached him as he sat in his own chambers. Her scent filled the air around him. 

_Shit_. It occurred to him that the priestess would surely be reaching her fertile time of the month soon. If he had this much difficulty maintaining his distance from her now, how could he survive that? Again he found himself remembering how she had looked as they walked back from the river, her thin linen dress and robes clinging to her body as she moved. Then there was the way she had looked only moments before, standing in front of the firelight. Inuyasha squeezed his eyes closed and mentally made a promise to himself that he would not give in to these nameless feelings that stirred inside of him. 

He fell asleep, dreaming of the young priestess who slept just outside his chamber door.

The next few days were routine. The three residents of the temple would eat a light breakfast before tending to the duties of the day. Each day found many villagers coming to pay homage to Inuyasha. 

He sulked and scowled at each visitation, wishing he could retreat to his chambers. Greeting the worshippers was his least favorite part of his duties as the deity of the temple. 

The same teenage boy brought their midday and evening meals each day. He always managed to find something small to bring for the temple priestess, whether it be a small bouquet of wildflowers or trinket. Kagome always accepted the gifts graciously, leaving the boy with a warm smile. She couldn't help but think that he reminded her of someone, only she couldn't place who.

Chores kept Kagome and Miroku busy when the temple wasn't busy with worshippers. Miroku made virtually no headway on the spare chamber during this time. 

Late each afternoon, Inuyasha would accompany Kagome to the river for her bath. He sat motionless on the large rock with his back to her, not giving in to the desire to frolic in the water as he had done that one afternoon. It had been a moment of weakness, he told himself, and vowed not to let it happen again. 

The morning of the fourth day was like every other morning. However, shortly after they had finished their midday meal, a small entourage of worshippers from the city of the pharaoh came to the temple. Miroku quickly greeted the strangers, noting by their attire that they were priests like himself. Inuyasha and Kagome still sat in his chambers, having just finished eating their food.

"My lord, we have visitors," Miroku called cheerfully, explaining that the deity was just finishing his meal.

Inuyasha appeared at his chamber door and walked slowly towards the three men who stood with Miroku.

"Ah, my lord. Let me introduce you to our guests." The priest was always happy to see visiting worshippers, especially since they were more likely to leave valuable offerings. 

Inuyasha grunted, eying the strangers warily. 

"I understand that your temple has recently gained a priestess, too," one of the visiting priests said as he glanced around the chamber.

"Pardon me while I call her." Miroku turned to find Kagome, only to find that she had come out of Inuyasha's chambers and was already walking towards the small gathering of priests. 

"Well, well." The elder priest of the group smiled as Kagome ran up to him and hugged him.

Miroku gasped, not sure what to make of the situation. Inuyasha moved forward, but stopped when Kagome stepped back from the priest.

"I never expected to find you here, Kagome." So, the priest knew the priestess. Inuyasha was still wary. 

The second priest spoke. "Your grandfather failed to tell us of your appointment at this temple."

"Grandfather doesn't know. I have only been here a short time and there was no way to get word to him." Kagome was obviously happy to see the visiting priests.

She turned when she heard another grunt from Inuyasha.

"Oh, I'm sorry. These are several of the priests from the temple of Osiris. I told you my grandfather was an assistant priest there."

Miroku nodded, remembering Kagome telling them about her life before coming to the temple.

Again, Inuyasha grunted. He didn't like the familiar way these men were addressing Kagome. Each had given her a hug, making him more uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry I'm late." A young priest entered the temple, obviously in a hurry. He came to where the other priests stood, stopping suddenly when he saw the priestess.

"Kagome." He quickly went to her and grasped her hands. He seemed overjoyed to see her.

"Houjou," she responded. His attention made her uncomfortable. 

The young priest noticed that Inuyasha had stepped forward and now stood next to Kagome.

"Oh, Houjou, I would like to introduce you to my deity, Inuyasha." Kagome turned to look at the silver-haired figure standing next to her. Surely it was her imagination, but he appeared to be protecting her.

The young priest bowed, reciting what obviously was a memorized speech about how he was honored to meet such a living deity.

Kagome fought the urge to smile. Houjou was sweet, but naïve. He seemed to have no idea that he was behaving like a fool in front of Inuyasha. Kagome had to stifle a laugh when she realized that it was he who she was reminded of by the boy who had been bringing them their meals. 

"Perhaps our travelers would like to share some wine with us." Miroku had already retrieved a jug of wine and motioned to Kagome to bring cups. 

The priestess excused herself and took out a tray and six cups. 

"Bring yourself a cup," Inuyasha snarled when he noticed that she had only brought enough for the men. 

Kagome looked surprised and then turned to fetch an extra cup. 

Houjou took note of the deity's expression as he watched the priestess. The young priest sighed inwardly, any hopes of winning Kagome dwindling inside him. 

Kagome returned and held out the cup. Inuyasha glared at Miroku, who had poured wine for the small group. The priest tipped the jug and poured some of the deep deep red liquid into Kagome's cup. 

"Thank you," the priestess said, not certain how to act under the circumstances. She glanced at the visiting priests, relieved to see the oldest one nod at her as he held his cup out for a toast.

"I'd like to express our joy at your awakening, my lord." The men all nodded, raising their cups. 

Kagome hesitated, glancing at Inuyasha. He appeared to be very uncomfortable at the toast, so she raised her cup with a smile. 

Inuyasha noticed Kagome's smile and found himself relaxing. He mumbled an awkward _thank you_ and took a sip from his cup. How he hated having to be pleasant in front of visitors. Especially when it was obvious that the young and very handsome priest who had arrived late was smitten with Kagome.

The visitors and Miroku finished their wine and moved to the stone benches where they sat down. Miroku could tell that Inuyasha was edgy so he made an excuse for the deity, explaining that he and the other priests would be talking about things related to the priesthood and that perhaps Inuyasha had other pressing matters. 

Kagome also excused herself and cleared the used wine cups before retreating to her chambers. She was happy to have seen her old friends from home and quickly dug out the letter she had written to her grandfather. When the priests had finished their talk with Miroku, she approached them, holding the scroll out to the elder priest. 

"I was wondering if you could give this to my grandfather when you return." 

The elder priest accepted the scroll. "Of course, Kagome. I'm sure he'll be glad to hear not only of your appointment as priestess, but that you are well." The priest leaned to whisper to the priestess. "I assure you that word of your appointment will remain with those of us at the temple. The pharaoh's guards continue to search for you. We will do what we can to keep your whereabouts secret." 

Kagome nodded. "Thank you. I only hope that I can go home to my family to visit someday. I miss them."

The priest nodded. "Your mother and brother are doing well, as is your grandfather. They, like yourself, are like family to me. I'm certain you'll be able to see them again soon."

"Oh, Kagome. By now I'm certain you have sung for Inuyasha?" It was the shortest of the priests from the group.

Kagome reacted, shaking her head and hoping the others hadn't heard.

"Oh, that's right. I remember you talking about singing at the temple of Osiris." Miroku smirked at the priestess. The thought of her singing for them was appealing.

"I couldn't," she started. 

"We would love to hear you sing before we leave." Houjou looked at her expectantly.

"I'm not very good. My mother is the temple singer. I've just filled in when the temple was missing a singer." Kagome looked around, hoping to get out of the task. She found that all eyes were on her, urging her to sing.

"I have no music…" she started. 

Miroku quickly got up and disappeared into the spare chamber. He reappeared a moment later carrying something wrapped in a thick cloth. He unwrapped it to reveal a stringed instrument, which he quickly tuned and held ready.

"I'm a little out of practice, but I'm sure you won't need too much from me." The temple priest smirked at Kagome again. _Consider if payback for ignoring my flirtations_, he thought.

Kagome stood silently, hoping to get out of singing for the group of priests. 

"Well, it seems our deity would like to hear you sing, too." Miroku motioned towards Inuyasha's chambers. 

He stood just outside the door, looking at Kagome. 

"Kagome was just about to sing in your honor, my lord." Miroku strummed the instrument, adjusting its tune before he turned to Kagome and asked what song she would like him to play.

The priestess was speechless. How could she have been put into such an embarrassing situation? 

Houjou spoke up, mentioning several of the songs that she had sung at the temple of Osiris. 

"Ah, a love song." Miroku thought for a moment before he began to strum the instrument. It was the tune to a song dedicated to the love of Osiris and Isis. The priest paused, waiting for Kagome to sing.

Kagome closed her eyes and started singing. She was nervous and felt that she would sound horrible. Her stomach was in knots and her voice caught in her throat. A sound near her caused her to open her eyes. 

Inuyasha had moved closer to the group. He sat crossed-legged on the floor only a few feet from where she stood. There was something about his expression. He looked at her with a hint of gentleness. Kagome felt herself relax. She started to sing again.

This time the words seemed to flow from her. She looked directly at Inuyasha, feeling like she was only singing for him. She had never sung with such passion, reaching the high notes with little effort. The words of the song spoke of an undying love. While it was meant for Osiris and Isis, Kagome could feel the emotion in her own heart. Her last note hung on the air as she finished the song. 

"Wonderful, Kagome," the elder priest went to her and grabbed her hands. "If only you could have sung with that much passion at the temple of Osiris. It seems you have truly found your place here at Inuyasha's temple."

The other priests all congratulated her, ending with Houjou. 

The young priest pulled her aside, whispering. "Kagome, if you should ever change your mind, you know I will be waiting for you. I can't offer you the riches and power of a deity, but I can offer you a home filled with love. Don't forget." He turned away, embarrassed. 

Kagome stood speechless. The young priest had expressed feelings for her in the past. Why, now, was he talking as if she was already spoken for? She glanced around the room, her gaze falling on Inuyasha. He still sat unmoving, his expression unreadable. Surely she couldn't be that transparent? She could feel a blush rising in her cheeks and quickly excused herself, running to her chambers. 

Kagome's heart was beating so fast she could feel it. _Please don't have noticed_, she silently begged Inuyasha. He seemed unmoved by her singing. Perhaps her inability to hide her feelings as she sang had gone unnoticed by the deity.

The group of visiting priests left the temple, preparing to walk the short distance to the village. Houjou had arranged rooms for them, and they were anxious to reach the village early. It had been a long journey, and their visit to the temple of Inuyasha had proven to be more eventful than planned. 

The priests thanked Miroku and Kagome for their hospitality before turning to Inuyasha, who leaned against one of the stone pillars just outside the temple doors.

"Again, my lord, we are honored by your presence. We thank the gods that you have returned to us from your long sleep. We hope you realize that you are blessed with the best priestess this land has seen."

Kagome had returned from her chambers and stood to the side, blushing at the praise. 

"I am the one blessed, by having found such a wonderful deity and temple to devote myself to." The priestess inclined her head, hoping that Inuyasha wouldn't see her blushing.

"Oh, one last thing." The short priest stepped forward. "I'm sure Kagome has been as modest about her dancing as her singing. Perhaps Inuyasha could persuade his young priestess to dance for him. If she can dance with as much passion as she sang with earlier, surely my lord would be extremely pleased."

Kagome's jaw dropped. How could he? She looked at Inuyasha, who appeared to not have noticed. However, Miroku was smiling. Surely he would try to pressure her to dance for the deity. 

Miroku smirked. "I'm sure our priestess can be persuaded. That is something we will have to work on."

The travelers bid their final farewells and turned to leave, starting their trek towards the village. 

Several children were approaching the temple, so Miroku waited. Surely this was their dinner.

The same teenage boy was there, proudly carrying the dish that had been prepared by his mother. He gave the covered pot to Miroku while he looked at Kagome. He noticed the blush on her cheeks and thought that she had never looked prettier. 

Several of the younger children ran to Kagome and handed her some flowers. They eyed Inuyasha warily as he appeared to be in a mood. They did not want to anger the deity.

Miroku dismissed the children, thanking them for bringing the meal and warning them that they should hurry back to the village. A dark cloud loomed on the horizon, threatening rain. Once the children were gone, he returned to the main chamber and filled a plate for himself. Kagome glanced at Inuyasha and then quickly entered the temple. The deity followed and closed the heavy door behind himself, placing the locking bar in place. He had suffered enough visitors for one day.

Kagome was already filling plates for both herself and Inuyasha. He took one and headed for his chambers, stopping at the doorway and holding up the mat for Kagome. She followed, taking her usual place near the foot of his bed. Again, they ate in silence. 

Kagome kept her eyes averted, not sure what Inuyasha's reaction had been to her singing. He didn't say anything. Perhaps, at least, he had not been angered. Miroku's choice of song was perhaps not the best, under the circumstances.

When they had finished their meal, Kagome stood up to leave. Inuyasha hesitated before handing his plate to her. He wanted to say something, but suddenly felt clumsy and shy. He held out his plate in silence and watched as Kagome left his room.

The priestess quickly washed the plates the three had used for their meal and cleared the small altar of the remains of their dinner. She was putting the plates away when Miroku stepped out of the shadows. 

"Ah, Kagome. I wanted to say it was truly an honor to hear you sing today. If only we had known we had such a talented songstress at the temple, we could have had you sing for us long before now." Miroku seemed to be delighting in her discomfort. 

The priest noticed that Inuyasha had come from his chamber. Now was his chance.

"My lord, I don't know if you heard our visitors earlier, but it appears that not only does our priestess have a talent for singing, but apparently has also been gifted with a talent for dance."

Kagome glared at Miroku before glancing at Inuyasha. Once again his face held no expression.

"I'm sure Inuyasha would love to have Kagome dance for him. Wouldn't you, my lord?" Miroku had his own motives, but found delight at baiting the moody deity and embarrassing the priestess. 

Inuyasha remained silent.

"So, my lord, would you like to see Kagome dance for you?"

Inuyasha glared at the Miroku, determined to find a fitting punishment for the self-serving priest. At this moment, though, he was more concerned at finding a way out of the situation. How could he lie? The thought of Kagome dancing for him…

"Well, my lord? Would you like to see Kagome dance?" Miroku grinned again, secure in the knowledge that he had hit his mark.

"Yes." Inuyasha's voice showed no emotion. He would deal with the priest later. 

Kagome gasped. How could she refuse? She was the temple priestess, after all, and to refuse her deity would be unforgivable.

"Well, then, I will fetch my instrument." Miroku turned to leave.

"I don't have the proper clothes." Kagome was suddenly grateful for her lack of wardrobe. 

"That is not a problem." Miroku turned and entered the spare chamber. His attempts to clear the room for his own use had uncovered several treasures, including three beautiful dresses that had been sent as offerings. They were intended for the temple's dancers, should they ever have any.

Miroku returned with a wrapped package in his hands and handed it to Kagome. "I'm sure you can find something to use in here. These were made by one of the best seamstresses in the land." 

Kagome reached out hesitantly for the package. Surely this wasn't happening. How was she going to dance for Inuyasha? She had been trained as a priestess, not a temple dancer. Her futile attempts to dance at the temple of Osiris still haunted her.

"My lord, " she turned to Inuyasha. "I was trained as a priestess. While I have filled in for a singer on occasion, I have no real training as a temple dancer. Perhaps you would rather not have me dance."

"You would deny Inuyasha his wish?" Miroku again pushed. He longed to see her dance, even if Inuyasha didn't. However, he couldn't help but notice the look on his deity's face. It seems the arrogant and stubborn deity wanted to see Kagome dance more than he was willing to admit.

Kagome quickly fled to her chambers and opened the package. There were three separate dresses, each made of very sheer and delicate fabric. She lay the three dresses on her cot, uncertain which one to choose. 

"Perhaps the one with the blue sash?" Miroku called out mischievously. He apparently had opened the package before then. The one he suggested was the most sheer and scantily cut of the three. 

Kagome quickly slipped out of her priestess robes and into the dancing dress. Thin straps held the low-cut dress up, revealing more cleavage than Kagome was used to showing. The fabric clung to her bodice before flaring into a sheer skirt. She quickly tied the sash around her waist and returned to the main chamber. 

Miroku sat on one of the benches and held his instrument on his lap. Inuyasha sat crossed-legged on the floor not far from the fire pit. He appeared to be disinterested as Kagome came to the center of the room.

"Well, well," Miroku said, whistling softly. "I'm sure our deity will be pleased." 

Again Inuyasha glared at Miroku. He definitely would not forget the priest's part in this.

Kagome paused, suddenly embarrassed. "As I said, perhaps my lord would rather I not…"

Miroku started strumming his instrument, finding a song that had the right rhythm for Kagome to dance to. He began to tap his foot to the music, the sole of his sandal slapping the stone floor. 

Kagome closed her eyes for a moment before opening them and looking at Inuyasha. He was looking directly at her, his expression still unreadable. She took a deep breath and started moving to the music.

Her movements were awkward at first. However, each time she caught a glimpse of Inuyasha, she started to relax. Her movements became more fluid, graceful. She started to spin and turn to the music, dancing for the silent deity who sat only a few feet from her. Kagome felt herself caught up in the music, in the fact that she was dancing for Inuyasha. She had braided her hair before she started, and now swung the braid back and forth as she moved. 

The more she danced, the more she felt the music. The room seemed to spin as she turned again and again. It was as if something awakened inside of her and her passion was reflected in her movements. She found herself dancing closer to Inuyasha, her hips starting to pulse to the music as she watched him. She couldn't see his eyes as they were shadowed by his bangs as he tilted his head down. But, there was something about the way he sat. 

Kagome felt lost in the music. She thought only of Inuyasha and danced like she had never danced before. She spun and gyrated, her movements becoming faster until she reached the end of the dance. She dropped to her knees just in front of Inuyasha and reached toward him, her body brushing the floor with her arms outstretched. She lay like that for a moment, her heartbeat echoing in her ears as she caught her breath. 

After a moment she pushed herself up to her knees and looked at Inuyasha. He sat with eyes closed, handed clenched at his sides. Suddenly he was on his feet and fleeing to his chambers. Kagome watched him leave, tears welling in her eyes.

"Why did you have to push me to dance for him?" she shouted at Miroku. Her tears were streaming down her cheeks as she climbed to her feet and ran to the temple door. She struggled with the long wooden bar that served as the lock, lifting it and letting it fall to the floor before pushing the heavy door open and running into the darkness outside.

Miroku was dumbfounded. How could Inuyasha have been so cold about Kagome's dancing? The priest had never seen anyone dance as well. There was a definite passion in Kagome, and it had come through in the way she danced for Inuyasha. 

_So, she's in love_ _with him_, the priest thought to himself. He steeled himself for what he knew he had to do. He glanced at the temple door before turning and walking to Inuyasha's chambers.

"What do you want?" the deity demanded when Miroku walked into his chamber, unannounced and unwelcome.

"How could you do that to Kagome?" the priest demanded. 

Inuyasha growled. "I didn't do anything to her. If anyone did something wrong, it was you."

"She's crying."

_What the hell?_ thought the deity. Something in him snapped and he was on his feet. 

' "Where is she?"

Miroku leaned his head towards the main chamber. "She went outside. She thinks you were displeased with her."

Inuyasha pushed past the priest, moving quickly to the temple door. He rushed out, looking for a sign of where Kagome went. Her scent was fresh and he followed it, circling around the temple to the back. The priestess was sitting with her back against the stone wall of the temple. She had her knees drawn up to her chest, her hands holding them tightly to her. He could hear her sobbing as he approached.

"Kagome." He moved quickly to where she sat and dropped to his knees.

"Please leave me alone. I didn't mean to displease my lord. I told you I wasn't a dancer." Her words were broken by her sobs.

"Kagome, you didn't displease me." Inuyasha felt he could no longer fight his feelings. He reached out and gathered Kagome into his arms, holding her closely as he whispered her name. 

A flash of lighting lit the sky over the temple, followed by a low rumble. The clouds on the horizon had moved closer while Kagome had danced.

Inuyasha lifted the priestess, holding her tightly as he walked back to the temple doors. He took her inside, glaring a warning at Miroku as he passed through the main chamber and to his own room. Inuyasha pushed through the door, still holding Kagome in his arms. He moved towards the bed and sat on its edge. 

Kagome struggled in his arms. "Please let me go."

"No." 

He held her for several moments. Her body trembled with each choked sob. He suddenly felt horrible for having hurt her. 

After several minutes, Kagome's sobbing faded. "Please let me go."

Inuyasha shifted and gently sat Kagome on the edge of the bed next to him. He couldn't face her, knowing how deeply he had hurt her.

"I would like you to dance for me again." His request caught her off guard.

"My lord, surely you jest?" Kagome glanced at the deity. He sat motionless, appearing to be studying his hands as they clenched and unclenched in his lap.

"I would like you to dance for me, Kagome." He lifted his head and looked at her. 

Kagome sighed. Things were not going as she had hoped they would. She stood up and moved towards the door. "I'm sure Miroku would be glad to play for me again."

"No." 

The priestess paused with her hand outstretched to the door. 

"But, my lord, if I am to dance…" She was confused.

"Dance for me in here, Kagome. You don't need music." Inuyasha's eyes glimmered in the light of the burning torch on the wall. 

Kagome gasped, nearly panicking at the request. 

"Please, Kagome. I would like you to dance for me."

She closed her eyes tightly and took a deep breath. She knew she could not refuse her deity. More than that, she knew in her heart that she could not refuse Inuyasha.

The priestess hummed lightly to herself, trying to find the proper rhythm. She started swaying to the music in her head, feeling it as though it came from a musician. Her braid began to swing back and forth as she moved her head. She danced not to the music, but to something more primal, something deeper. The room swayed around her as she began to turn, her hips following the unheard music inside her.

Kagome's eyes flew open and she gasped when she felt him by her. Inuyasha had moved from the bed and now stood directly in front of her. He kept his gaze on her face as his hands slid to her hips, grabbing her lightly and following her movements.

"Don't stop, Kagome." His voice was deep and full of emotion as he pulled her closer. 

Kagome could feel his hips pressing against her. She quivered at his touch. His hands held her hips firmly, keeping her moving in rhythm as he pulled her to him. She had never experienced anything like this. It was almost electric, like the energy from the approaching storm. 

Inuyasha whispered her name and buried his face in her soft hair. He gently backed her to the wall and pressed his lips to hers. She could not resist him, parting her lips slightly as she returned the kiss. He gathered her into her arms and carried her back to the bed, laying her down carefully and leaning over her. He kissed her again, sliding his arms around her.

Kagome put her own arms around him, feeling his warmth and passion as he kissed her again and again, murmuring her name between kisses.

He pulled her close. It felt good just to lie with her against him. Inuyasha leaned toward her and gently kissed her forehead. 

"It's storming outside." Kagome noticed. They could hear the rumble of thunder and the sound of raindrops hitting the stone roof of the temple. She wasn't used to storms, but here closer to the hills she knew they weren't unheard of. 

"I hadn't noticed," Inuyasha looked up at the ceiling, wondering how he had missed the sounds of the storm. One glace at Kagome gave him the answer. They had been so wrapped up in each other that the rest of the world hadn't existed.

He could feel Kagome relaxing in his arms, her heartbeat and breathing slowing as she snuggled against him.

"You need sleep," he whispered to the beautiful priestess in his arms.

"I'm not sleepy, " she lied, burying her face against him to hide her yawn. 

"We have all the time in the world, Kagome, but right now you need some sleep." 

The events of the day had left her exhausted. She knew he was right.

"Okay, but this is under protest." She cuddled against him, yawning again.

"Kagome."

"Huh?" She looked at him, her eyes soft and shiny in the light of the torch. 

"I've never felt this way about anyone." He paused, looking for words to describe what he was feeling. "I love you." 

"I love you, too, Inuyasha." 

The silver-haired deity smiled as he held the priestess. His special priestess. They fell asleep in each other's arms, lulled to sleep by the lullaby of the storm outside. 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Inuyasha. Those are the property of one Rumiko Takahashi. I thank her whole-heartedly for giving us such an amazing manga/anime to read/watch. 

For readers who are 18 years of age or older, there is a longer, NC-17 version of this chapter available at:

(If the above link doesn't work, simply go to: hibernatingbats.com and follow the links to fanfiction.)

Please do not follow this link if you are not of appropriate age.

Urd-chan

Temple of the Dog – Chapter 8

Inuyasha awoke to frantic pounding on the temple door. He quickly wrapped his kilt around himself and ran into the main chamber. Miroku was already at the temple door, lifting the locking bar and opening the heavy, wooden door.

The same youth who had been frequenting the temple stood there, panting from his exertions. He gasped between ragged breaths that the village was in trouble. The river had swollen to the point of overflowing and the village was in danger. 

"I'll be right behind you," Inuyasha called to Miroku. The deity went to Kagome's chambers and found the robes that she had laid on her cot the night before. He grabbed them and rushed to his chambers.

"Hurry and get dressed. We need to get to the village." He shook her awake and held her robes out to her. 

Kagome dressed quickly and ran to get her sandals. Inuyasha was waiting at the temple door. He turned his back to her and bent down.

"Get on."

"What?" Kagome was confused, but did his bidding. She climbed onto his back, wrapping her legs and arms around him. He grasped her by her thighs as he stood and began to run. 

Miroku was surprised when Inuyasha rushed past him. He tried unsuccessfully to catch up with the deity.

Inuyasha and Kagome reached the village and stopped, shocked by what they saw. 

The rain from the night before had flooded the river, sending it coursing over its banks and up the low rise to the village. While most of the village appeared untouched by the rushing water, they could see that the buildings that sat closest to the river were surrounded by the dark, churning water. It appeared that the entire village was awake and trying to help. They could see the four priests who had visited the temple the day before already busy doing what they could. 

Kagome clung to Inuyasha's back, surveying the scene before her. A horrifying thought occurred to her.

"Kaede." The old woman's home was at the very edge of the village. It was the closest dwelling to the river. 

Inuyasha turned and looked to where Kagome pointed. He nodded and sped off in that direction, jumping to a rooftop when he reached the edge of the flood and leaping from building to building until he reached the old woman's house. The swirling waters of the floodwater covered her flower gardens and had invaded the house. 

"Get off." He gently lowered Kagome onto Kaede's rooftop and jumped to the entryway, fighting the rushing waters. He disappeared from Kagome's sight as he pushed against the current and into the house. The inside was flooded. He forced his way through the sitting room and into the bedroom, looking frantically for the old woman. 

A noise in the rafters caught his attention and he looked up. There, clinging to the beam, was Kaede. How she had managed to climb there was a mystery, but she appeared unharmed. 

Inuyasha quickly jumped to the beam, landing lightly next to her. He instructed her to climb onto his back, telling her that he would take her to safety. The old woman shook her head.

"You're crazy. There's no way you can carry me through that water."

Inuyasha growled at her, repeating his instructions to climb onto his back. A creaking from the beam convinced her that anything was better than staying where she was. She scrambled onto his back, surprisingly agile for a woman her age. Kaede clung onto Inuyasha as he quickly jumped from the beam and into the water. 

The water level had risen in the short time he was in the house, bringing it to his shoulders. 

"You're going to drown me," the old woman complained. Her head was barely above the water. 

"Quiet or I'll put you back in the rafters." Inuyasha pushed again through the churning waters, stopping outside the house and leaping effortlessly to the roof. 

"I'll take her to dry land and be back for you."

Kagome nodded, looking worriedly at the rising floodwater. 

"I'll be back. Don't worry." 

Then he was gone. Kagome could see him quickly jump from roof to roof, amazed that this was how he had carried her only minutes before. True to his word, he returned quickly, having left Kaede in the care of Miroku, who had finally arrived at the village.

"Get on!" Inuyasha turned his back to her and helped her climb on. He liked the feel of Kagome's legs and arms as they wrapped around him. He grabbed her thighs and held her tightly as he again jumped from the roof. 

A loud rumble followed him and he stopped on the first roof to look back. Where Kaede's house had been there was now only debris and dark, swirling water. Kagome gasped, realizing that she had stood on top of that house only moments before. If Inuyasha hadn't returned as quickly as he had… She shuddered at the image her mind conjured up. 

"You're safe, Kagome. You don't have to worry." Inuyasha voice was monotone. 

Kagome could tell that their close call had not gone unnoticed by him. She hugged him and whispered in his ear. "Thank you."

Miroku had quickly taken charge when he arrived, directing villagers and rushing back and forth to be sure his instructions were being followed. The four visiting priests quickly joined him and they began tending to the villagers, helping any who had been injured trying to get away from the rising floodwaters. 

When Inuyasha left Kaede with him, Miroku quickly instructed several of the volunteers to find dry robes, blankets, or whatever else they could find. He also requested something warm for her to eat. A few minutes later he was rewarded with several armfuls of dry coverings and a pot of hot gruel. Several of the older children from the village stayed with the priests and acted as runners for whatever they requested.

Kaede shivered as several dry blankets were wrapped around her. The youngest of the visiting priests, Houjou, offered her some of the warm mush, filling a spoon and holding it out to her.

"I can manage, thank you." She reached for the bowl and began to ate. The effect of the chill water on her quickly faded. 

The old seamstress walked up to Kaede and offered her a bed at her home. It sat on the higher end of the village and appeared to be away from any danger. Kaede stood, shaking her head when the other woman offered her help. They moved slowly from the group of priests.

Miroku turned to see Inuyasha and Kagome return. The deity gently set the priestess on the ground.

"Are you all right?"

Kagome nodded. She was shaken, but otherwise unharmed. 

Inuyasha turned to look back at the chaos. 

"You stay here. I'll be back."

"I want to help, Inuyasha." Kagome grabbed his arm, turning him towards her.

"I can't help them if I have to worry about you. Just stay here and do what you can." The deity turned to glare at Miroku. "Keep an eye on her. And, behave yourself."

Inuyasha sprinted off in the direction of the rising water.

A young woman approached Kagome. She was dressed in strange attire. It was obvious that she wasn't from the village.

Kagome looked up at her, wondering about the two-toned pink robe covered by a green skirt that the girl wore. It was very conservative compared to the normal clothing of their land.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" The girl was looking around, taking in the situation. A small cat followed her. 

The priestess gasped. "Your cat has two tails!"

"Oh, this is Kirara. Yes, she is unusual, isn't she?" She reached down and stroked the animal, causing it to purr.

"I'm Sango," she said as she stood up, offering her hand to Kagome.

The two young women quickly became busy helping the villagers. Kagome took charge of several frightened children while their mothers hurriedly moved belongings from the homes closest to the floodwaters. Sango left Kirara with Kagome and ran off to help the others.

The priestess was surprised when several of the village men ran up to her and asked where Inuyasha was. She pointed in the direction he had gone in, sending the men running.

Kagome heard yelling coming from the edge of the river. It was continuing to rise and villagers were running in a panic.

"I'm going to see what I can do." Kagome quickly ran towards the raging water. She knew Inuyasha had told her to stay away, but she couldn't just sit there and not even try to help.

Sango was on her heels. "There's nothing you can do, Kagome. You can't stop a river."

Kagome shook her head as she ran. "I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I didn't at least try."

The two young women continued, stopping only when the dark water lapped at their feet.

Kagome glanced around, searching for something, anything that would help. The water had reached a new line of houses and now swirled only inches from their doors. If the water wasn't stopped, it would destroy these houses just as it had Kaede's.

Kagome closed her eyes, desperate to find a solution. She could feel herself starting to panic, but reminded herself that she would be useless to the villagers if she did.

A feeling of warmth spread through her, starting in the middle of her chest and quickly spreading outwards. She opened her eyes, not sure what the feeling was. Something deep inside her seemed to call to her. The priestess knelt at the water's edge and held her hands out, responding to the silent voice inside of her. The edge of the water appeared to glow, sending a shimmering curtain of light upwards. 

Sango gasped. The water had risen, but had not passed the glow. In fact, it appeared to be rising on the other side of the light. Soon she could see several inches of water above the ground, but the river stopped at the barrier. Kagome continued to hold her hands out, hoping her strength would not give out.

Miroku and the other priests had followed the two women and now stood looking at the young priestess, amazed by what they saw.

The older priest smiled. "We always knew Kagome had special powers. I just never expected them to be this strong. Your deity has surely found a very special priestess."

Kagome continued to focus on the water's edge. 

"The water is going down!" Miroku shouted.

Yes, surely the water seemed to be falling back from the barrier. After several minutes it had returned to the level Kagome had found it at. Soon afterwards she noticed that it seemed to have withdrawn farther, leaving a wet patch of ground between its edge and the barrier. 

The priestess relaxed, letting the barrier dissolve. She felt light headed. Everyone seemed to be running around her, shouting excitedly and pointing to the river. Several people came to her and tried to shake her hand. Her head seemed to spin and then there was nothing.

Inuyasha had stopped near the edge of the water and was trying to find a way to block it from going any closer to the rest of the village. He was surprised when several of the village men ran up to him.

"My lord, there is a problem further down the river. We sent several of the boys to see if there was anything we could do. They returned with the news that the two large obelisks that marked the edge of our territory on the river have fallen into the river and are blocking the flow. If they could just be moved, the water would have an outlet."

"I'll see what I can do." He sprinted off, moving faster than anything the men had seen before. 

Inuyasha reached the point in the river where the stone obelisks had slid down the crumbling river banks and formed a dam. Other debris had caught on the blockage and was slowing the river even more.

The deity waded into the churning water, struggling against the current. The water was dark from dirt and debris, making it impossible to see past its surface. The force of the water threatened to carry him downstream, but he held firm. He moved slowly, slipping on the sludge that coated the ground beneath the surface. It took him several minutes to reach the fallen monuments. When he reached them, he dove beneath the black water and felt his way to the smooth stone that marked the unwanted dam. 

He gripped one, bracing himself as he lifted the heavy stone. He turned blindly, lifting the obelisk over what once was the river's bank and hefted it. The stone monument arched up and over, landing a short distance from the edge of the river. Inuyasha quickly grasped the second obelisk, sending it hurtling the opposite direction. 

Water and debris flowed quickly towards him, carrying him downstream several hundred yards before he was able to gain a foothold on the bottom. Inuyasha struggled to the bank and pulled himself out of the flooding waters. He stood for a moment and watched as the increased flow sped past him. He quickly worked his way to where the obelisks had blocked the river's path and noted that the water was already receding slightly from the area of overflow. Content that blockage was gone, he quickly sprinted back to the village.

Inuyasha returned to the spot where he had left Kagome. She was nowhere to be seen. Several of the older children had taken over watching the younger ones. 

"Where is Kagome?" The deity growled as he continued to look around for her.

"She went that way." One of the children pointed in the direction Kagome had taken. It went straight to the river.

"Damn it, I told her to stay here." Inuyasha quickly ran to the river. When he got there he saw a small crowd talking excitedly near the water.

"Thank the gods!" One of the elders rushed to Inuyasha, bowing deeply to the deity. 

"What the hell is going on?" 

"The priestess, Kagome, stopped the water from coming any closer to the village. Then, my lord, it appears you found a way to move the water away from it." The man bowed again.

Several villagers seemed to be standing over something on the ground. Inuyasha rushed through the crowd, stopping when he saw Kagome lying on the ground. She didn't appear to be moving.

"Kagome!" He ran to her and lifted her, looking accusingly at the villagers.

Miroku stepped forward. "She only fainted. It was amazing. She made some type of barrier to hold the water back. Then, the water started going down."

Inuyasha stood up with Kagome in his arms. She was wet and dirty, but seemed to be unharmed. She moved slightly in his arms and opened her eyes.

"Inuyasha?"

Aware that the villagers were staring at them, the deity slowly set the priestess on her feet.

"I told you to stay where you were," he said angrily. 

"I'm sorry. I just couldn't stand around and not do something." She noticed Inuyasha's appearance.

The deity was dirty and wet, his hair tangled. Leaves and other debris were caught in the long silver strands. Kagome had never seen him look so unkempt. She couldn't help but think he looked cute that way.

"What are you looking at?" he demanded.

Inuyasha glanced at his hands, realizing how dirty he had become from the river.

"Feh! You need to look at yourself."

Kagome realized that her robes were torn and dirty. Once again she was wet. Her own hair hadn't fared much better than Inuyasha's. 

"Yuck! I need a bath!" Kagome laughed, releasing the tension that had built up in her.

Inuyasha took her arm and pulled her through the crowd. He had had enough of dealing with people for one day. The crisis was averted. All that was left was the clean up, and that he would leave to the villagers. He wanted nothing more than to go back to the temple. A good bath and a meal would help, but more than that he wanted to be alone with Kagome. Finding her unconscious had frightened him. He wanted to be with her, to feel the way he had the night before. 

A small crown of villagers followed Inuyasha as he led Kagome towards the temple. He stopped and turned, ready to tell everyone to leave them alone.

The expressions on the villagers' faces stopped him. They had worked hard all day, trying to save their village. Thanks to Inuyasha and Kagome, the village was now safe. He couldn't be angry with them. It was their home, after all.

The old seamstress came forward, flashing her toothless grin at the deity and priestess. 

"It appears that I am going to have to make our priestess some more robes. As for our deity, I have already finished your new kilts. I would be honored for you to take them with you. You are, after all, in need of them."

Inuyasha glanced at the torn and dirty kilt he wore. Normally he wouldn't have cared, but now he had someone to look nice for. He grunted and turned to the old woman. She started walking in the direction of her home. Inuyasha and Kagome followed.

Sango watched her new friend walk away with Inuyasha. Her heart felt heavy as she turned and walked to the home she was staying at. It belonged to the parents of a member of the pharaoh's personal guard. Arrangements had been made through the guard so she could stay close to Inuyasha's temple. She had a job to do there, after all. 

The seamstress welcomed them into her modest home, apologizing for its lack of ornamentation. 

"Inuyasha is a deity of simple tastes. I'm sure he is more comfortable this way," Kagome explained as they were led into the sitting room.

The seamstress excused herself and went into the bedroom. She returned several moments later with several kilts draped over her arm.

"I hope my lord finds these acceptable." She held them out for Inuyasha's inspection.

He simply grunted, not sure how he should respond.

Kagome smiled. "They look exquisite, as were the robes you made for me. They are far better than just acceptable." 

The old seamstress grinned. She offered the visitors something to eat, but they declined. They were hungry, but more than anything they wanted to get out of the clothes that now stuck to them from the dried mud that had caked on them. 

Inuyasha shifted uncomfortably, his kilt's stiffness now scratching him.

"Perhaps you will allow me to send a meal. I'm sure my young helper would be glad to take it to the temple for you. I can have it there in just a short while."

Inuyasha grunted again. Kagome smiled and thanked the old woman. The young priestess felt comfortable in the small house. She couldn't help but feel that the seamstress was becoming like a grandmother to her.

"Let me put these in something. Surely you don't want to dirty them." The old woman held out the kilts before turning back to the bedroom. 

Kaede appeared at the bedroom door. She seemed to have recovered from her close call earlier, but there was something about her eyes. Kagome could see a sadness in them.

Kagome approached the old woman.

"It looks like you're feeling better. If there is anything I can do…" the priestess found herself unable to find the right words.

"I lost my sister. Now, I lost everything I had to remember her by." The woman glared at Inuyasha.

He looked away, uncomfortable at her words.

"You will always remember your sister. That is what matters most now, isn't it?" Kagome wanted to help, but didn't know how. The woman blamed Inuyasha for her sister's death. The priestess doubted Kaede would ever believe otherwise. 

The seamstress appeared at the bedroom door carrying a wrapped bundle. She handed it to Kagome, assuming that the deity would not want to carry it. Kaede excused herself and returned to the bedroom.

"It's going to take her time. Please don't be angry at Lady Kaede. She has lost much and has lived most of her life alone. She means no disrespect, my lord."

Kagome nodded in understanding. She thanked the seamstress and followed Inuyasha back to the street. 

They could see the villagers working to return things to the way they were before the flood. It would take time, but thankfully nobody had been seriously hurt. Several homes had been destroyed, but the rest of the village was stepping in and helping. Nobody would be without a place to sleep or food to eat. 

The deity and priestess were greeted by villagers as they made their way out of the village. When they had left the buildings behind, Inuyasha turned away from Kagome and bent down for her to climb on his back. He ran the rest of the distance to the temple, setting her down gently just outside the large wooden doors. 

A sound started them. Inuyasha turned and saw a young woman approaching. She wore a close-fitting black outfit that covered her completely. At her shoulders, elbows, and knees were small pieces of armor. A long red sash was tied at her waist. 

Most startling was the large boomerang which she held aloft. She swung it back and then forward, releasing it in Inuyasha's direction. 

"What the hell?" He quickly grabbed Kagome and jumped out of the way. 

The boomerang narrowly missed the deity, spinning and returning to the woman. She lifted it and swung it again, releasing it with great force. Inuyasha pushed Kagome out of the way and ducked the opposite direction. Again, the weapon returned to its owner. She again sent the boomerang towards Inuyasha, who again jumped out of the way. The weapon sliced through a pillar, sending a cascade of rock and dust to the ground. 

The young woman was readying the weapon again when she was hit by a force from behind. The boomerang flew off course and landed between her and the temple. The woman was rolling over and over on the ground, struggling to free herself from whatever had taken her down. 

Inuyasha rushed to Kagome, making sure she was all right before dashing to the struggling figures. By the time he reached them, the attacker had pinned the young woman to the ground. 

"Well, well. This is a curious way to introduce yourself." Miroku smirked. He was looking the woman over, smiling at what he saw as he leaned more heavily on her arms, pinning them more securely. 

"Let me go!" She was definitely frightened.

Kagome ran forward, confused by the woman's attack. "Sango. Why?" They had worked side by side at the village, talking when they could. She had felt comfortable with the woman, feeling that perhaps she would have a new friend.

Inuyasha and Miroku each grabbed one of Sango's arms, pulling her onto her feet. She stood silently, looking down at the ground. Suddenly she reacted, startled by a touch on her backside.

Miroku looked away sheepishly as he removed his free hand from her butt.

"How dare you touch me like that?" Sango was understandably angry.

"It's in his blood. He comes from a long line of perverts, I assure you. He is harmless, however." Inuyasha used his free hand to thump the priest on top of the head. 

Kagome approached Sango. "I asked you why, Sango? Why did you attack Inuyasha?"

Sango was near tears as she looked at her new friend. She then glanced at Inuyasha, looking away when he saw the angry look on his face. 

"I didn't have a choice. It was either attack him or…" The words caught in her throat when she realized the cost of her failure. 

The priestess looked at Inuyasha. "Perhaps we can take her inside and talk."

Kagome quickly pushed open the temple door, moving to the side for Inuyasha and Miroku to bring Sango inside. Once inside, Kagome pushed the heavy door closed and hurried to put some wood on the fire. Their daily chores had been neglected and now only two torches burned and the fire in the pit was nearly out. Once she got the fire burning again she quickly lit several torches and placed them in the holders on the wall. The room grew brighter. 

"What do you mean, you had no choice?" Kagome spoke softly, not wanting to frighten her new friend further. It was obvious that something terrible had caused her to attack the deity. The priestess could see sadness, but no darkness, in the other woman's heart. 

"You're a youkai exterminator." Inuyasha took in Sango's attire. Her boomerang had been left outside, preventing her from retrieving it easily. 

Sango simply nodded. 

Miroku and Kagome looked at the others, confused. They had no idea what the others were talking about.

"You're a long way from home, aren't you?" Inuyasha growled. 

Again, Sango nodded. She sat motionless, staring at her hands which were folded on her lap.

"Did you come all this way just to kill me?" Inuyasha spoke softly, his voice monotone.

"I was brought here."

"Who hired you to kill me?"

All hope for her brother's life faded. She closed her eyes tightly and whispered, "The pharaoh. Naraku."

The others reacted in surprise. Why would the pharaoh have hired someone to kill a deity? It didn't make sense. 

"Was your reward worth my life?" Inuyasha seemed to be focused inward, thinking to himself.

"Yes." Sango bowed her head, tears building in her eyes.

The priestess could feel the deep sadness in her friend. Something horrible had been done to the woman. 

"What did the pharaoh offer?" Miroku asked. 

"My brother's life." Sango began to cry. "Kohaku!" 

Kagome looked from Inuyasha to Miroku. Surely there was something they could do.

"We can't just let the pharaoh have her brother killed. Isn't there something we can do?" Kagome was angry. Her own dealings with the pharaoh had proven that the man had no heart. 

Miroku appeared to be deep in thought. "Why would the pharaoh have brought you from so far away? Surely if he wanted Inuyasha dead, he could have found assassins much closer."

Sango shook her head. "Youkai can't be killed the way a human can. It takes someone trained for the job, as I have been." She closed her eyes, her voice dropping to a whisper. "Of course, I failed. Father would be ashamed of me, especially with Kohaku's life at stake."

"But, Inuyasha is a deity," Miroku turned to look at Inuyasha. 

The silver-haired deity glared at Sango. He could see the concerned look on Kagome's face and realized that he had no choice but to tell them his story.

"I'm not a deity." His voice was low and soft. He hoped Kagome wouldn't hate him for hiding the truth from her. While he had never lied, keeping something so important a secret was just as bad.

Kagome sat on the floor by Inuyasha's feet, looking up at him. She reached out a hand and lay it on his knee, showing him her support. What he was about to tell them was obviously something he hadn't wanted them to know. _What could be so terrible?_ Kagome thought.

"You're a youkai?" The priestess's question was more of a statement. 

Inuyasha shook his head. "My mother was human. My father was a youkai."

"So, you're a hanyou?" Kagome asked.

"What the…? How do you know about hanyou's?" He looked at Kagome, amazed at her knowledge.

Kagome smiled slightly. "I don't always ignore my grandfather's tales. He is old and tends to ramble, but when he was younger he traveled to many different lands. Since returning home and becoming a priest at the temple of Osiris, he has searched out any strangers, wanting to know of their lands. I remember him telling me tales of youkai."

Miroku looked at Inuyasha. Not a deity? This was serious. He was the priest at Inuyasha's temple. When people found out that they had been worshipping a false deity, the offerings would cease. He would be a laughing stock…

"I'm sorry, " Sango whispered. She realized that her attack on Inuyasha had become more than just physical. She worried that Kagome would be hurt by her deity's revelation.

Inuyasha nodded, looking at Kagome. Once again she had amazed him. Not only had she already known about youkai, but now seemed to be staying by him. He had feared she would hate him when the truth was told. The look in her eyes was of deep affection. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. His worst fear had not been realized.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha. He appeared to be worried. She reached her hand to his, taking it and giving it a gentle squeeze. "It doesn't change who you are." 

Suddenly aware that Miroku was studying their interaction, Inuyasha snarled.

"Sango isn't the only one who has been wronged by this 'pharaoh'. It's about time somebody teaches him he can't get away with treating people this way." Inuyasha squeezed Kagome's hand back and stood up. He had released his hold on Sango's arm. He felt he had nothing to fear from the woman. His enemy sat on the throne at the pharaoh's palace. That, too, was where Sango's brother was being held. 

Miroku realized what Inuyasha was planning. "I guess this means you're going to pay a personal visit to the pharaoh?"

"Not me. Us." Inuyasha indicated the others, including Miroku.

The priest stuttered. "Surely, my lord, I will be needed to tend to the temple."

"The temple will be fine. The villagers will be working to restore the village. They don't need to waste their time coming to the temple right now.

"Oh, and Miroku. Have Kagome pick out some things from the spare chamber. She needs to be comfortable. Keep some things for yourself and give the rest to the villagers. They lost a lot in the flood. We don't need all that stuff…" Inuyasha waved his hand in the direction of the spare chamber.

Miroku shook his head. "But, surely, they were given as offerings. The people might think you were displeased with their gifts." Visions of the profits he could make by selling the things at the markets in the north vanished when he realized the deity was serious. Well, he could still consider Inuyasha his deity – for now. 

Inuyasha shook his head, glaring at Miroku. "The offerings were to me. I'll decide what to do with them. They are to be given to the villagers."

Sango broke her silence. "What do you plan to do with me?"

"What? You can have Kagome's old cot."

Miroku reacted. "Where will Kagome sleep?"

Kagome blushed, realizing that Inuyasha meant his bed. They had, after all, shared it the night before. However, if she continued to share it, people would assume things. 

"Kagome deserves to be more than just your concubine." Miroku glared at Inuyasha. Despite his own perverted ways, he was a man of honor. The temple priestess had proven that she was worth more than a fate like that. 

"She is not my concubine." He stood up and walked to Kagome's make-shift chambers, moving aside two of the screens so that he could reach her chest. He lifted it and walked pointedly to his room, leaving the chest by the foot of the bed. When he came back out, three pairs of eyes were on him.

"What is everyone staring at?" he demanded. 

Miroku whispered to Sango. "If she moves into his chambers, she will be his wife."

Sango appeared shocked. "But, there has been no wedding ceremony. How could that be?"

"Ceremony? Oh, it seems that your customs are different than ours. In this land, they only need to share a dwelling. Of course, technically they already have, but she is the temple priestess and has been sleeping in her own quarters." Miroku had moved closer to Sango. She inched away from him, watching his hands closely. 

The priest sighed, moving closer to Sango. His hand dipped behind her.

Inuyasha and Kagome looked up at the sound of a loud slap. Sango was standing up, looking down at Miroku. The priest was rubbing his jaw. When he took his hand away, a red handprint was clearly visible on his cheek. 

Inuyasha laughed. "Serves you right. Looks like you have to behave yourself around this one."

Miroku blushed. He glanced at Sango. There was something so different about this woman. Of course, her form-fitting body suit revealed her every curve. His eyes were drawn to her backside, which faced him as she turned to speak to Inuyasha and Kagome.

"I still need to know what you plan on doing with me." Sango inched away from Miroku as he reached his hand towards her. 

"Do with you? I'm not going to do anything with you. We're going to the pharaoh's palace and saving your brother. What else do you want?" Inuyasha snarled. 

"After what I tried to do. I don't understand." 

"You were only trying to save your brother. If anyone needs to be punished, it's the pharaoh." Inuyasha reached down on the small altar and picked up the statue the pharaoh had left as an offering. The deity flung the statue across the main chamber, hitting a pillar. The statue shattered, its remains falling to the floor. "That's what the pharaoh deserves. He will have to learn that you don't play with people." Inuyasha looked at Kagome, remembering her story regarding the pharaoh. 

"Kagome. You spoke about the pharaoh having a darkness in his heart. Did you feel anything else?" Miroku continued to inch towards Sango, but she moved away before he could grope her again. The priest was beginning to have fun trying to reach her. 

"Evil. He's evil. I know I shouldn't be talking about the pharaoh this way, but I can't help how me makes me feel." Kagome held one hand to her throat, remembering the way she felt when she had faced the Naraku. 

Strong arms came around her as Inuyasha pulled her into a gentle embrace. "You don't have to worry about the pharaoh with me around. He's not going to hurt you. That I promise."

A knock at the door interrupted them. Inuyasha growled at Miroku to answer it. The priest looked wistfully at the woman standing near him and stood up, walking to the heavy wooden door.

As always, there was the same boy from the village. He had with him several younger children, each of who carried something. There was a basket of fresh fruit, several loaves of freshly baked bread, a jug of wine, and of course the promised hot meal. 

"Ah, our dinner. If you wouldn't mind, carry those things in for me." Miroku took the steaming clay pot from the boy and watched as the younger children all rushed in and set their offerings on the small altar. Each looked up in awe at Inuyasha and Kagome. After all, it was the deity and priestess who had saved the village. They had fought for the honor of bringing the offerings to the temple. 

One of the children bowed to Inuyasha and quickly ran after the others as they left the temple. They would have just enough time to make it back to the village before it began to get dark.

"I didn't realize how late it was getting." Miroku stepped outside and retrieved Sango's boomerang before closing the temple door and putting the locking bar in place. 

Kagome had already cut some of the bread. It was still warm, melting the butter she spread on each piece. She had laid out four plates and placed a large chunk of bread on each. Miroku lifted the lid of the clay pot and inhaled deeply. 

"The village seamstress cooks as well as she sews," he commented as he heaped some of the steaming stew onto a plate. He paused and then handed the plate to Sango, who blushed as she accepted it. Miroku then served himself and took his plate, moving to where Sango sat. 

Inuyasha growled. "You couldn't serve the rest of us?"

Kagome giggled and scooped a large helping out for Inuyasha. "My lord, your dinner." 

Inuyasha took the plate from Kagome and leaned towards her, whispering into her ear. 

"This will satisfy my stomach, but I fear I need something more to satisfy the rest of me."

Kagome nearly dropped her plate at the unexpected flirtation. She glanced at the deity, surprised to see that he sat with a serious face, eating his food as if nothing had happened. 

They were sore and tired from the exertions of the day. They ate without speaking, finishing the sumptuous stew and two loaves of bread. The third loaf and fresh fruit would make a good breakfast for them in the morning.

Inuyasha and Miroku filled several basins of water while the women cleaned the dishes and pot. The men took two of the basins into Inuyasha's chambers.

"You ladies can wash up in there." Miroku indicated Inuyasha's chambers. 

Kagome led Sango into the room. The priestess opened her trunk and took out two sleep robes. 

"Here, you will need something to sleep in."

Sango blushed. The gauzy linen was unlike anything she had worn. She was not used to the revealing clothing of this land.

"Don't worry. It's not as see-through as it looks. The main chamber is very dim during the night. He won't see anything."

Sango blushed again, realizing that Kagome was referring to the temple priest. The youkai exterminator found herself picturing his slightly crooked smile and the glimmer in his eye She quickly stripped off the dirty bodysuit and washed herself from one basin while Kagome washed herself from the other. There was little she could do with her hair. It would take a good bath in the river to rinse all the dirt and debris in it. 

The two young women quickly put on the robes. 

"If you'd like, I can try to do something with your hair." Sango picked up a comb that was lying inside Kagome's open trunk. She quickly started to work, detangling the priestess's long tresses. When she was done, Kagome helped Sango with her hair. 

"I guess it wasn't as dirty as I thought. Mostly just messy." Kagome ran her hand through her dark hair. She still wished for a proper bath, but knew that she would have to wait for that.

The priestess led Sango from the room. Inuyasha and Miroku stood in the main chamber, obviously having washed themselves from the other basins. The deity had put on one of his new kilts, and Kagome found herself staring at him. The light of the torches flickered over him, accenting the outline of his muscles. He was truly a vision, despite his unkempt hair. 

Miroku shook his head. "I offered to comb his hair, but he refused." The priest put his hands up in mock disgust. 

Kagome laughed. "Perhaps my lord will allow me to comb it for him."

Inuyasha smirked at Miroku and followed Kagome back to his chambers. 

Sango quickly retreated behind the screens that would now serve as her chamber, at least for the night. She was exhausted from the day and quickly fell asleep. 

Miroku slept across the main chamber, finding himself unable to sleep. There had been something about the stranger who slept across the room from him. He found himself thinking of her as he fell asleep.

Kagome picked up a comb and sat on the edge of Inuyasha's bed. She patted the mattress next to her, indicating that she wanted him to sit by her. 

He walked slowly to where she sat, not anxious to have her comb his hair. She tugged on his arm, pulling him down beside her. 

"I promise I'll be gentle," she whispered as she took the comb and carefully started detangling the long, silvery-white strands.

Inuyasha smiled at her. "You be gentle now and I promise I'll be gentle later."

Kagome blushed as she combed his hair, being extra careful around his ears. 

"Kagome."

"Yes, Inuyasha?" She had nearly finished, finding it easier than she thought to detangle his hair. 

"About earlier. I wasn't truthful to you. Aren't you angry?"

Kagome paused, not sure what to say. "You didn't lie. I know you must have your reasons for not saying anything. Like when I first came to the temple, you didn't push for me to tell you my reason for coming here."

The priestess shrugged and finished the last part of his hair. "Besides," she continued. "I trust you."

Trust. The one thing that had been lacking in his life. The thing that he wanted more than anything. Now, Kagome looked up at him, her faith in him visible in her eyes. He realized he trusted her. Kagome would never betray him.

He growled softly, "Enough with the comb. You need to sleep."

Inuyasha gently lifted her and lay her on the bed next to him. She sighed as he wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight as exhaustion claimed her. 

"I love you, Inuyasha." Kagome murmured as she drifted off to sleep.

He buried his face in her hair. "I love you, too, Kagome." He was asleep almost instantly.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Inuyasha. Those are the property of one Rumiko Takahashi. I thank her whole-heartedly for giving us such an amazing manga/anime to read/watch. 

For readers who are 18 years of age or older, there is a longer, NC-17 version of this chapter available at:

(If the above link doesn't work, simply go to: hibernatingbats.com and follow the links to fanfiction.)

Please do not follow this link if you are not of appropriate age.

Urd-chan

Temple of the Dog – Chapter 9

Kagome awoke to find herself alone. The mattress still held the shape of Inuyasha, but he was nowhere to be seen. She quickly dressed in a fresh set of robes and wandered into the main chamber where she was greeted by the sound of cursing and grumbling coming from the spare chamber. Miroku's cot was empty. 

The priestess went to the spare chamber and lifted the mat that served as its door. She had to force herself not to laugh when she saw both Inuyasha and Miroku struggling to move a large wooden chest. 

"What's so funny?" the deity demanded

"Nothing. I just didn't expect to see the two of you working together."

Miroku shook his head. "And you probably won't ever see it again." 

A small wooden object hurtled through the air and hit the priest in the back of his head.

"What was that for?"

"Because you're an idiot. Get back to work." Inuyasha tried to sound angry, but he was still feeling the effects of his night with Kagome. Somehow, even Miroku couldn't make him angry today.

Kagome turned at a noise behind her. Sango stood there, tightening the sash of her sleep robe when she saw Miroku through the doorway.

The priest looked at Inuyasha. "I need to take care of something." He was through the door and at Sango's side, leaving Inuyasha to hold a large stone statue himself. 

Sango found herself blushing as Miroku caught up her hands in his and asked her how she had slept. 

"She probably didn't sleep at all, knowing you were right across the room from her." Inuyasha appeared at the door, the stone statue in his arms. 

"This really isn't supposed to be me, is it?" Everyone looked at the rather overstated statue as the deity sat it down. Bulging muscles and oversized fangs made it look like a distorted version of their deity.

"We can't always control who is contracted to carve the statues. This one came as an offering. There is a reason it was at the very back of the room." Miroku snickered, enjoying Inuyasha's amazement at the statue.

Kagome couldn't help but notice that the statue also exaggerated another part of Inuyasha's body. Miroku noticed her stare and took full advantage of the situation.

"Perhaps you can tell us, Kagome, if the artist got any part of the statue accurate." 

She followed Miroku's gaze and realized just what he was implying. The priestess blushed heavily, turning away. 

"Just what do you think you're doing?" Inuyasha's face was only inches from Miroku's. He wasn't going to let the perverted priest insult Kagome.

The priestess didn't know what to do, but she knew she had to do something to defuse the situation.

"Yes, they did get _one_ thing right, at least." 

Both Inuyasha and Miroku turned and stared at Kagome. They had not expected her to respond. 

"You can't be serious?" Miroku asked with surprise.

"Pervert. Get back into the spare chamber and help me move the rest of the things." Inuyasha glared threateningly at the priest. Miroku quickly returned to the room. Within moments the sounds of heavy objects being moved followed by muffled curses came drifting into the main chamber.

Kagome turned to Sango. "I hope you slept all right. Would you like some breakfast?"

"Breakfast?" Miroku was looking out of the spare chamber, only to be dragged back into it by Inuyasha. 

The two young women giggled and then started to prepare their meal. Sango chose some ripe fruit and washed it with water from the large vat. Kagome opened a fresh wheel of cheese and cut slices from it before cutting a loaf of bread and splitting it between four plates. 

Inuyasha and Miroku took time to eat before hauling the rest of the items from the spare chamber. Kagome picked out several items she would like for the room she was sharing with Inuyasha. Miroku chose several things to keep for the spare chamber, which would now be his room. The rest, with the exception of items like statues, was brought into the center of the main chamber. 

They cleared the remains of their breakfast and Kagome and Sango took any perishable food and placed it outside of the temple. Wild animals would eat it there. Since the temple would stand empty for a while, it would not be wise to leave the food there.

Sango quickly changed back into her body suit and picked up her boomerang. She was still uncertain why everyone was treating her so well after her attempts on Inuyasha the day before, but for the first time in several weeks she actually found a glimmer of hope for her brother. Perhaps with her new friends, Kohaku could actually be saved.

Miroku moved towards Sango and successfully groped her backside. He was hit in the head by her boomerang for his efforts. Kagome couldn't help but laugh. She had not seen Miroku act so childish before. 

He was surely being affected strangely by Sango's presence at the temple.

Inuyasha excused himself and disappeared into his chambers, returning with his hand clutching something gold and shiny. The four traveling companions stepped into the sunlight, closing the temple door behind them. All but Sango carried a small bag carried by a long strap. They took with them only necessities, such as a change of clothing. 

The group headed towards the village, followed by Sango's small cat. Apparently Kirara had remained outside of the temple during the night. She now stayed by her mistress's side, jumping onto Sango's shoulder as they entered the village. 

The chaos of the day before was still evident, although people were now working at cleaning up the silt and debris left by the dirty water that had invaded their village. The river was still swollen, but now barely overflowed the banks and was no longer a threat. It was fortunate that the storm had been short-lived. Had the rain continued, the village would not have fared as well. 

Villagers stopped what they were doing to run up to Inuyasha and Kagome, thanking them and offering them their undying gratitude. 

Inuyasha was uncomfortable with the throng of people pressing near him. Kagome and Miroku did their best to keep the villagers at a distance. They made it to the house of the elder who headed the village. 

Miroku knocked on the man's door and was greeted by the man's granddaughter. The young woman smiled sweetly at Miroku. The priest found himself unable to resist and quickly grabbed the woman's hands. 

"Would you please bear my child?"  
Sango gasped, causing Miroku to turn sheepishly to her. 

"I'm only joking," he lied before asking to see the elder.

The group was led into the house where an old man sat looking over some scrolls. 

"We're sorry to intrude, but its necessary for us to speak with you." Miroku could be diplomatic 

when necessary.

The man stood up and offered to sent for food and drink for his guests.

"Actually, we are in need of some food, but we need food that can be carried with us. It has become necessary for Inuyasha to visit the city of the pharaoh, and we are departing immediately." Miroku bowed his head slightly towards the old man.

The man sent his granddaughter to spread word of their need. He then turned to the group and asked if they had any other needs.

"It is not us, but the villagers who are in need at this time. Inuyasha has graciously opened the storage bins of the temple and found furniture and other items that the people of this fair village can make use of. We know that a number of houses were destroyed while others suffered the loss of only their belongings. Send men to the temple to bring back these items. The temple is open. You only need to go inside the main chamber. The items are in the center of the room."

"But, these are things that were meant for Inuyasha's use! It wouldn't be right for us to take them."

Inuyasha tried to sound angry. "I have no use of them at this time, but the people of the village do. What kind of deity would I be to turn my back on my people?" He felt good about giving away the items. Not only would they be helping the villagers, but when they returned Miroku could finally have the spare chamber to himself. The deity was becoming bored with Miroku's complaints regarding the room.

Inuyasha turned to Kagome. "I have to take care of something. Wait here with the others. I'll be right back."

Kagome nodded. She could see from the deity's expression that it would not be wise to disobey him this time. She waited with Sango and Miroku as villagers arrived with food for their journey. The priestess started to worry about Inuyasha. He seemed so serious when he left.

Inuyasha quickly walked the short distance to the old seamstress's house. It had been untouched by the river, although effects of the flood surrounded it. The deity quickly went to the door and knocked. It took the old woman a moment to come to the door.

"My lord!" she exclaimed, surprised to see who her visitor was. She glanced around, even more surprised when she realized that he was alone.

"I would like to speak with Kaede." Inuyasha remained outside the house until the old seamstress motioned him to come inside.

"Kaede, you have a rather unexpected visitor." 

Kaede looked up from her darning. She glared at Inuyasha.

"Why would you want to see me?"

Inuyasha glanced at the seamstress who quickly made an excuse to leave the room. 

"I know you don't believe me, but I would never have hurt Kikyou. She was my friend. Well, at least I thought she was. I still don't understand why she did what she did. We'll never know." Inuyasha paused and looked down at his hand.

"I know what I saw, Inuyasha. I lost an eye in the process. It was you that attacked my sister." The woman glared with her one eye at the deity.

He looked directly at her, sure of his innocence. "I know I can't bring Kikyou back. I can't even bring back what you lost in the flood. However, I do have something I want you to have." He opened his hand and moved it towards Kaede. On his palm was a gold hair ornament.

"This belonged to Kikyou. I found it the day everything happened. It was on the floor of the temple and I put it away for her before she…" Memories of the day filled his mind. If only he knew why it had all happened.

Kaede looked surprised. "You really want me to have this?"

"Yes." Inuyasha waited until the old woman had taken the golden trinket and turned to leave. 

"I would like to believe you, but I saw you attack Kikyou. How do you explain that?"

"I can't," he mumbled. He didn't have the heart to tell her that Kikyou's tomb had been broken into and her mummy taken. The old woman had enough to deal with already.

Inuyasha walked slowly from the house. Kaede followed him to the door and watched as he moved down the dirt and stone street. He seemed to be telling the truth, but if that was the case, how could she explain the fact that she had seen him attack Kikyou? Kaede returned to her chair and looked at the hair ornament that had been her sister's. It was well made and of some value, obviously an offering to the temple. She remembered vaguely her sister wearing it once.

Inuyasha returned to the elder's house. Sango had excused herself and left to retrieve her belongings. She was now dressed in her two-toned kimono with the green overskirt and carried a bag with her belongings. Miroku had followed her, saying it was in case she needed help carrying things. However, he had managed to grab her backside several times in the short time it took them to walk there and back again. His face was graced with a very red handprint from Sango's last slap.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha expectantly. He simply nodded and looked at the supplies that had been brought for them.

"I don't know how we are going to carry everything," Kagome commented.

"That's not a problem. Kirara can help." Sango indicated the little two-tailed cat by her feet.

"Like that little thing could be of any help," Inuyasha growled. 

Sango simply smiled and walked outside, Kirara at her side. Once they reached the street she nodded to Kirara and the little cat transformed into a very large and rather ferocious cat-type creature. 

"It's a youkai," Inuyasha stated when he saw the little can change shape and size.

Miroku looked questioningly at Sango. "If you're a youkai exterminator, what are you doing traveling with one?"

Sango shook her head. "There are good and bad youkai, just as there are good and bad people. The only difference is that bad youkai have powers that they use to hurt others. My family has been in this business for many years. We have found many friendly and helpful youkai in that time."

Kagome found herself looking at Inuyasha. He was, after all, half youkai. 

Sango lifted several packs containing food and tied them together before hoisting them onto Kirara's back. Miroku did the same with the remaining packs. Sango then strapped her boomerang on Kirara. 

Two of the priests who had visited the temple came up to the group as they started to leave. It was the elder priest and Houjou.

"I understand you are going to the city of the pharaoh. Would it be presumptuous of us to ask if we could accompany you? The other priests from our party will remain here in the village to help with its restoration. They would gladly watch the temple in your absence. I feel that I have already been away longer than I should have been and must return to my temple." The elder priest bowed his head to Inuyasha.

The deity grunted. He would already have to deal with Miroku and their other unexpected companion. Having to deal with the two priests, especially the younger one who refused to keep his eyes off of Kagome, was more than he cared to think about.

Miroku spoke up, "Of course you may accompany us. After all, we are traveling the same road and there is safety in numbers."

Inuyasha snorted softly but didn't say anything. As though they would need anyone but him should they run into trouble. He didn't feel he could turn them down, especially after Miroku had welcomed them to their small party.

The deity shot Houjou a warning glance, wanting the young priest to understand that he would be watched closely. 

Houjou smiled nervously and looked away, keeping his eyes away from Kagome. He might be naïve but he wasn't stupid. The bond between Kagome and Inuyasha was unmistakable. It would not do to anger the deity by being too friendly to the young priestess. 

Miroku smiled, "Well, it looks like we are ready to depart."

The three priests walked in the front of the group, followed closely by Sango and Kirara. Inuyasha shook his head at Kagome, wanting to fall to the back of the group with her. He would not find any privacy with the beautiful priestess on the journey, but at least this way the others would not constantly be looking at them. He glanced at Kagome and wished for just a few minutes without the others. 

Kagome smiled at him and reached out and squeezed his hand lightly before letting it fall to his side. 

"The journey to the city of the pharaoh isn't that long. We'll be there in a few days," she reminded him. 

The deity grunted again. He had a feeling these few days would seem more like a lifetime.

The traveling companions made their way to a road that ran parallel to the river, taking them to the east and towards the Nile. It was not a long journey, but they were anxious to reach their goal. There was a definite tension as they trekked towards their destination.

Miroku spoke for a while with the other priests, although he attention was drawn quite often to the young woman who walked behind him. Sango seemed to be preoccupied and didn't say much as she walked beside Kirara. She did take time to pat Kirara affectionately from time to time, or speak softly to her. 

Inuyasha and Kagome walked quietly, simply enjoying the other's company. The deity glared occasionally at Houjou as he glanced back at Kagome. The young priest would quickly look away.

After a while Miroku tired of his discussions with the visiting priests and fell back to walk by Sango. She looked at him warily, keeping her eye on his hands at all times.

"I'm insulted," he said in feigned innocence, pulling his hand back as he spoke.

Inuyasha became more and more agitated as they walked. He was anxious to get to the city of the pharaoh and get things over with, but worried about what might happen. His bad mood was obvious to the others, who made extra efforts to stay out of his way. Kagome continued to walk quietly by him, laying a calming hand on his arm every now and then. 

They stopped to eat, making do with what had been packed for them. 

Miroku looked at his food with disgust. "How can I eat this after all the wonderful meals I've eaten at the temple?"

"Just eat and shut up," Inuyasha snapped at him as he picked at his own food. 

They ate in silence before continuing their journey. It was uneventful, and they began to look for a place to camp for the night when the sun became low in the sky.

Sango and Miroku scouted ahead and found a suitable place not far from the river. They would have easy access to water. By the time they set up camp it had become dark. The men had managed to scrounge up enough wood for a small fire. The moon was low in the sky but still provided enough light to see by. 

The group scattered around the campsite, unrolling what bedding they had brought with them. Miroku placed his blanket close a few feet from Sango. She smiled and then spoke softly to Kirara who positioned herself between them.

"Why did you do that?" he asked innocently.

"You know why," she responded as she curled up against Kirara.

The other two priests were asleep almost immediately, not being used to the physical exertions of the journey.

Inuyasha took Kagome's hand and pulled her with him in the direction of the river. He stopped when they were by the banks. The water sparkled in the light of the moon. The river was wider here, but seemed to be unaffected by the rain that had flooded it further upstream.

"I thought you might want to have a bath."

Kagome looked surprised, although the idea of a bath after the events of the last couple of days was quite appealing. 

"Nobody will bother you. I'll keep my ears open." Inuyasha stood looking at the priestess. 

Inuyasha stepped towards her and took her face in his hands. He leaned towards her, capturing her lips with his as he gathered her into his arms. 

Kagome surrendered immediately to him, returning his kiss with equal passion and wrapping her arms around him.

"Kagome," he murmured. "If you are going to get a bath, perhaps you had better do it now. Otherwise I have a feeling you never will."

He quickly found a spot where he could sit and wait, his back turned to her. His senses would warn him if any danger approached. He could hear the sound of Kagome entering the water. She took only a few minutes, not wanting to make him wait too long.

She walked out of the river and quickly dressed. 

"You can turn around now," she called out. 

Inuyasha quickly walked up to the priestess and kissed her. Her lips were warm and soft, inviting him to kiss her deeper. Inuyasha slid his arms around her as he captured her lips again. 

A warm breeze blew across them as they embraced, drying Kagome's damp hair as it sifted through the strands. Inuyasha's ears twitched slightly when the sound of a jackal howling came from a distance, but he relaxed and turned his attention back to the woman in his arms. He wished they could stay that way all night, but knew that Kagome would need rest for the next leg of their journey. Unlike him, she did not possess the strength and stamina of a youkai. 

"We should get back to camp, " he whispered to her.

"Can't we just stay here, like this?" Her voice was low and soft, still full of the passion they had just shared.

"Remember, we have a lifetime of nights like this."

Kagome wriggled against him and sighed. For a moment she felt that the world was perfect. They had each other and that was all that mattered.

Inuyasha slipped his arm around her as they walked slowly back to the campground. 

He lay on his blanket and patted the ground next to him. Kagome moved her own blanket, overlapping it with his. She quickly slipped next to him, cuddling against his shoulder. He held her, murmuring her name as he kissed her ear. 

"I love you," he whispered.

"Me, too, " she whispered back, giving him a quick kiss before snuggling back against him. 

The priestess fell asleep quickly. Inuyasha glanced around the camp, noticing that Miroku was awake and looking at him.

The sound of a jackal could be heard in the distance.

"Seems like the jackals have been busy tonight."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, not sure what the priest was implying.

Miroku smirked. "I could even hear them mating earlier."

Inuyasha glanced at Kagome, but she was asleep and had not heard the remark.

"I would mind your manners, if I were you, priest. Or you just might find yourself as a meal for those jackals." Inuyasha snarled. 

Miroku just shrugged and looked at Kirara, wishing the large cat youkai wasn't blocking his view of Sango. He turned over and closed his eyes.

Inuyasha looked down at the sleeping priestess. He silently promised that he would protect her from the pharaoh. It had taken him too long to find her. He wasn't about to let anything, or anyone, take her away from him.

Torches flickered around the room, sending eerie shadows across the face of the pharaoh as he sat, waiting expectantly for what he knew was to come.

His chief advisor entered the throne room, smiling at the pharaoh. Surely he would be well rewarded for his part in this. He stopped and clapped his hands, signaling the guards who stood outside the throne room door. 

"Your highness, I have brought the sorceress here as you requested."

The pharaoh narrowed his eyes and tapped his fingertips together in anticipation.

Several of the pharaoh's personal guard entered the room, flanking two women. The first one moved forward, coming to a stop just below the raised platform that supported the pharaoh's throne.

"I come to you in success, my lord," the old woman crowed. It was obvious that she was pleased with herself, overconfident with her accomplishment.

The pharaoh looked past her to the woman who stood between the guards. He motioned for them to bring her forward. 

The young woman walked forward, hesitant in her movements. She stopped before the pharaoh and gave him an icy stare.

"Why was I brought here," she demanded.

The pharaoh laughed softly, flashing an evil grin at the woman.

"You don't recognize me? Oh, that's right. I do not look the same as I did the last time we met. Forgive me for my oversight." He paused, standing slowly from the throne and moving to the stairs that led down from the platform. A walked slowly and deliberately towards the woman, making her wait for him.

He reached her and laughed again. 

"The last time you saw me I was lying on a mat in an old building on the outskirts of your precious village."

The woman looked confused. After a moment, his words hit home.

"The one who lay on that mat died, " she announced. 

"No, I didn't die. I simply transformed into what you see here. My body was dying, but I was not yet ready to leave this existence. Fortunately, I was able to join with some other creatures, some youkai, creating the person you see before me. At that time I did not yet appear as you see me here. This is the visage of the pharaoh who was on the throne at that time. I simply took him into myself, as well. What better way to live than as the ruler of the land?" 

The woman glared at him.

"I don't understand. I took care of you. I tried to help you to the best of my abilities. I even neglected my duties at the temple to care for you. What is it you want of me?"

The pharaoh laughed again. "You really don't understand, do you? Think back to that day. What do you remember."

The woman looked away from the pharaoh, recalling the events of that day – it had only been the day before but she was having difficulty remembering.

Her eyes opened wide as her memory returned.

"You died. Or, at least that is what I thought. Then…" 

She had cared for the dying thief at the abandoned building, despite the fact that her deity had been against her doing so. She had found herself spending more and more time carrying for him, as his wounds were severe and his health had quickly declined.

She remembered returning to the building with food, only to find the body gone. A noise had startled her and she turned to see Inuyasha glaring at her.

"He's dead and not a moment too soon," the deity had snarled. She had never seen him this angry.

"Where is the body?" 

"It doesn't matter. You will not have to return here again. You have neglected your duties to me for long enough." The deity had grabbed her arm roughly, turning her to face him. His face was practically distorted with his anger. She began to feel frightened.

"Let go of me. I have done nothing to deserve this treatment."

"You will take what I have to give you," Inuyasha had snarled before grabbing her and pulling her to him.

"I told you to let go of me," she screamed, struggling to get away from him. Her fear had grown to terror.

"Are you refusing me?" 

"I am a priestess. I am not your concubine. If that is what you want, then perhaps you should find a new priestess."

She had pulled away to leave, noticing that her younger sister, Kaede, had arrived. The young girl stood watching the priestess and deity with a look of horror on her face. 

The priestess had moved to her sister, intending to take her to safety when she felt a tearing at her shoulder. Pain seared through her body and she could feel the warmth of blood flowing from her right shoulder. 

"How dare you refuse me, bitch," Inuyasha screamed at her. 

Kaede tried to put herself between the angry deity and her sister, only to be shoved away. The deity's sharp claws had raked across her face, blinding her as she fell crying to the ground. She looked on in wordless terror as Inuyasha had again ripped at the priestess, opening a gash where her shoulder met her neck. 

The priestess could remember seeing her own blood. 

"Useless bitch," he had screamed at her and then was gone.

The priestess saw several of the villagers running her way. One had apparently just returned from hunting as he had a bow in his hand and a quiver of arrows over his shoulder.

"Please take care of Kaede," she begged one of the women, who nodded silently. 

She grabbed the bow from the man and asked for the arrows, forcing herself to the temple. She could see the trail of blood that followed her and knew that she didn't have much time. Her strength was not going to hold out much longer.

She remembered reaching the temple. The doors stood open, letting in the breeze that blew in from the nearby hills. It was a beautiful day, but she could only see her hatred. 

He stood inside the temple, looking bored.

"So, you're finally back." His amber eyes had looked at her. She could see the alarm in them as she raised the bow and pulled back. 

"How dare you! You told me I was your friend. How could you betray me?" 

She didn't even remember letting the arrow go, but could picture Inuyasha as the arrow struck him in the left side of his chest. He had been forced back against the pillar, the arrow pinning him to it.

"You bitch!" He screamed at her before he slumped against the pillar.

Her vision swam in red and there was a ringing in her ears. She could remember falling and then nothing.

She looked up at the pharaoh, confused. 

"How could I be here? I was just at the temple. Surely with that much blood…" 

"You died," the pharaoh said as he smirked at her. "You betrayed your deity and died from the wounds he gave you."

"I couldn't have died. How would I be here?"

"It's been fifty years since your precious Inuyasha killed you. I have taken it upon myself to have you brought back to us. You belong to me, now, Kikyou." 

The young woman reacted with anger. "I don't know what is going on, but I can't have died if I am standing here. And, I don't belong to anyone."

The sorceress chuckled. "My dear, you were, indeed, dead. They brought me your mummy and the canopic jars that contained your organs. I used my magic to resurrect you." She turned to look at the pharaoh. "I have done my work, your highness. I await my reward."

"Reward? Oh, yes, I did tell you that you would be well rewarded." The pharaoh moved towards the sorceress, his expression unreadable. When he was only a few feet from her he smiled. "Here's your reward."

Tentacles lashed out from his body, piercing right through the old woman. She screamed in pain and fear, her eyes quickly glazing over. The tentacles wrapped around her, surrounding her for a moment before withdrawing. There was no sign of the old woman.

"Her power is not exceptionally strong, but it will help me nonetheless." The tentacles withdrew, no sign of them remaining. 

Kikyou faced him, sheer anger distorting her features.

"How dare you. You think you can just use people and then make them go away."

"Of course, " the pharaoh snickered. He turned and started walking back to the throne. "I've done it before and I'll do it again. You see, I _am_ Naraku. As long as I am pharaoh, nobody can do anything to stop me." He paused and turned to look at Kikyou. "Not even you, Kikyou."

He signaled his guards, who grabbed Kikyou's arms, roughly dragging her from the throne room. 

Naraku returned to the throne, relishing the feeling of power surging through him. The sorceress had been strong enough to bring Kikyou back, after all. Her magic would serve him well.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Inuyasha. Those are the property of one Rumiko Takahashi. I thank her whole-heartedly for giving us such an amazing manga/anime to read/watch. 

Just a warning. While this chapter is still an edited version of the one at hibernatingbats.com, it is still a bit stronger than the previous chapters. I believe it would fall into the category of lime. And, a note for the Miroku and Sango fans out there, I'm happy with my first attempt at a romantic interlude between my second favorite anime couple. Hope you enjoy. 

Urd-chan

Temple of the Dog – Chapter 10

The travelers were back on the road early. They still had a long way to travel and all, especially Inuyasha, were anxious to reach their destination.

The morning was uneventful. Again, the two visiting priests led the group, followed by Miroku, Sango, and Kirara. Inuyasha stayed to the back with Kagome. He kept his senses alert to things around them, but allowed himself to relax somewhat in the company of the priestess. 

They came upon a town near the noon hour and found a small inn serving food. 

"By the gods," Miroku said as he sniffed at the air. "Real food for a change."

"We haven't been traveling that long," Inuyasha growled at him, although the smell of the fresh cooked meal had him salivating, too. He had become spoiled by the constant supply of excellent meals that were brought daily to the temple.

Sango motioned for the party to stop and unstrapped the supplies from Kirara.

Miroku frowned at her when she handed him a bag to carry. "What's the problem?"

"I'm not sure the people of this town will be ready for Kirara." 

As soon as the supplies had been removed from Kirara's back, Sango nodded to her and she returned to her form as a small cat with two tails.

They entered the inn and found a table that would seat everyone in their party. When they were seated a pretty, young serving girl approached the table. She smiled at them and asked what they wanted to eat. 

Miroku stood up and walked up to her, grasping her hands with his before pausing with a puzzled look on his face. For some reason he was having difficulty flirting with the pretty waitress. He found himself glancing over his shoulder at Sango, who was glaring at him. The priest smiled sheepishly and mumbled something about the girl looking like someone he knew. He quickly found his way back to his seat, looking at Sango from out of the corner of his eye.

"Well, this is a first," Inuyasha interjected. 

Miroku watched as the girl left to get their food. "She's not my type," he laughed.

"Oh, and exactly what kind of woman _would _be your type?" Inuyasha was obviously having fun baiting the priest. 

Miroku was saved by an old man who approached the group. "I heard that we had been blessed with the arrival of traveling priests. I fear we are in need of your help."

The elder priest quickly stood up and followed the man from the inn. Houjou jumped to his feet and went after them, "I had better go with him and see what's wrong. Go ahead and eat. I don't know how long this is going to take."

The serving girl came out with several plates full of food.

"We might as well eat. It would be a shame to let such delicious food go to waste." Miroku reached for a plate and passed it to Sango. He took a second for himself.

The four ate quickly, anxious to be back on the road. They became concerned when the two priests had not returned by the end of the meal.

"Perhaps I should go and look for them," Miroku started. He was interrupted by the return of the missing priests .

"Ah, I'm sorry we had to leave so abruptly, but it seems that the priest at the local temple has become very ill and I feel we should stay and help. Perhaps you would be so kind as to deliver a message to our temple when you reach the city of the pharaoh." 

"Of course," Miroku nodded. 

The elder priest turned to Inuyasha and bowed his head. "It is with great sadness that I leave your company. Few are the people who have known a living deity. I am honored to be among their number. I wish you a pleasant and safe journey and hope that I will be able to serve you in the future, my lord."

Houjou was looking wistfully at Kagome, only turning away when he realized that Inuyasha was staring at him.

"I, too, have been honored. I hope our paths cross again someday." The young priest stammered before turning to exit the inn.

_He had better hope our paths don't cross again, _Inuyasha thought to himself. The young priest's attention to Kagome had not gone unnoticed by the deity, although Kagome seemed oblivious to it. 

The elder priest bowed his head again and approached Kagome, taking her hands in hers. "I am not sure what your journey's purpose is, but please be careful. Remember," the priest dropped his voice to a whisper, "the pharaoh's guards are still looking for you."

Kagome nodded, "I'll be careful. Besides, I have Inuyasha to protect me." She smiled at the deity before turning back to the elder priest. "I'll be sure to let them know where you are and that you are safe. Please be careful on your trip back."

The man nodded before turning and following where Houjou had left from the inn.

"Well, I guess it's just the four of us," Miroku observed. 

Kirara looked at him and meowed softly.

"Excuse me, just the five of us."

"Then we had better get going or we're never going to get there," Inuyasha growled. His mood had soured at the priest's reminder of Kagome's reason for fleeing the city of the pharaoh. He silently vowed that he would not let anything happen to the priestess. 

They quickly returned to the road. Kirara transformed again, allowing them to put their belongings on her back. It wasn't long before the town was lost in the distance.

Inuyasha touched Kagome's arm and motioned for her to fall back with him. He hadn't felt comfortable talking when the visiting priests were around, but felt he could speak with her now.

"You never said anything about me being a hanyou."

Kagome looked confused. "Was I supposed to say anything?"

"I told you I was a false deity, yet you still stay with me. Doesn't it bother you?" Inuyasha looked ahead, his hands folded across his chest.

"What is a deity, really? For all we know, the other deities are youkai, too. You said that there are powerful youkai that can take the form of a human, but also have animal shapes. Isn't that what most of the deities are?" Kagome paused, looking for the right words to assure Inuyasha. "Besides, after what you did for the village, if you hadn't already been a deity, you can bet they would have made you one."

They walked in silence for a moment.

"I know what I have been taught, " Kagome said softly. "However, sometimes I can't help but wonder if there isn't something more. My grandfather has told me about lands far away where the people believe there is only one god. Who's right? Us or them?" 

Miroku spoke up from ahead. "If you continue talking like that, priestess, you are going to put us both out of a job."

Inuyasha snorted. "Naturally, our perverted priest only thinks of himself."

Kagome laughed softly and placed her hand on the deity's arm. He felt himself relaxing at her touch. The warm desert air drew out her sent, making it impossible for him to ignore it. 

He leaned towards the beautiful priestess and whispered, "I'll take you to the river for a bath when we stop for the night."

Kagome blushed, hoping the others hadn't heard. She nodded shyly and squeezed Inuyasha's arm in response. The thought of the cool water and Inuyasha's warm body together made her wish the sun was lower on the horizon. It would be many hours before they would be stopping for the night.

Sango spoke to Miroku, hoping to distract him from any further attempt to bait Inuyasha. The youkai exterminator could see that Inuyasha and Kagome wanted to speak privately. Somehow, the thought of spending time alone with the temple priest was intriguing.

"I notice you wear a rosary around your hand. Kagome mentioned something about it to me. She said you have an air void. I didn't know there were such things."

Miroku focused his attention on his hand for a moment. He seemed lost in his own thoughts. He startled Sango by speaking suddenly.

"My grandfather was the first priest of Inuyasha's temple. He was there before Inuyasha was sealed by the first priestess. I didn't know him," his voice trailed off as he looked into the distance. "He was consumed by his air void before I was born. I only know about him from my father and from the temple's scrolls."

Sango frowned, "I didn't mean to bring up something that pains you."

"No, it's all right. It's something I have had to deal with for most of my life. Like my grandfather and father, it will most likely also be the cause of my life's end."

They walked in silence for a moment. Sango turned to Miroku. 

"Surely there is something that can be done about it?" She suddenly wished that there was something she could do to help. For the first time since she had met the priest, he seemed vulnerable. It was a side of him that he apparently kept hidden from others.

"The only way to rid myself of it would be to find the one who caused it and either have them remove the curse or kill them. Seeing that the curse was put on my grandfather fifty years ago, it seems unlikely that the one who did it would still be alive."

Sango's brow furrowed as she thought. "If they were powerful enough to place such a curse on your grandfather, perhaps they are still alive? You would think that someone that strong would know how to help themselves, too."

"I really hadn't thought of that. No matter. I know my fate. I can only live my life to the fullest now. The void continues to grow larger. Eventually it will consume me. And, unlike my grandfather and father, I have no children to carry on my lineage."

Sango looked surprised. "Even with all your womanizing, you have no children? Why do I find that funny?"

Miroku looked at the youkai exterminator. "What matter is it to you, anyway? Surely you find a man like me repulsive."

Sango blushed and looked away. She didn't understand her own reaction to Miroku. She knew his reputation, but there was something about him that told her that perhaps his reputation wasn't all there was to the priest.

Miroku's gaze traveled across the young woman, coming to rest on her backside. Even covered with her kimono and skirt, her perfectly rounded bottom lured him like bait in a trap. He found himself unable to stop from reaching his hand out to grab her.

_Smack_. The sound echoed from the small ridge that ran parallel to the river. 

"You deserved that, I'm sure," Inuyasha joked from behind. 

Miroku turned and glared at the deity, only to look away quickly when Kagome giggled at the red handprint on the priest's face. He hadn't expected Sango to be that quick. He would have to wait for another opportunity. Even without her formfitting catsuit on, there was something irresistible about her backside, especially when she walked. 

"Who put the curse on your family?" Sango asked as she sidestepped to get away from Miroku's hand again.

"The strange thing is, nobody seems to know who did it or why. All I do know is that the curse started about the same time that Inuyasha was sealed to the pillar at the temple. I have read and re-read every scroll at the temple to see if I can find out anything more. I have found nothing. I can't help but wonder if the curse is somehow related to the events of that day." Miroku stared at his hand as he walked. As hard as he had tried to forget about his air void at times, the truth always came back to him. He, too, was destined to be consumed by his air void and he didn't even know why the curse had been placed on his family.

"I was at the temple all day. I never left. Kikyou went to the village to tend to that damned thief she was taking care of. Your grandfather left shortly after Kikyou did. I'm not eve sure where he went, but I assumed he was going to the village, too. That was the last time I saw him. He wasn't there when Kikyou came in and shot me with that damned arrow…" Inuyasha could see the events in his mind as though they had just happened. The fifty years he was sealed to the pillar had been no more than a night's sleep to him. 

Kagome could see that the deity was distraught. She slipped her hand into his and gave it a gentle squeeze. He hesitated for a moment before returning the gesture. 

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "It's just that every time I think about what happened I just want to…" 

The priestess nodded but said nothing. She longed to put her arms around him and comfort him, but could see that what he needed now was time. And some space. 

The companions continued to walk in silence for a time. The sun was warm, but there was a breeze coming off the river, which ran not far from the road. The buzz of insects could be heard in the distance, along with an occasional bird squawking and flying from the river. 

"Kagome, would you like to ride?" Sango broke the silence after a while.

"What do you mean, 'ride'?" Kagome gave Sango a puzzled look.

"Come here and I'll show you." 

Inuyasha nodded to Kagome. "Go ahead. I'm sure you're tired of walking. It's all right."

The priestess took several quick steps to catch up with Sango. The youkai exterminator stopped. Kirara stopped by her. 

Sango quickly climbed onto Kirara's back, straddling her and reaching a hand to Kagome. The priestess took her hand and allowed herself to be pulled up. She quickly sat behind Sango, except that she sat sideways and grabbed onto Sango for support.

"Are you okay?" the youkai exterminator asked.

"I think so. Are you sure Kirara doesn't mind?" Kagome looked hesitantly at the transformed youkai she sat on. 

Kirara answered by purring loudly. 

"Well, she's out of your reach now," Inuyasha smirked as he moved to walk next to Miroku. 

The priest mumbled something unintelligible and changed the topic.

` "Well, what exactly are you planning to do when we get there? We can't just walk right into the pharaoh's palace, after all." 

"Why not?" Inuyasha frowned, obviously still not sure how things would be handled. He had never been to the palace, and just the thought of having to deal with this particular pharaoh was enough to make his blood curdle. Something just wasn't right about their illustrious leader, and he for one wanted to know what it was. 

The deity crossed his arms and walked silently. His thoughts were interrupted by Kagome.

"I haven't seen the entire palace, but I have been inside," the priestess said quietly. Memories of her last visit there were anything but pleasant. "I know the way to the pharaoh's private rooms."

Sango spoke up. "The room I was at seemed more like a public audience chamber. I know I could find it again." She paused, looking apologetic. "That's the only part of the palace I have been to."

Miroku added that he had been to the palace, although it had been many years before. "I'm sure if I see it, I'll remember something." 

"It looks like we will have to check the place out before we can do anything." Inuyasha stared ahead as he walked, his mind going over the little information he had to work on. Surely any dungeons or cells would be at a lower level than the public and private areas. They would have to hope that Sango's brother was being held at the palace itself, and not some other location. 

They spent the rest of the afternoon walking quietly. They stopped to eat a light meal before continuing until it was almost dark. 

Sango spotted a good place to spend the night from her perch on Kirara's back and the companions quickly set up camp. Inuyasha and Miroku scrounged for anything they could make a fire with while Sango and Kagome went to the river and filled their water jugs. Before long they had a fire burning and had their blankets laid out for the night. 

Miroku was busy talking with Sango when Inuyasha nodded to Kagome.

"You said you wanted a bath, didn't you?" 

The priestess blushed and nodded. She had enjoyed Sango's company during the afternoon, but had missed walking with Inuyasha. She felt a knot of excitement growing in her stomach as she quickly stood up and followed the deity. 

Inuyasha walked until he was out of sight of the camp. He paused, letting her catch up. As soon as she was near him he slipped his arm around her waist and pulled her to him. His lips locked on hers, desperate to make up for lost time. 

"Inuyasha," she whispered as he lifted her in his arms and carried her to the river bank. He slowly folded his legs, lowering himself to a sitting position on the sand. He still held his priestess in his arms, pulling her tightly to him as he kissed her again. 

`Kagome." His voice was raspy as he buried his face between her neck and shoulder, nuzzling her. He ran his hands gently up and down her back, sending shivers of pleasure through her. She gasped softly as he moved his lips to her ear and started nibbling on it. He continued stroking her back as he gently tugged on the soft lobe with his lips and teeth, being careful not to hurt her. 

The priestess found herself unable to resist the draw of his ears. Her hands slid up to his silvery-white hair, stroking it as they moved upwards, finally coming to rest on the velveteen triangles that protruded from the top of his head. He moaned softly as she took one between her fingers, rubbing it gently. She shifted her position, stretching up to bring her lips near one of his ears. He could feel her soft breath against it as she whispered his name. Inuyasha started when Kagome's warm lips touched his ear, gently kissing it.

"What are you doing?" he moaned as he pulled her closer. 

She answered by taking the tip into her mouth, tugging it gently as her hand continued rubbing his other ear. Kagome's touch was gentle, her voice soft as she whispered and moaned near his ear. She was warm against him, her body flush with his. She lifted herself higher, placing herself where she could reach his ears. 

"You aren't going to be getting a bath at this rate, " he mumbled as he lowered her to the sand. Even a deity had needs, and she was his woman, after all. He was only claiming what was his.

"Are you all right?" he asked as he peered at her face. 

"I've never been better," she gasped between breaths. Her lungs and heart were quickly returning to their normal state as she wrapped her arms around him, her hands tangling themselves in the long silvery hair that ran down his back. She laughed softly. "I really need a bath now." 

They were both sweaty from their moment of passion, so Inuyasha quickly lifted the priestess into his arms and walked into the water, where he promptly dropped her. 

She surfaced, sputtering and shocked at what he had done. "What do you think you're doing?"

The deity shook his head and placed a finger over his lips. "We have company, and I don't think you want that lecherous priest to see you naked, do you?"

Kagome ducked back under the water, only her head and the top of her shoulders visible. Inuyasha warned her to stay down and quickly leapt to the river bank. He laughed when he heard the sound of someone scrambling from the bushes and back to the camp site. 

The priestess looked at him when he came back. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. It's just that I didn't think Sango was a pervert, too."

Kagome's eyes opened wide in surprise. "You mean _she_ was peeping, too?" She couldn't believe such a thing from her new friend, but trusted Inuyasha's senses enough to know it must be true. 

"Finish your bath. I'll take care of those two perverts."

Sango had watched Inuyasha and Kagome leave the camp. They were headed to the river for the priestess to have a bath. The youkai exterminator glanced down at her own dust-covered clothes and figured she could use a good cleaning herself. She quickly gathered what she needed and shot Miroku a look that told him in no uncertain terms that he was not to follow her.

"Inuyasha is keeping guard for Kagome. I'm sure he'd just love to catch you trying to look at her while she bathes. I'm going to join her. I need to get some of this dirt and sand off of me." She ran her hands through her hair, grimacing at the feel of grit under her fingers. One thing about sand. It tended to get everywhere. 

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea," the priest started, only to realize that Sango had already walked out of earshot. He shrugged his shoulders. Of course, no matter what Inuyasha and Kagome had done at the temple those nights it surely wouldn't carry over here. Not in the open where anyone could stumble upon them.

Moments later, the sound of footsteps caught his attention. He looked up to see Sango. She clutched her things to her chest and shook her head. 

"I don't believe it. "

Miroku was at her side immediately. "What's wrong, Sango? What happened?" His concern was obvious as he stood next to her and didn't even think about grabbing her backside.

"I figured I could just bathe with Kagome, since Inuyasha said he would be keeping watch. I didn't expect to find them…" She blushed heavily, not knowing how to explain what she had just seen. 

"What exactly were they doing?" Miroku's interest was piqued, and he glanced in the direction the deity and priestess had gone a short time before.

Sango blushed again and stammered. "I could tell they care about each other, but I never expected to walk in on them doing _that_!" 

_Shit_, Miroku thought. If Inuyasha and Kagome were doing something that was embarrassing Sango this much, he simply had to see it for himself. After all, he was the temple priest, and he reminded himself that it was his duty to serve and protect his deity. Of course, getting a good look at Kagome while she bathed would be a fringe benefit he wouldn't turn down.

The priest turned and walked quickly down the path of footprints that led to the river. 

"I really don't think you should be spying on them, Miroku. What they do is their business and I'm sure Inuyasha would be furious if caught you."

Miroku grabbed her wrist as she caught up with him. "He's going to hear us for sure if you don't quiet down."

Sango found herself blushing heavily again. Only this time it wasn't because of what she saw but due to the reaction Miroku's hand on her arm was getting from her. She found herself following him blindly. She had no desire to spy on Inuyasha and Kagome, but the thought of the priest going there without her did not set well with her. 

"I'm coming under protest," she hissed at him. She hadn't even tried to shake his hand from her arm. 

"Noted. I'll be sure to tell Inuyasha you are innocent."

Sango hissed softly again. "That's if he doesn't kill us both first."

Miroku held his free hand up for silence as they reached the bushes that lined the river bank. He kept hold of Sango's wrist with one hand while using the other to move some leaves from his view. For a moment Sango thought his eyes were going to pop right out of his head as he stared at the deity and priestess.

Sango gasped and blushed again, quickly turning her head away. She suddenly felt guilty for being there, knowing that her new friend was having a private moment with her man. She could only imagine how she would feel if she found out that Kagome had spied on her.

_But I haven't done anything like that_, she mused to herself. She felt her heart lurch as Miroku pulled her down towards him, signaling again for her to be quiet. 

"Hiding behind these bushes won't do us any good," the youkai exterminator whispered. After all, Inuyasha was a hanyou. And, while he might not be a full youkai, he surely had at least some of the characteristics of one, including very sensitive hearing. She held her breath for a moment, hoping beyond hope that the deity was too distracted by his woman to notice the errant priest and youkai exterminator peering at them from the bushes.

Miroku's hand tightened on Sango's wrist when Kagome cried out in passion. The priest hadn't realized he had dug his fingers into Sango's arm until she yelped in pain. The sound startled them both, breaking the quiet of the night. They looked out and saw Inuyasha scoop Kagome up and rush into the river, dropping her into the water before turning to look suspiciously in their direction. They could see the deity say something to the priestess before he bounded out of the water.

By the time he reached the bushes, they were empty. 

Miroku and Sango ran back to the camp. They stopped when they reached the perimeter, glancing back in the direction they had come in. There seemed no sign of pursuit. 

"That was close," Miroku wheezed.

Sango glared at him. "You really can't believe he didn't know we were there. He does have the hearing of a youkai, after all. He's going to kill us."

"Well, as I am a condemned man, I guess I can only die once. I might as well go out with a smile on my face." He quickly grabbed Sango's other wrist and pulled her to him, placing a firm kiss on her mouth before she could protest. 

The protest never came. 

Sango could feel the heat rising in her, allowing herself to surrender to this new feeling. She felt warm despite the cool air that blew from the direction of the river. The touch of Miroku's lips on hers was like nothing she had ever experienced before. Something inside her was awakening, sending quivers through her as she leaned into the kiss. 

She found herself wondering if she was just reacting to her friend's passion as she watched her by the river. No, this was more. It flowed deep inside her. She felt a connection to the man who still held her wrists, his lips unwilling to break their hold on hers. She fought for self-control, only to find herself glad when she lost her internal struggle. There was something so different about the priest. He wasn't like the men of her village. 

Miroku had assumed Sango would fight him. He expected to receive one of her amazingly strong slaps, only to be rewarded instead with the feel of her body as she leaned into him. He carefully released one of her wrists, moving his hand slowly up her arm until it rested just below her shoulder. The priest waited expectantly. Surely now that her hand was free she would react. 

Sango's hand slid instead to the side of his waist, resting lightly against his body. He slowly released her other wrist, his hand following a gentle path up her arm. He grasped her shoulders and pulled her closer, never breaking from the kiss. He could feel her other hand on his waist, resting there for a moment before both of her hands slid around him. 

She didn't understand what she was feeling, but refused to fight it any more. Her own lips moved in response to his, parting slightly and relaxing as the dizzying rush of passion flowed through her. She found herself pulling Miroku closer as she wrapped her arms tightly around him. 

The priest's eyes opened in surprise as he felt Sango's hands slide lower, not stopping until she held his backside firmly in her grasp. 

"Call it payback, " she hissed softly, refusing to take her lips from his.

He closed his eyes and reveled in the feeling of her touch on his backside. 

Miroku slid his hands to her back, wrapping his arms around her shoulders as he tightened his grasp on her. He marveled at how she felt in his arms, her body molding to his as she continued to return his kisses with a growing passion.

"Perverts!" Inuyasha growled as he launched himself into the campsite. He stopped suddenly, a look of confusion spreading across his face when he saw Miroku and Sango, still clinging to each other.

Sango pulled away from the priest, blushing deeply and refusing to look at either man. How could she have let herself give in to Miroku? She silently chastised herself for her moment of weakness. Her guilty feelings faded as soon as she glanced at the priest, dismissed by the tiny voice in her head that told her that she had done nothing wrong. Her blood still raced through her, its pulse drumming in her ears. She brought her hand to her mouth, touching her lips where Miroku's had kissed her. She found herself glaring at Inuyasha for interrupting them. 

The deity glanced from Miroku to Sango and back, shaking his head as his shoulders started to shake 

_We're dead_, thought Miroku. He moved closer to Sango, determined to keep her safe from the deity's wrath when he realized that Inuyasha was laughing. _What the hell?_ the priest thought. He glanced at Sango, only to see his own confusing mirrored on her face. 

"Well, if nothing else, maybe you have an idea what we felt like when you decided to spy on us from the bushes." Inuyasha smirked at their embarrassment. 

Sango stammered, "We weren't spying. We just…"

Inuyasha growled. "Perhaps you weren't spying, but I'd bet half the temple's gold that our perverted priest was." 

Miroku shook his head, determined to get himself and Sango out of their predicament. "I simply walked Sango to the river. She thought to bathe while Kagome did, knowing that you would be keeping watch for intruders." 

"The one I would have to keep the tightest watch on would be you, priest." He snarled, daring the priest to explain that away.

Sango's expression became serious as she looked to the path Inuyasha had followed from the river. "What about Kagome?"

"SHIT!" Inuyasha raced back down the path, his uttered curses floating on the breeze as he sped to the river, and Kagome.

Miroku and Sango looked at each other for a moment. They both wondered if their reprieve was just temporary. 

Inuyasha skidded to a halt on the sandy bank of the river and looked frantically at the water. There was no sign of Kagome. He paused to check for her scent, only to be startled by her soft touch on his arm. 

"Kagome," he spun around and grabbed her, pulling her close to him.

"What's wrong?" Her voice was soft as she cuddled against him.

"Those damn perverts had me so mad that I completely forgot you were still in the river. Then, when I didn't see you…" his voice trailed off as he pulled her closer. She had put her robes back on and was shivering slightly from the cool night air. He pulled her again into a tight embrace, kissing her firmly before lifting her into his arms. She snuggled against his shoulder as he carried her back to where the others were waiting.

"By the way, you might like to know something," he chuckled.

"Huh?" Kagome reached up and started rubbing the ear that faced her. It twitched slightly under her soft touch and she could feel rather than hear Inuyasha moan at the sensation.

He chuckled softly again. "I guess you don't want to know."

She tugged on his ear. "I'm listening. What's so important?"

"Well, when I chased those damn perverts after they were spying on us, I caught them. Let's just say they were rather embarrassed." He took a moment to nuzzle Kagome's neck before placing a gentle kiss just behind her ear.

"What would they be embarrassed about?" she whispered as she found herself reacting to his actions on her neck.

"Well, they still had their clothes on…." This time Inuyasha's chuckle blossomed into a full-fledged laugh as he caught the amazed expression on Kagome's face.

"You can't be serious?" 

"I think the pervert was watching us to figure out what to do…." Inuyasha paused to set Kagome down. "Come to think of it, I wasn't finished. Maybe we should go back to the river." He looked hopefully at her. 

"Is that all you think about any more?" 

Inuyasha screwed his face up into a grimace, pretending to be thinking. "Yes." He pulled her close to him, pressing one hand against her lower back while the other circled her shoulders. He caught her lips with his, his mouth moving against hers as he held her tightly. He could feel her heartbeat quicken as she slid her arms around him, returning the embrace. 

"You're not being fair, " she complained. Her voice was already deep with emotion. 

"You're the one who isn't fair," he hissed lightly in her ear. He lifted her again, only to stoop and lay her onto the sand at his feet. He lay next to her and gathered her into his arms. 

"If nothing else, I don't think we have to worry about anyone spying on us this time." He leaned towards her and kissed her. 

Kagome sighed as she softened her lips, returning his kiss. She could feel the tip of an oversized canine press into the soft fullness of her lips as he gently nipped at her mouth. Her lips parted slightly, giving herself fully to him. He kissed her deeply, marveling in her touch, her taste. 

They were oblivious to everything else as he lay claim to his woman once again.

"Kagome," he mumbled as he gathered her still quivering body against him.

She lifted her head and placed a gentle kiss on his lips before shifting herself to nip gently on his ears. She moved again, bringing her head to rest on his shoulder while slipping one arm around him. She lay her free hand on his chest, stroking it lightly in small circles. 

He could tell by her voice that she was exhausted. He had to remind himself that she was human, after all, and couldn't be expected to keep up with the stamina of a hanyou. Although, he admitted to himself proudly, she was doing a very good job trying. 

"You need sleep, or you'll never be able to make it through the day tomorrow."

"I'll be okay." A yawn escaped despite her attempts to stop it. 

Inuyasha moved her robes to cover her the best he could before pulling her into the safety of his arms.

"Before I forget…" He lifted his head and looked in the direction of the camp. "We're sleeping over here tonight. And, we had better not be disturbed!" He shouted out to Miroku and Sango.

"Why did you do that? We're done, aren't we?" Kagome looked at him questioningly, her ears still ringing from him shouting so close to them.

He moved his mouth to her ear. "We're done, but I think they would be more comfortable if they know we won't be disturbing them tonight."

"You can't honestly think they are going to…" Kagome whispered back. 

"You didn't see them earlier, " he responded as he pulled her more tightly against him. "Now, sleep, " he demanded.

"But," she started, only to be cut off by a forceful kiss.

"I said sleep. You aren't going to deny the wishes of your deity, are you?" 

She slipped her arms around him, giving him a gentle hug in response. 

"Good-night, Inuyasha." Kagome's voice was scarcely more than a whisper. "I love you."

"Go to sleep, " he scolded her. He smiled to himself as he rested his head against hers. "I love you, too, Kagome."

The priestess sighed and snuggled against him. She was asleep almost immediately.

Miroku and Sango had watched the hastily retreating deity in shock. They had been so worried about his reaction that neither had noted his lack of attire until he turned to leave. Sango found herself blushing as she watched his retreating figure. Miroku frowned when she saw Sango continuing to stare in the direction Inuyasha had gone.

"So, I'm not the only pervert." He teased.

"I am no such thing. I was just worrying about Kagome. He seemed to be in a real hurry to get back to her." She paused, looking at her hands. "I hope she's all right."

First Sango, and then Miroku, moved to the fire and sat down. They were silent, neither knowing what to say. Sango could feel the heat rising in her cheeks every time she thought about what had almost happened between her and the priest. Her palms felt clammy and her stomach felt like it was tied up in knots just thinking about their kiss. 

Miroku averted his gaze, poking a stick at the fire. He hadn't expected Sango to respond to him and it had him confused. What he was feeling was different than anything he had experienced before. Holding her in his arms like he did, and kissing her had left him light-headed, almost giddy. He conjured up the image of her face as his lips first met hers. Her expression had turned from surprise to something else. He found himself longing to resume what had been so unfortunately interrupted by Inuyasha's appearance at the camp. Surely it had only been a momentary lapse on the demon exterminator's part and would not be repeated. 

Kirara had been sleeping on Sango's blanket, her tiny cat body curled into a ball. She raised her head and looked expectantly at Miroku and Sango as she whisked her tail from side to side. She had been with Sango long enough to understand her partner. She also was aware of Sango's emotions, and it was crystal clear to the little cat youkai that the young woman was quickly falling for the handsome priest. Kirara scampered to where Sango sat and jumped onto her lap, purring and rubbing against her. 

"Kirara." She reached down and stroked the youkai, wondering what had brought on the sudden need for affection. Kirara looked up at Sango, a glint in her eye as she mewed and looked at Miroku. Sango followed her gaze, finding herself looking at Miroku. The priest sat only inches from her. She felt her heart skip a beat as she looked at his profile. The fire cast changing shadows across his features, reflecting in his eyes as he turned to look at her. There was something about his expression that caught her attention. A gentleness she hadn't seen before. She felt a pleasant tightness in her chest when he smiled at her. 

_Damn_. _How could I be falling for such an obvious pervert?_ she thought to herself. She startled when Kirara jumped from her lap and walked to the path leading to the river. The cat youkai moved a short distance down it and transformed before laying down. She would be sure to guard her friend from further interruption. Even Kirara herself had felt drawn to Miroku. Despite his outward behavior, she knew he had a good heart. She had lived long enough to become a good judge of character. 

"Why did she do that?" Sango asked of nobody in particular. Kirara's behavior had been obvious. The little youkai had a purpose, and the fact that Sango now sat alone with Miroku seemed to be it.

Miroku raised an eyebrow at her question. "I think the answer is obvious." 

Sango could feel Miroku lean towards her, his shoulder touching hers and sending warning signals to every part of her. She ignored the signals, closing her eyes and relaxing as she felt his arm slip around her shoulder. 

"You're tense," he commented rather dryly. He moved behind her, sitting with his legs straddled around her while he pressed his palms into the back of her shoulders. His hands were warm and strong as he gently massaged her tightened muscles. He smiled when she sighed, moving his hands to the back of her neck. His fingers worked magic on her as they prodded and pressed, forcing out the stress as he leaned closer to her. 

She gasped when she felt him kiss the back of her neck, his lips lingering on her skin as he continued to massage her shoulders. He grasped her shoulders and slowly turned her to face him, taking her lips again with his. 

Part of her told her she should be protesting his action, while the other part of her willingly gave in to him. She found herself unable to resist him, her arms going around him as she returned the kiss. _Yes, there is definitely something different about him_, she thought to herself as she pushed him back onto the sand. 

"Ah, a woman of action. I like that," he murmured as Sango took the lead and kissed him again. 

"The others will be back soon." She hesitated and glanced in the direction Inuyasha and Kagome had taken. She was answered by a shout from Inuyasha, telling them that they would be sleeping where they were. Miroku and Sango would not be interrupted. 

"Remind me to thank Inuyasha," Miroku murmured into her ear. They lay quietly for several moments, his arms wrapped around her shoulders. She buried her face between his head and shoulder. True to the deity's word, they had not been interrupted. 

"That was the most amazing thing I've ever experienced," she murmured against him.

"Amazing, yes. Definitely amazing."

"I hope I didn't disappoint you. I know you are far more experienced than I am," her voice was soft, tinged with a touch of sadness.

"About that…" He closed his eyes, part of him not wanting to tell the truth. He opened his eyes and looked at her. "You are the only woman I have been with like this."

Sango laughed softly. "So, the pervert is a virgin?"

"Was, " he mumbled as he gently stroked her cheek. "It's you that seems to have the advantage with experience."

Sango blushed, "You are the only man I have been with. I only know about these things because I was raised with men. The other youkai exterminators of my village were all men. They were like uncles or brothers to me. It's amazing what a woman can learn just by being around then."

"And, will I be the only man in your life?" His voice was soft and full of emotion.

"Only if I am the only woman in yours," she answered as she kissed him. 

"Ah, what you ask is…" He turned to look into her eyes. There was something about her. He had never met anyone like Sango. "Yes." He gathered her into his arms and allowed himself to relax. 

.

Inuyasha lay watching Kagome sleep as the sun crested the horizon. The priestess sighed and moved against him as the light hit her eyelids. She opened her eyes and looked at him. 

"Good morning," she stretched in his arms. He was warm against her as he pulled her to him for a kiss.

Inuyasha shook his head. "I don't know how you were able to sleep."

Kagome looked puzzled. "What do you mean?"

He laughed again and looked in the direction of the camp. "With all that noise, I'd be surprised if the pharaoh's palace didn't hear."

The priestess glanced in the direction of their camp. Surely he couldn't mean Miroku and Sango?

Inuyasha lifted her with him as he stood. He reached to the sand for her robes, which had fallen from her during the night. He shook the sand from them before holding them out for her to wiggle into.

"I think I need to start bringing a blanket when I take a bath at the river," she mused, attempting to brush the remaining sand from her clothing. 

"Sounds good to me," Inuyasha laughed. The sand had found its way into his clothing too, and he had a feeling he wasn't going to be very comfortable walking all day with the grit rubbing him.

Kagome slipped her hand into his and pulled him in the direction of the camp.

"I don't know about you, but I'm starving. I wonder why?" She smiled innocently up at him.

"Feh! You know exactly why, woman," he smirked at her.

They walked up the path until they saw Kirara. The youkai quickly went back to her cat form and purred at them before leading the way to the camp. She scampered ahead of them, jumping into Sango's arms when she came within sight.

The fire had died during the night. Sango and Miroku looked tired as they greeted the returning companions.

"So, how was your night?" Inuyasha prodded Miroku as he sat next to the priest. 

"Hmmm… Probably about the same as yours, I would say," he answered in a monotone voice.

Kagome shot Inuyasha a warning glance. Teasing Miroku was one thing, but Sango was looking very uncomfortable with the direction the conversation was going.

"Sango, let's get some breakfast, " Kagome interjected, shaking her head again at Inuyasha. Her look spoke volumes to the deity as he narrowed his eyes at her and let the corners of his mouth lift into a slight smile. He would wait until Sango was out of earshot to torture the priest.

The two young women took jugs with them to the river for water, leaving the two men alone.

When Kagome and Sango were out of sight, Inuyasha snickered. "I guess the jackals were busy mating again last night. They were really noisy this time."

Miroku's eyes opened wide. "You heard us?"

Inuyasha snickered again, looking at Miroku. "So, our perverted priest is… I mean _was_… a virgin. How interesting…" 

"I never claimed to be anything else, " he answered dryly. He had forgotten just how sensitive Inuyasha's hearing was. 

They could hear Kagome and Sango returning. Miroku narrowed his eyes at the deity. "For the ladies' sake, perhaps we should just let the subject drop?"

Inuyasha nodded absently. His attention was on Kagome, who looked radiant in the early morning sun. The deity quickly got up and took the filled jugs from her and Sango. 

They ate quickly and returned the packs to Kirara's back. If they pushed, they knew they could reach the city of the pharaoh before nightfall. Kagome took her place by Inuyasha, following the others as they continued their journey.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Inuyasha. Those are the property of one Rumiko Takahashi. I thank her whole-heartedly for giving us such an amazing manga/anime to read/watch. 

Temple of the Dog – Chapter 11

Torches on the wall cast irregular light in the hall as the small boy walked along it, carrying a plate of food. He glanced nervously from side to side as he made his way to the last chamber. One of the pharaoh's guard stood outside. He nodded to the boy and opened the heavy wooden door, allowing the boy entry before closing it behind him. 

The boy looked around the dimly lit chamber, letting his eyes refocus. He spotted the chamber's resident and quickly moved towards him.

"I have food for you," he said. He appeared nervous and kept looking over his shoulder at the door. He could only hope that the guard wasn't listening. 

The other boy lay still, his eyes the only indication that he had heard the first boy. He looked warily at him for a moment before slowly sitting up. 

The first boy quickly approached him, his red hair looking nearly black in the dark chamber. He held the plate out, waiting for the second boy to take it.

"My name is Shippou, " he offered, trying to put the other boy at ease. 

The second boy reached out a hand for the offered food. His dark hair and outfit made him almost blend into the dark room. 

"You're a youkai," he stated. He started to eat.

Shippou looked worriedly over his shoulder. "Shhhh. If the guard hears you I could be in big trouble. " He paused and moved quietly to the door where he listened for a moment before returning to the second boy.

"How did you know?"

The dark-haired boy swallowed what he had been chewing on. "I'm trained to recognize youkai, even when they can do illusions."

Shippou nodded. "You aren't going to tell them, are you?"

The dark-haired boy shook his head. "I won't give you away." He took another large mouthful of the food and chewed silently for a moment.

"My name is Kohaku," he offered between bites. 

Shippou just nodded, afraid to speak too much with the guard standing so close to the door. He had managed to maintain his special illusion enough to make everyone in the palace think he was a normal, human boy. Well, that is, everyone he had been in contact with. He knew the guards who were assigned to the dungeon and several of the young girls who worked in the kitchens. Mostly he stayed out of sight, afraid of someone seeing through his illusion. 

"You're a youkai exterminator," Shippou said.

Kohaku wore a black, form-fitting outfit. His mandarin collar was trimmed in green. His shoulder and elbow armor had been taken from him, but Shippou could guess that they had been green, also. 

He nodded silently, taking another bite of food.

"You're a long way from home, aren't you?" Shippou was determined to find out what was going on. He hadn't been at the palace long, but knew enough to wish he was anyplace else. Mostly he longed for his home.

"My sister and I were hired to do a job." 

"How did you end up in the dungeon?" Shippou sat next to Kohaku, glad to have found someone he could talk to. 

"They want to be sure my sister does the job. They're holding me until it's done."

"Your sister? A girl exterminator?" Shippou's surprise made Kohaku smile slightly.

"She's one of the best. No, she _is_ the best." Kohaku put his empty plate on the floor. He leaned towards his red-haired companion. "I'm worried that something happened to her. I need to get out of here. Do you think you can help me?"

Shippou looked thoughtful for a moment. "I'm not sure what I can do, but I'll try. I only have one condition."

Kohaku closed his eyes and shook his head. "What's your condition?" he said dryly, expecting to be asked for gold.

"You have to take me with you when you go back…home." Shippou's voice quavered. His time in this strange land, working at the pharaoh's palace, had taken its toll on his nerves. He longed for his home, even though he knew he had no one to go home to. 

"Why?"

"What do you mean, 'why?' Don't you miss your home? I'm tired of all the sand. I want to see trees and grass. I want to see the mountains." Shippou sat, looking at his hands as a single tear trailed down his face. For just a moment his illusion wavered and Kohaku could see the vague image of a fox youkai. 

Kohaku glanced at the door before turning to Shippou. "Sure, I'll help you, but you have to help me get out of here. Even if Sango does what they brought us here to do, I have a feeling they don't plan on letting me go. Naraku doesn't seem to be a very trustworthy person." His voice had taken on a tone of contempt when he spoke of the pharaoh. 

Shippou motioned for him to be quiet, pointing to the door where they could hear the guard moving the lock. 

"Aren't you done feeding that brat yet?" the guard grumbled as he pulled the door open. 

Shippou quickly grabbed the empty plate from the floor and hurried to the door. He turned to nod at Kohaku just as the door was closed. 

Kohaku sat in the darkness. He didn't know how much help the fox youkai could give him, but any help was better than none at all. He stood up and walked the perimeter of the room, searching in vain for anything that would help him escape. The walls were solid and except for the hard, wooden cot he slept on, there was nothing else in the room. He silently prayed that Shippou would come through. Without the red-haired boy's help he might never get out of there.

The day was uneventful, but as time passed they began to see more people traveling the same road. 

"We must be getting close to the city of the pharaoh," Miroku commented as his eyes followed two young women who walked in the opposite direction. He was rewarded with Sango's boomerang against his head.

"What was that for?" he asked innocently.

"You know what, " she said as she glared at him.

Miroku smiled his most charming smile at her. "I was just wondering how you would look in one of those dresses."

"Liar. You were thinking about how that girl would look _out _of that dress." 

"Sango, I'm crushed that you would think such a thing about me. After all we shared last night." He leaned towards her and whispered something that caused her to blush.

"I think you have finally met your match, priest," Inuyasha interjected from behind them. He and Kagome had taken their usual place to the back of the party while Miroku and Sango walked ahead. Kirara walked near Sango, keeping her eyes and ears open to anything out of the ordinary. 

The number of other travelers continued to increase as the day wore on. They found a well-appointed inn in a rather busy town for their noon-time meal. A number of people looked in wonder at Inuyasha, but he ignored their glances. 

"Inuyasha, they are in awe of you. None of these people have ever seen a living deity. You should be a little more pleasant to them," Kagome scolded quietly. She had begun to feel a bit uncomfortable with the attention, but it was more because she didn't want word of her return to reach Naraku. The thought of what would happen if the pharaoh found her was more than she wanted to think about.

Each member of the party reacted differently as they neared their destination. Kagome became very quiet, her usual cheerful manner subdued by the dark thoughts that refused to leave her head. Miroku attempted to joke with Sango and the others, only to give up and walk silently next to Sango. Sango's thoughts had turned to her brother. She was beginning to get worried that her failed mission would bring the pharaoh's wrath down on Kohaku. Then there was Inuyasha, who became more agitated with each step. He still had no idea how they would go about saving Kohaku. He was also starting to worry that Kagome would be in danger if she returned to the city. 

"Take off your robes," Inuyasha demanded of Kagome as the city came within sight. 

"What?" She was shocked at his demand, refusing to obey him.

"You have your dress. You'll blend in better without wearing the priestess robes," he explained.

Kagome looked at her clothing and nodded quietly. She quickly undid the tie that held the filmy robes in place and slipped them off. Inuyasha grabbed them and wadded them into a bundle before forcing them into Kagome's pack on Kirara.

Miroku looked at his own attire. Not only was it obvious he was a priest, but his choice of colors was not standard. "I'm afraid we are all going to stand out, Inuyasha. Even dressed normally, Kagome will be noticed if for no other reason than she is traveling with us."

Sango motioned the others to a halt and quickly unloaded Kirara. The cat youkai quickly resumed her small cat form and jumped onto Sango's shoulder. Even in that tiny form she would attract attention. But, at least she wouldn't scare people.

Inuyasha moved to walk with Miroku as they neared the main part of the city. "Have you been here before?"

Miroku nodded. He glanced around to get his bearings before pointing to their left. "If I remember correctly there is an inn that way that might suit our purpose. They are used to visitors who, well, would rather not attract unwanted attention."

Inuyasha snarled at him. "It better be appropriate for Kagome or you'll answer to me, priest."

Miroku simply smiled. "There are both private and public rooms. I'm sure we can get a couple of the private rooms. We won't be disturbed there." _Unless we want to be_, he finished to himself before glancing at Sango and feeling guilty at the thought. It was funny, but his old desires were quickly dimming in light of the beautiful young woman who walked ahead of him. He found himself mesmerized by her backside and took a few quick steps to catch up with her.

"Do it and you die, priest," she hissed at him before turning to Kagome and smiling shyly. Letting Miroku grope her in private was one thing, but she definitely didn't want his hand on her backside with half the city watching.

Miroku leaned in to whisper to her. "I'll save it for when we're alone."

Sango blushed again and pushed him away from her. "Pervert!"

Miroku laughed. 

Several rather dirty, drunk men were leaving the inn when they approached it. The men eyed Kagome and Sango and then nodded their approval as they walked towards the woman. Inuyasha and Miroku quickly stepped between them. Inuyasha growled menacingly at the men while Miroku tried to explain in a more rational voice that the ladies were spoken for. 

The men nodded in accent and turned to leave, but they kept their eyes on the two young women until they were out of sight. 

"Perverts," Miroku muttered. 

Sango fought back the giggle that threatened to erupt from her. "Well, I guess it takes one to know one," she said dryly.

Inuyasha gave them a warning glare as the innkeeper approached their group. The man was better dressed than most of the patrons, but it was obvious his clothing was far from new and in desperate need of washing. 

Miroku motioned for the group to stop and he went to speak with the innkeeper alone. He reached inside the pouch he carried and took out several gold coins, which he handed to the man. They were quickly led to the back part of the inn, away from the other guests. There were two rooms, each on one side of the dark, narrow hallway. 

"I hope these will be suitable," the man said as he opened one of the doors. 

The room was small and rather shabbily furnished. It was relatively clean compared to the inn's entrance, but not to Inuyasha's liking. The thought of Kagome staying in such squalor didn't set well with him. 

Miroku shook his head at Inuyasha and waited for the innkeeper to leave before speaking. 

"I know the rooms are less than desirable, but I'm sure the woman can make do for tonight. It's not like we'll be staying here longer."

Kagome slipped her hand into Inuyasha's and squeezed it gently. "It's okay. As Miroku said, it is just for one night, after all."

The deity grunted before taking her hand and pulling her into the room. He quickly closed the door on the others. 

"Guess that means we get the other room." Miroku's voice was suggestive as he opened the second door and motioned for Sango to enter. He found himself unable to keep his hand from her backside as she walked past him, meriting a slap that left the familiar red hand-print on his face. 

He closed the door and watched as Sango found a secure place for her boomerang. She straightened her kimono and overskirt before walking to Miroku and placing her hands firmly on his backside. 

"Women," he laughed as he took her in his arms and kissed her. 

"You seem to be in good spirits." Her tone was serious as she put her head on his shoulder and slipped her arms around his waist. 

"Sorry. I usually joke when I'm nervous, " he responded as he pulled her to him. He couldn't blame her for her mood. After all, it was her brother's life that was at stake here. Sango had the most to lose. 

He pulled her gently towards the bed and sat down, still holding her. Sango relaxed slightly in his arms, her mind still on her brother. Miroku cradled her in his arms, stroking her hair and repeating softly that everything would be all right. 

He only hoped he was right.

Inuyasha pushed the door closed behind them and took Kagome into his arms. She gasped for breath as he crushed her to him.

"Sorry." He loosened his hold, but didn't release her. So much was at stake here. He was practically out of his mind with worry, but tried to hide it from her. 

"We'll find Sango's brother. I'm sure of that," she whispered as she read his thoughts. 

He held her closely, burying his face in her soft hair as he gently stroked her back. 

"You are going to stay here, " he commanded.

"You can't expect me to stay here while you and Miroku go to the palace." There was a touch of fear in her voice.

"I'll ask Sango to stay with you. You'll be safer here than at the palace."

Kagome shook her head. "I want to go with you, Inuyasha."

"I need you to listen to what I say and follow my command this time." He lifted her face and kissed her long and hard. "We don't know exactly what we're going to face at the palace, and Miroku and I can move more quickly if it's just the two of us."

Kagome started to object, but Inuyasha cut her short by taking her lips with his. He held her to him as he kissed her.

She took a deep breath when he released her. "Okay, I'll stay, but only under protest. Besides, you're right. I'd only be in the way. I'm just a weak human."

"Don't talk like that," he snapped at her. "You are anything but weak, and there is absolutely nothing wrong with being human."

"When are you and Miroku going?"

Inuyasha glanced at the door. He knew they would have to leave soon, but he wasn't looking forward to what had to be done. He would much rather stay here with his beautiful priestess. 

"Soon." He kissed her again as he lifted her into his arms. "I'll be back just as quickly as I can. You make sure you don't leave…" The look he gave her told her in no uncertain terms that he expected her to do as he said. 

"My home isn't far. Perhaps…" 

He cut her off. "No, I want you to stay here. Your home would be the first place they'd look for you. Remember what that priest said. Pharaoh's guards are still looking for you."

Kagome nodded, "I'll stay here. But, you have to promise me that you'll be careful." She kissed him tenderly. "And, that you'll be back soon. I'll be waiting here for you."

"With a reason like that, you can bet I'll be back just as soon as I can."

He held her silently for several minutes. She snuggled against him, her arms lifting to wrap themselves around his neck. One hand slid along his silvery-white hair, coming to rest on the ear that was closest to her. She gently stroked it while she buried her face between his neck and shoulder.

"You start that up and I might never get out of here," he warned. A sound suspiciously like a low purr rumbled through his chest. 

"It's just a taste of what will be waiting for you," she promised. 

He kissed her long and deeply before carefully setting her down. 

"Miroku and I had better get going. I'll be back." He gave her one last, quick kiss before he went to the door. He didn't look back, knowing that seeing her would only weaken his purpose. 

"Please, be careful," she whispered as the door closed behind him.

A soft knock at the door interrupted Miroku and Sango. They still sat on the bed, wrapped in each other's arms. Miroku slipped away from her to go to the door.

"It's me, " Inuyasha growled softly.

Miroku opened the door and let the deity enter. He glanced into the hallway. "Where is Kagome?"

"She's staying here. The palace is no place for her right now."

The priest nodded. 

Sango stood up. "Someone should stay with her."

Inuyasha nodded. "That's what I was going to talk to you about."

She turned and walked to her boomerang, lifting it effortlessly before going quickly to the door.

"You better not look at any women while you're away from me," she warned Miroku before giving him a quick kiss and leaving the room.

"You really have met your match," Inuyasha stated, the humor of his remark lost in his serious tone. 

Miroku looked into the hallway, watching as Sango entered the other room. He could hear a noise at the closed door. He smiled slightly as he envisioned her placing her weapon across the closed door. What better way to prevent unwanted visitors?

The two men quickly left the inn and made their way down back streets and alleyways to the palace. 

It loomed large in front of them, lit in the darkness by firepits spaced every few feet. They could see a large number of the pharaoh's guard standing along the top of the walls while others patrolled on ground level. It was not going to be easy to get inside.

Naraku looked up at the small girl who entered the throne room. She was dressed completely in white, including the small mirror she carried. Even her hair was void of color, matching her attire perfectly. 

"You found something, Kanna?" The pharaoh leaned forward in anticipation 

"I have found her, " she said in a low, monotone voice as she held out the mirror for Naraku to see.

He quickly came down the stairs that led to his throne and looked closely at the mirror. 

"Excellent," he noted as he caught a glimpse of Kagome in the mirror. From the looks of her surroundings, she was in a run-down establishment of some type. It wouldn't be difficult to figure out exactly where. 

"Bring me the head of my guards," he ordered. 

A dark-haired woman moved out of the shadows where she had been sitting. She wore a red and white striped kimono over a second, blue one. Her hair was in a high ponytail, accented by with several white feathers. In her hand was a white fan decorated with red swirls. 

"As you wish, Naraku," she drawled before bowing slightly and leaving the room.

The pharaoh watched her leave. He looked at Kanna. "You are to keep an eye on Kagura. I don't trust the way she's been acting lately."

"Yes, my lord," the pale girl replied in her monotone voice. 

So, Kagome had been found. Soon he would have her at the palace and everything would be as planned. He glanced up as another young woman entered the chamber.

"You're finally here. The next time I send for you, I expect you to come right away, Kikyou," he scowled at the priestess. 

"I am not your servant," she hissed. Her long, black hair framed her pale face. Her eyes reflected her contempt of the pharaoh.

"It isn't wise to anger me, I assure you. I had you brought back from the dead. I could just as easily return you there." He walked slowly back to the throne, sitting down and folding his hands slowly across his lap.

"I never asked to be resurrected!" Kikyou's voice was shrill with her anger. She moved away from him and sat on a stone bench not far from the door.

"No, you didn't, did you," the pharaoh mused as he let his thoughts wander to the other young woman he sought. 

He sat silently until Kagura returned with one of his personal guard.

"Ah, I need your help. It seems that you are familiar with some of the, well, highly frequented places in the city. I'm hoping you might recognize this place."

Kanna held the mirror up for the guard to see. He looked confused at first, and then noticed the image where the reflection should be. He could see a young woman. She looked worried. Behind here there were tattered wall hangings and several burning torches on the wall.

"Yes, I know it," the guard said. He looked at the pharaoh questioningly.

"You are to take your best men there. I suggest you don't return without the girl." 

The guard took another look into the mirror. He studied the girl in the image, uncertain why she was so important to the pharaoh, but unwilling to question an order.

"Yes, sir. I won't fail you." He bowed as he snapped his heels together. 

"Ah, and Kagura," Naraku spoke as she turned to leave. "You are to go with them. I have a feeling they might need some of your _special_ assistance."

Kagura nodded, bowing low with her fan in front of her. "As you wish, my lord." Her voice oozed with sarcasm. He would deal with her later, after she had helped recover the girl.

Kagura, Kanna, and the guard left the room. Naraku sat back and smiled to himself.

"You aren't the only woman with special powers," he offered, looking at Kikyou.

She glared at him but said nothing.

He simply smiled back.

Inuyasha and Miroku glanced around them before ducking behind a pillar. 

"Okay, since you think you're so smart, tell me what we should do," Inuyasha whispered.

Miroku shook his head. "I never said I knew what to do. I am a little familiar with the palace, but we first have to get inside without getting caught. I figured you would find a way."

Inuyasha sighed. They would have to figure out something soon or risk getting caught by the guards. 

A movement near the palace wall caught his attention. It looked very much like a small boy with very red hair. He sniffed the air and opened his eyes wide in surprise.

"Where are you going?" Miroku hissed as Inuyasha bounded towards the boy. He quickly grabbed him and returned to the pillar where the priest still hid. The boy dangled from Inuyasha's grasp, obviously afraid. He looked up at Inuyasha, only to be raised to eye level with the deity.

"You're a youkai," Inuyasha stated simply. 

The boy's eyes flew open. "What? How do you know?" He glanced up and down at the deity, his eyes coming to rest on Inuyasha's ears. "You're a hanyou?"

Inuyasha nodded and sat the boy on the ground next to them. Miroku stared in amazement as the almost normal-looked boy suddenly transformed into a fox youkai. He stood on two legs and his hands and head seemed almost human, but his feet were little paws and behind him was a rather large, fluffy tail.

"You look like you came from the palace." Inuyasha stated, rather than asked. 

Shippou nodded. "You're that deity. The pharaoh ordered that you be killed."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "How do you know about that?"

"I talked to a boy in the dungeon. He said that his sister was sent to kill you."

"Sango?" Miroku asked.

"I think that's her name. How do you know?" Shippou looked worriedly at the two men, suddenly worried that he had said too much and to the wrong people.

"Where is her brother? Can you help us find him?" Inuyasha demanded as he pulled Shippou around to face him.

"You want to help him?" The little fox youkai was amazed. He had been wracking his brains out, trying to find some way to help Kohaku get out of the dungeon, only to have the answer fall right into his hands. He thought for a moment and suddenly looked at the two men suspiciously. "Or, maybe you want to hurt him. If his sister was supposed to kill you, but you're here, then obviously she failed. Maybe you just want to take revenge on her brother."

Miroku shook his head in warning at Inuyasha. Now was the time for diplomacy, and the priest was well versed in its use.   
"Sango is fine. We stopped her and then found out why she attacked Inuyasha. It isn't her fault and we promised to help her save her brother." 

"Besides, Miroku has taken Sango as his woman, " the deity remarked somberly. 

Miroku reacted in surprise. He hadn't actually thought about it that way. Hearing it put into words like that made him feel good, though. Yes, Sango _was_ his woman. 

Shippou looked at the priest, noting the suddenly thoughtful look on the man's face. 

"If you know Sango, then where is she?" the fox youkai demanded.

"She's with Kagome, " Miroku offered, realizing that they would have to explain who Kagome was. He paused. "She's the temple priestess. And, Inuyasha's woman." 

Shippou nodded and then motioned the two men to follow him. They crossed the street to an alleyway between two buildings. The fox youkai led them down the walkway to the back of one of the buildings where he opened a door and disappeared. Miroku and Inuyasha followed, not knowing what to expect. 

They found themselves in a small room. There was a single table and chair and a small wood cot. Otherwise the room was empty. 

Shippou went to the table and held out his hand. "Fox fire," he said, sending a pulse of blue light at the candle that stood in the middle of the table. A small flame appeared, quickly building to spread light to that part of the room.

The fox demon went to the cot and reached beneath it, pulling out some papyrus and a writing quill. He placed them on the table and looked expectantly at the two men.

"Now, how exactly do you plan on rescuing Kohaku?"

Inuyasha growled under his breath as Miroku shrugged. "We really don't know. I don't remember there being this many guards at the palace before. I guess we thought it would be relatively easy to get in."

Shippou nodded. "The palace guards have been increased recently. There probably weren't that many when you were there. I'm not sure why, but the pharaoh seems to be a bit paranoid lately." He sat on the ground and brought one of his legs up to scratch himself behind his ear. "There are rumors that he had a sorceress come to the palace, but nobody saw her leave. There's also the strange priestess. Nobody seems to know who she is or where she's from." 

Miroku moved to sit in the chair. "You said you were at the dungeons. Can you help us get to them?"

"Sure," Shippou announced as he jumped up on Miroku's lap and pulled the papyrus to him. "I figured you might want me to draw you a map. I'm pretty good at drawing, you know."

Inuyasha watched quietly over the priest's shoulder as the fox youkai mapped out the lower level of the palace for them. He took time to explain what he was drawing. By the time he was done, both Miroku and Inuyasha knew they could find their way to Kohaku. 

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Shippou rolled up the map and went to the door, waiting on the others. They followed him silently. Even with a map and Shippou as a guide, this was not going to be easy.

Sango checked out the bed, deciding that it was far too dirty to be slept in. She quickly stripped off the blanket and went to her pack, pulling out the one she had used on their trip. It only took her a moment to position it on the bed. She glanced at Kagome, "You should get some rest."

Kagome shook her head. "I'm not tired. I want to wait up for Inuyasha."

The youkai exterminator nodded. "Well, I'm going to try to get some rest. The bed is plenty big. If you get tired, you can share it with me." She lay down. Kirara jumped up beside her and curled herself into a ball of fur.

The priestess couldn't shake the feeling of foreboding that had been with her since they arrived at the inn. Surely Inuyasha and Miroku would be careful. She refused to think about what would happen if they were caught. 

Kagome paced the floor for a while, glancing every so often at Sango. The young woman had fallen into a fitful sleep. Apparently her dreams were being invaded by the very thoughts Kagome was trying to shake. 

Their room was situated at the back of the inn. The only entrance to it was the one that was now blocked by Sango's boomerang. Two walls faced the outside, but there were no windows. There was no reason for her to worry, but the feeling of dread continued to increase until she felt like she wanted to scream.

Her attention was drawn by a noise. It seemed to be coming from the back wall. 

Suddenly the wall collapsed and a number of the pharaoh's guards rushed in. Sango jumped from the bed and grabbed at her boomerang, only to be forced back by a barrage of something she couldn't identify. She called out to Kagome, only to be thrown back into the room. Her last memory was of Kagome being grabbed by several of the guards. Then there was blackness. 

Inuyasha and Miroku followed Shippou into the darkness of the alleyway. They quickly worked their way back to the main street which was well lit from the fires and torches set to illuminate the pharaoh's palace. Oversized statues of Naraku lined the front of the palace while members of his personal guard stood guard. It seemed their number had increased while they were in Shippou's room.

Miroku looked worried. "I don't see how we are going to get past all those guards."

Shippou motioned to them to follow him. He had taken on the illusion of being a human boy again as he skirted the palace wall and headed to an area to the side where there were no guards. 

"Follow me," he ordered as he pressed on some of the stones. To their surprise, the stones moved, opening up a small passage through the wall. Shippou started to crawl through. "It might be a little tight but you guys should be able to make it through." He quickly disappeared from sight. 

Inuyasha quickly dropped to the ground and crawled through, followed by Miroku. Once they were inside, Shippou pushed the stones back into place. He smiled proudly at the two men and the turned and half-ran down the hallway. He led them through the palace, shifting to different hallways whenever they came upon someone. They remained unseen as they came to a set of stairs leading down. Torches burned along the staircase but offered little real light. 

The three made their way soundlessly to the dungeon, coming to a stop at the foot of the stairs. A long hallway ran to their left. Shippou signaled them to wait and then walked slowly to the end of the hall, trying his best to appear casual as he approached the guard. 

"What do you want?" the man demanded. "The prisoner has already eaten."

Shippou looked down at his feet, trying to look as innocent as possible. "When I came here earlier to bring him food I had something with me. I think I dropped it in the room. Would you mind if I went in and looked?"

"What was it you think you dropped in there, " the guard asked. 

"Um… It was a writing quill," Shippou lied as he smiled at the guard.

"Don't make me laugh, " the guard grunted. "There is no way a boy like you can write."

"I don't use it for writing. It use it for drawing. I like to draw," the fox youkai said. 

The guard looked irritated, but opened the door to let Shippou in. "Hurry up. I could get in a lot of trouble doing this."

The guard failed to notice the two men who came up behind him. Just as he turned around he felt something hit him on the back of the head. 

The man fell to the floor, unconscious.

"Well, that was easy enough, " Miroku observed. 

"And it's going to get a lot harder from this point on," Inuyasha snarled as he grabbed the guards arms and pulled him into the cell. 

Shippou had already explained to Kohaku what they were attempting to do. The two boys ran to the hallway and watched silently as Inuyasha dragged the guard into the cell that had housed Kohaku and closed the door. He moved the locking bar into place, making sure not to make any noise.

Kohaku looked at Inuyasha and Miroku. "Thank you. I don't know how I'll ever be able to repay you. I 'm wondering, though, if you know where my sister is?"

Miroku nodded. "She's waiting for us with Kagome. We'll take you to her just as soon as we get out of this place."

A noise coming from the end of the hall startled them. Shippou ran to a dark staircase and led them back to the main level. They came out in a small hallway off main hall and quickly moved to the end, peeking around the corner of the wall. There was some kind of commotion going on, involving several guards and a young woman carrying a rather large boomerang. 

"Sango," Miroku whispered. What the hell was she doing there? She was supposed to be at the inn, keeping watch on Kagome.

Inuyasha realized the implication of the youkai exterminator's presence. He quickly ran into the hall and helped finish off the last of the guards. Sango stood staring at him, a look of anguish on her face.

"They took Kagome," she gasped as she swung her boomerang onto her back. 

Inuyasha grabbed her by the shoulders. "Who took Kagome? Where is she?" His voice caught in his throat as her words sank in. Kagome was gone. It didn't take a genius to figure out that she had been taken by the pharaoh's guards. Why else would Sango have stormed into the palace? She had been left to protect Kagome and was determined to do whatever it took to get her friend back.

Kohaku ran up to Sango, throwing his arms around her. "Sango!"

Sango looked at her brother in disbelief for a moment before putting one arm around him in a big hug. 

Inuyasha snarled, "We don't have time for family reunions. We have to find Kagome."

Miroku looked at the two boys. "Shippou, maybe you can sneak Kohaku out of the palace and wait for us. We'll meet you at your room."

Shippou nodded and then grabbed Kohaku's arm. "Come on. They don't need us in their way."

The boys scurried off, Shippou's knowledge of the palace guiding them to safety.

Inuyasha turned to Sango. "You said you had been to the pharaoh's public chamber. Can you lead us there?"

Sango quickly nodded and headed down the hallway. She didn't pause when she came to a flight of stairs leading up, but took them two at a time. Miroku and Inuyasha were right behind her. Several palace guards challenged them, only to be knocked senseless by the three intruders. Nothing was going to stand in the way of them finding Kagome. 

"I'll kill that Naraku," Inuyasha snarled under his breath as another set of guards tried to stop them. 

"Keep going," Miroku yelled as he knocked a guard senseless. "We'll handle this. You go and find Kagome."

Inuyasha nodded and slammed a guard against the wall as he raced by. He ran down the hallway, coming to an abrupt stop in front of what had to be the entrance to Naraku's public chamber. The deity knocked the two guards into each other and rushed through the door.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Inuyasha. Those are the property of one Rumiko Takahashi. I thank her whole-heartedly for giving us such an amazing manga/anime to read/watch. 

Temple of the Dog – Chapter 12

Kagome had been surprised at the wall tumbling down in front of her. Before she could react, several of the pharaoh's guard had lunged at her. One placed a cloth soaked in a foul-smelling liquid over her nose and mouth. It only took a couple of breaths for the potion to take effect and she fell into unconsciousness. 

She was thrown across the shoulder of one of the guards who made a hasty retreat while his companions made sure that Sango would not follow. They had only been instructed to take Kagome. The guard made his way in the direction of the palace, joined by the rest after only a moment. Kagura flew overhead on an oversized feather, dropping down to the level of the guards long enough to take Kagome from them. Once Kagome was placed on the feather with her, she quickly directed it skyward and in the direction of the palace. 

"Ah, so you have returned. And, I see you were successful in taking the girl," Naraku chuckled as Kagura presented her prize to the pharaoh. 

"I did only as you wished, my lord," she said. 

The pharaoh made his way to the sleeping woman. Her hands had been secured behind her back and a heavy rope held her ankles together. He reached down and moved a strand of hair that had fallen across her face. Yes, she was indeed beautiful. An added bonus to her obvious power. Luckily her powers were still latent – she had not yet discovered them herself or he would have had much more difficulty having her brought to him. Of course, he would eventually absorb her and those powers. In the meantime, though, he found his thoughts seeking a more physical outlet. Yes, she would make a fine concubine until he either tired of her or felt need of her powers. Then, she would become one with him. 

He sensed Kikyou's approach and spoke without looking up. "As you can see, since you refused me all those years ago, I have found a replacement for you. Unlike you, she is truly alive and warm to the touch. And, she possesses powers that rival your own."

Kikyou narrowed her eyes and studied Kagome's motionless body.

"You give her no chance to refuse you, having her brought to you unconscious and bound."

Naraku turned and gave Kikyou an angry stare. "Once again, I remind you that it is unwise to anger your pharaoh." He motioned for the guards to move Kagome to a low bed that had been placed just to the side of the raised area for the throne. Her bound hands and feet were secured to it with straps.

"You may leave," he instructed Kikyou.

The priestess glared at the pharaoh and stormed from the chamber. He watched her retreating figure before ascending once again to his throne. 

Naraku looked up in surprise from his place on his throne as Inuyasha blasted through the chamber doors. He narrowed his eyes and stood up, signaling to his guards to grab Inuyasha. The guards weren't enough. The deity grabbed one and swung him into several more of the approaching guards, sending the group of them sprawling on the hard floor. He flexed his hand and yelled, " Sankon tessou!" A barrage of energy shards ripped through the next wave of guards, blasting them backwards, full of cuts. Inuyasha turned to the next wave, quickly taking them out of the way. He leaped high over the motionless bodies of the guards and landed in a crouch near the foot of the raised throne. 

The pharaoh smirked at Inuyasha. "Well, you are stronger than I would have thought for a hanyou."

Inuyasha glared at Naraku. "Don't worry, I'm stronger than you. And, I'll just have to prove that if you don't release Kagome."

Naraku raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Kagome? What do you know about Kagome?"

"You know damn well that she's my temple's priestess," Inuyasha snarled as he slowly stood and fisted and flexed his hand. The threatening move was lost on the pharaoh.

"Well, well. So that is where she has been. I had heard your temple had acquired a new priestess, but the possibility of it being Kagome never crossed my mind…" His words hung in the air as he glanced over his shoulder to where Kagome's bound body lay. Kagura stood over her, one hand holding her fan while the other reached down to grab the priestess's arm and pull her roughly to a standing position.

Kagome was still groggy from the potion that had been used to knock her out. The room swam around her in swirls of color while the voices were distorted and unidentifiable. She fought her way back to consciousness, only to realize that her hands and feet were bound and a gag had been placed over her mouth. Kagura shoved her roughly towards the front of the throne platform, allowing Inuyasha to see her prisoner. 

"Damn you, let her go," he demanded as he moved towards her.

Kagura answered by waving her fan in his direction. The wave of wind, coupled with razor sharp energy bolts pushed him back. He planted himself against the blast and moved forward again, oblivious to the rips and cuts her attack had left on his clothing and body. He readied himself to attack but paused when Kagura moved Kagome in front of her. There was no way he could attack without hurting Kagome.

Naraku laughed from his perch as he watched Inuyasha clench his hand in frustration.

"What's the matter? Is the powerful deity too weak to defeat such a lowly youkai?"

Kagura glared at Naraku. His taunts and insults since she had been created by him had become more than she could handle. _Soon_, she thought to herself. If only this living deity could be strong enough to defeat the pharaoh. She glanced at the girl who had begun to squirm against her grip. Perhaps she could use the priestess to her own advantage. "Quit struggling, bitch, or you'll get us all killed," she hissed into Kagome's ear. 

Naraku looked past Inuyasha, his gaze following someone who had entered the chamber. 

"Finally. I have warned you about not responding to my summons more quickly," the threat in his voice unmistakable. 

Inuyasha could detect a scent that was both familiar and disgusting at the same time. He spun around to face the figure coming out of the shadows.

"Kikyou?" Surely he was seeing things. He was told that the priestess had died fifty years before. It was impossible for her to be there. 

"Inuyasha," Kikyou's voice oozed with hatred as she faced him. "I sealed you in your temple. I should have killed you then."

Naraku laughed again. "So, you meet again." He looked from one to the other, obviously pleased with Inuyasha's reaction.

"Kikyou," Inuyasha repeated. "This isn't possible. She died fifty years ago!" He turned to glare at Naraku, who smirked.

"Nothing is beyond my powers, hanyou. I am pharaoh." Naraku's voice was laced with sarcasm.

"Inuyasha." Kikyou hissed at him while she lunged in his direction. 

The deity grabbed her by the shoulders. "Why, Kikyou? Why do you hate me?"

"Damn you, Inuyasha. I _loved_ you. But you wouldn't love me in return. I only wanted to be with you." She looked up at him, her eyes dark and full of hatred. "You could have simply refused my affection. But, you chose to attack me. I died because of you."

Inuyasha shook his head. "I never touched you, Kikyou. I don't know why you think I would hurt you. You were my friend…" 

"Friend? Is that how you treat a friend?" Kikyou pushed aside the collar of her robe to show the dark scar that marred her otherwise alabaster skin. 

Inuyasha shook her shoulders lightly. "I never touched you, Kikyou. I was at the temple that entire day. You left to tend to the wounded thief. The temple priest followed you a short time later. We were worried about you. There was something about that thief that didn't seem right."

Naraku chuckled from his position on the raised throne. "So, you think there was something wrong with the thief?" 

A commotion at the back of the room drew their attention. The doors had been kicked in, admitting Miroku and Sango. The two knocked away several guards and moved towards the throne.

"I see that you have failed me," Naraku leered at Sango. "Pity that your brother will have to pay for your failure." The pharaoh motioned to a guard who stood in the shadows. The man turned and retreated through a hidden doorway. 

Sango pushed forward. "You told me lies. I was sent to destroy an evil youkai, but found that I had been tricked. Inuyasha is not the foul creature you made him out to be."

Naraku laughed. "So, he has bewitched you, too. Pity. I had counted on you to rid me of this annoyance."

"And you, priest. You think to use your air void against me? Do you not know how the curse came to be in your family. It was I, Naraku, who gifted your grandfather with his air void. The damned priest didn't know how to keep his nose out of other people's business." Naraku leered at Miroku. 

He was the cause of the curse? Miroku glared at the pharaoh. How dare Naraku come to Inuyasha's temple when he knew what he had done to the priest and his family. 

Dozens of guards rushed into the room. They came from alcoves in the wall and through the broken chamber door, each carrying a weapon and wearing armor. 

Sango and Miroku turned to face those coming from the main door, their backs to each other as they lashed out at their attackers. Sango stepped away from Miroku in order to swing her boomerang, taking out half a dozen guards in one blow. Miroku met another group and sent them sprawling one by one onto the hard, marble floor. 

Just as they turned to face the next group of guards, a swarm of hideous looking creatures flew into the room. 

"Youkai!" Sango shouted as she continued her defense. Miroku grabbed the sword from a fallen soldier and started to hack at the creatures that attacked them mindlessly. His attacks seemed useless against the creatures. 

"Those are youkai, " Sango explained. "They can't always be killed with normal weapons. Mine is made from the bones of a youkai, so it has special ability against them."

Sango continued to attack as many of the creatures as she could, but large numbers swarmed past her and towards Inuyasha.

The deity turned to face his new challenge, his claws ripping through them and leaving them in pieces on the stone floor. However, for every one he destroyed, it seemed that two more would take its place. From his viewpoint he could see that Sango and Miroku were having the same difficulty. Miroku, especially, seemed unable to do any real damage to the creatures.

"Use your air void," Inuyasha shouted at Miroku.

The priest looked surprised as he glanced down at his bound hand. What good would his curse do now. How could he use it?

Sango cleared a path to him, and kept him covered. "Remove the seal from your hand. An air void can suck these youkai in faster than we can slay them. You can destroy most of them in just moments."

Miroku nodded and quickly removed the beads and cloth that covered his hand. Who would have thought that his curse might actually come in handy?

The priest clenched his hand for a moment before reaching it towards the flood of youkai that had continued to flood into the chamber. A swirl of colors formed near his palm and then suddenly the youkai started being drawn into the void. Miroku supported his cursed hand with his other as the strength of the suction threatened to throw him off balance. 

"That's doing it, " Sango shouted as she continued attacking the youkai that made it past Miroku's void.

Naraku looked on with an expression of distaste. How dare this priest use his own powers against him now? The pharaoh signaled an unseen guard who slipped from the chamber and returned moments later with several additional guards. Each of the guards carried a large wooden box, which they set on the floor and flipped onto its side at their leader's signal. 

Hundreds of scorpions scurried away from the boxes and towards the battle. The moved as though they had intelligence, avoiding the other humans and youkai in the room and heading directly towards Miroku.

"Miroku! Watch out behind you!" Sango shouted when she saw the venomous arachnids approaching the priest. 

Miroku swung around and directed the air void at the scorpions. One by one he sucked the creatures in, until suddenly he clutched his chest with his free hand and dropped the one with the void. His face had become ashen and he appeared to be having difficulty breathing.

"Miroku!" Sango renewed her efforts against the youkai and once again made a path to the priest. The scorpions moved back, appearing to be waiting for something.

"I can't breathe," the priest gasped. 

"Damn it, Miroku. Those things are poisonous. Your air void sucked in the poison with the damned bugs," Inuyasha shouted as he sliced through another wave of youkai.

The stream of youkai and soldiers seemed endless. Inuyasha continued to battle his way towards the throne. If he could only get to Naraku, or get to Kagome. He had to do something. His attacks were effective, but the constant rush of youkai seemed endless.

Miroku collapsed to the floor. Sango quickly pulled out a mask and placed it over his face, hoping that it would help his breathing. She looked on in terror as they were surrounded by dozens of youkai.

Then, the youkai stopped, hovering just feet from where the priest and youkai exterminator crouched.

A new rush of guards stormed through the open doors, overcoming Miroku and Sango. The two were forced to the floor, held by several strong guards each.

Inuyasha attempted to make his way to them, but was blocked by a wall of hissing youkai. A large number of soldiers flanked the youkai, giving the deity no way to help his friends. 

Naraku turned to Kikyou. "I give you a second chance to rid yourself of the one who betrayed you. He stands before you. Destroy him."

Kikyou glared first at Inuyasha and then at Naraku. She took several steps from her former deity, only to be met by a guard holding a bow and quiver of arrows. 

"Destroy him and be free, " Naraku chided. 

Kikyou accepted the bow and reached for a single arrow. She turned to face Inuyasha, her face a mask of hatred.

Kagome's head had begun to clear. She was aware that the bindings holding her hands had loosened and she looked at her capturer. Kagura leaned toward Kagome and hissed softly in her ear. "You'll only have one chance. Don't blow it." 

Kagura glanced at Naraku. When she was sure his attention was focused elsewhere, she quickly stooped and pulled a bow from under the bed Kagome had been bound to. Strapped to the bow was a single arrow. Kagura pulled on the cord that attached the arrow to the bow and pressed them into Kagome's hand.

"I don't know how to shoot a bow," Kagome whispered.

"You have true priestess powers. That's why Naraku wanted you. Trust in your powers and your arrow will hit." Kagura moved to stand directly behind Kagome, hiding the bow from Naraku's view as he looked in their direction.

Naraku turned to Inuyasha. "It's ironic that you should attract both the women I desired." 

Kikyou glared at Naraku. "I know nothing of you. Why would you want me?"

Naraku chuckled lowly. "You really don't know who I am, Kikyou? Search your heart and tell me what you see."

Kikyou's eyes seemed to become vacant as she focused her vision inwards. She saw an image of Inuyasha attacking her, but there was something different about him. His eyes were not those of the deity who now stood before her, but of someone else. "Onigumo."

"So, you recognize me, in spite of the form you see in front of you. Yes, I am the same thief you tended. Or, should I say, I was him. He was a weak human who lusted after gold…and you. Pity that he didn't have the power I do. You see, when he knew he wouldn't survive, he made a pact with a hoard of youkai – magical creatures from another land. They joined with him to become what you see before you. I have used the power, but have been unable to shake his desire for you from this body."

Kikyou winced, realizing the truth. "It was you who attacked me that day."

"Yes. The part of Onigumo that remained inside me would not let go of you. I could not let you live to undermine my objectives, so I disguised myself as your precious deity and attacked you. If only you had finished the job and killed him, instead of simply sealing him, we would not be here now."

"Kikyou," Inuyasha mumbled as he saw her stumble, leaning on the bow as a crutch. 

"Even now your life-force fades, Kikyou. It won't be long until I have absorbed your power and you can return to the grave."

Naraku smiled wickedly as Kikyou tried to raise the bow and aim it in his direction. It was obvious that her strength was failing as she struggled to place the arrow against the string. 

"Forgive me, Inuyasha. I know now that it wasn't you that killed me. I'm sorry."

Kikyou staggered forward, barely able to stand. She drew back on the bow and aimed it not at Inuyasha, but at the remaining youkai in the room. With one shot, the arrow split their ranks, dissipating most of them with one shot. Inuyasha stood helpless as Kikyou collapsed onto the hard marble floor. The bow slid several feet from her as she lay motionless.

"Damn you, Naraku. To use people like this. Why do you hate me so much?"

"You are a hanyou, are you not? You took the woman I wanted from me, not just once, but twice. That, plus you are a reminder of the fact that Onigumo remains a part of me. I wish only to become a full youkai. It is with the powers of these two priestesses that I hope to rid myself of the remains of the human inside me. Of course, when I absorb your powers, I will be invincible."

"Don't count on it, pharaoh." Kagome's voice rang through the room. 

Naraku turned to look at the young priestess, surprised to see that she stood free of her bindings and with a bow ready to fire in her hands. 

"You can't hurt me, priestess. You have no control of your powers." He glared at Kagura, knowing that she had to be the source of Kagome's weapon. 

"I won't let you hurt Inuyasha," Kagome rasped as she pulled back on the bowstring. A pale blue glow surrounded her hands and spread through the length of the arrow and bow. She closed her eyes and struggled to find the ability to aim the weapon in her hands. 

Kagome opened her eyes and glanced at Inuyasha. He had moved to where Kikyou's motionless form lay and now cradled her head on his lap. He looked up at Kagome and nodded. She could see his lips move, although there was no sound. _You can do it, Kagome_. 

She looked at Naraku and pulled the bowstring back, releasing it with a sharp twang. The arrow arched through the air, aiming directly at Naraku. His confident expression faded quickly when he saw the arrow's path. Blue flames enveloped the arrow as it soared through the air. Too late he realized that Kagome's shot had been true. Too late he turned to flee. The arrow embedded itself into his back and he lurched forward, collapsing onto the raised dais as Kagome's hidden powers flowed through the arrow. A soft, blue light surged from the arrow into Naraku's prone body, enveloping it for a moment before fading. When the light was gone, so was the pharaoh. 

Kagome's legs felt like rubber. She tried to take a step forward, only to stumble and fall onto her knees. She could see Inuyasha carefully move Kikyou from his lap and rush towards her. The room was in chaos. The remaining youkai had been killed by Kikyou's arrow. The pharaoh's guard stood silently, taking in what they had just witnessed. The pharaoh himself had admitted that he wasn't who he appeared to be. These strangers were supposed to be the enemy, but suddenly the guard questioned their own leader. If he hadn't been who he said he was, then perhaps these intruders were also not what he claimed.

Inuyasha reached Kagome and pulled her into his arms. "You're amazing," he said as he helped her stand up.

"Thank you."

Deity and priestess looked up at the woman who stood only a few feet from them. Kagura. Her cold expression took in the pharaoh's chamber and she motioned to where their nation's leader had been destroyed. 

"You're youkai, too," Inuyasha hissed.

Kagura nodded and turned, moving to the edge of the dais. She reached one hand out and picked up an object from the raised platform. When she turned they could see that she held what appeared to be a human heart.

"What the hell is that?" Inuyasha demanded. 

"My heart. You see, I was as much a victim of Naraku as the rest of you. For the first time since he created me, I'm free."

Kagura turned he back and paused. "Here, for your priest." She tossed a small vial to Inuyasha and walked silently from the room.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha. "What about Kikyou?"

He shook his head. "The magic that was used to revive her is gone. She will need to be returned to her tomb." 

Kagome looked at the other priestess and gasped. Her body was quickly returning to the state it was before the sorceress reanimated her. 

Inuyasha took Kagome's hand and pulled her in the direction of Miroku and Sango.

The guards had moved back, allowing Sango room to tend to the poisoned priest. She looked up with tears in her eyes when Inuyasha and Kagome approached.

"I can't help him," she whispered.

Inuyasha handed the vial to Kagome, who quickly uncorked it and dropped to her knees by the priest. 

"Take the mask off him, Sango. I need to get him to drink this."

Sango nodded and removed the mask, moving to give Kagome room. She carefully lay Miroku's head on her lap and helped open his mouth.

Kagome poured the thick liquid into his mouth and helped massage his throat until he finally swallowed. 

"What do we do now?" Sango asked.

"Wait," Inuyasha mumbled.

Kagome looked up at him. "I feel so helpless," she murmured as she looked at the ashen priest.

"His breathing is less strained," Sango suddenly said. She looked closely at Miroku and then turned to her friends. "His color is getting better, too."

Miroku started to wake up. In minutes he had regained enough strength to sit up without much help.

"Thank the Gods," Kagome gasped. 

Without thinking, they all looked at Inuyasha.

"I didn't do anything, idiots," he growled at them. 

Sango and Kagome started laughing. 

Suddenly Miroku gasped and he appeared to be staring at nothing.

"What's wrong?" Sango moved to face him, concerned that he had relapsed.

"It's…it's gone," he said hoarsely. 

The priest held his hand up and slowly opened his fingers, exposing his palm. Where there had been a gaping hole only a short while before was now the warm, soft flesh of his hand. The air void had disappeared. 

"Well, what did you expect?" Inuyasha said. "If the one who cursed your family dies, the curse dies with it. And, we did destroy Naraku, after all."

Sango and Inuyasha helped Miroku to his feet. They looked back at the soldiers, but no one from Naraku's guard seemed to be paying any attention to them. The soldiers looked battle worn. They had just found that the one they served had betrayed them. It was not an easy fact to accept. 

"Can we please get out of here?" Kagome gently grasped Inuyasha's free arm. 

Sango suddenly looked worried. "I have to find Kohaku."

"He should be with that youkai kid, Shippou. We'll find them." Inuyasha started guiding Miroku to the door. After a few steps the priest paused and shook his head. 

"I can walk on my own. Thank you, but I don't need your help." He stumbled suddenly. "Well, maybe just a bit."

Inuyasha looked back at the remains of Kikyou. "We can't leave her here." 

Miroku nodded. "She needs to be rewrapped and taken back to her tomb."

"My grandfather's temple is close. We can ask the priests there for help." Kagome squeezed Inuyasha's arm lightly. 

Sango looked at them impatiently. "Can we please get out of here? I'm worried about Kohaku."

Inuyasha nodded. They slowly left the chamber.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Inuyasha. Those are the property of one Rumiko Takahashi. I thank her whole-heartedly for giving us such an amazing manga/anime to read/watch.

Temple of the Dog – Chapter 13

The companions worked their way around the unconscious bodies of the temple guards that were scattered throughout the pharaoh's chamber and the hallway beyond. Dead youkai remains were mixed with the motionless humans.

"Where are we going to go?" Sango asked as they passed the guards she and Miroku had fought with when she first entered the palace. Several of the guards had started to move as consciousness returned to them.

"I suggest we get out of the palace first. Then we can talk about where to go from there," Miroku mumbled as he motioned to the waking guards.

Inuyasha grunted and took Kagome's hand. He quickly guided her around the carnage and to the palace's entrance. The others quickly followed.

Sango paused at the palace entrance as the others quickly descended the stairs to the street below.

"Sango, " Miroku hissed as he motioned her to follow.

The youkai exterminator shook her head. "I have to find Kohaku. The pharaoh was holding him until I did my job." She looked up at the large statues of Naraku that stood on each side of the palace's main entrance. "I failed. I only hope he's okay."

"Your brother's fine. We got him out of here before all the fighting started," Inuyasha commented as he tugged on Kagome's hand and pulled her to where he stood.

Kagome pointed up the street. "We can go to the temple. My grandfather won't be there this late, but I know the other priests. They'll help."

Miroku nodded and held his hand out to Sango. "We'll bring your brother to you. Just go to the temple with Kagome."

Inuyasha looked at Miroku, who was still obviously showing symptoms of the scorpion poison he had taken in during the battle. "I'll go. The rest of you go to the temple and wait there for me."

Miroku gave Inuyasha a glare. "I'm fully capable of going with you…"

"I'm counting on you to keep the women safe." Inuyasha glanced at Kagome.

The priest nodded. "I'll get them safely to the temple. Just be careful. The guards in the streets won't know what's happened. If they catch you, there could be trouble."

Inuyasha nodded and turned to Kagome. "Are you sure you'll be all right? There are still soldiers out that haven't heard the news. Remember, they were instructed to find you."

The priestess nodded. "I'll be careful. The temple isn't far, and I'll have Miroku and Sango with me. Just go and get her brother. We'll wait at the temple for you."

Sango slowly walked down the palace stairs and stopped in front of Inuyasha. "You'll bring Kohaku to me, right? Please, I have to know that he's all right."

The deity looked her in the eyes and nodded silently.

"Well, I'd better get out of here, " Inuyasha grumbled. He turned to Kagome and quickly took her into his arms. "You just get to the temple and wait there for me. I'll be right back."

Kagome nodded and gave her deity a quick kiss before pulling away and motioning to the others to follow her. The three quickly disappeared down the street.

Inuyasha glanced around quickly before sprinting off in the direction of Shippou's room. He reached the door in moments and tried to lift the latch to open it. The door was locked.

"Shippou, open up," he whispered as he rapped his knuckles lightly against the aged wood.

He could hear movement in the room beyond the door. The sound of creaking wood was followed by the door opening, revealing a small, reddish-haired figure. The room itself was dark, except for the glow of a single candle on the table in its center.

"Move," Inuyasha commanded as he pushed past Shippou and entered the room. "You don't want the guards to find us, now, do you?"  
Shippou shook his head and quickly closed the door behind them.

"I brought him here, just like you told me to," the kitsune quipped. He was obviously feeling proud of his accomplishment as he motioned to where Kohaku sat on the edge of the bed.

"Good," Inuyasha grunted. "Now we have to get him to the temple."

"Temple? What temple? There are temples all around this city," the kitsune announced.

"The temple where Kagome's grandfather is a priest," Inuyasha snapped impatiently. "The others have gone on ahead, but I'm still worried. I want to get there and make sure Kagome's all right."

Kohaku stood up and moved to join the others. "What about my sister? Is Sango all right?"

Inuyasha nodded silently. He was obviously agitated. "Let's just get the hell out of here."

Shippou went to the door and quickly moved the latch. "Someone blow out the candle," he instructed before he pushed the door open and stepped into the alley beyond.

The others followed and they quickly made their way back to the temple, making sure to stay out of sight as much as possible. While the guards that were in the pharaoh's chambers had heard the truth, they were sure to run into those who hadn't if they weren't careful. They had several near run-ins with soldiers, but Inuyasha managed to direct the two boys into the shadows before they were discovered.

It took only a few minutes for them to reach the temple. Kagome stood just inside the entrance, a worried expression on her face. She smiled when she saw Inuyasha approaching.

"Quickly, come inside," she instructed as she waved her hand in the direction of the inner temple.

The others quickly left the street and made their way to the back of the temple. Several priests were sitting at a long, stone table. They looked up when they heard their guests enter the room and quickly stood to greet them.

"It is an honor having you at our temple, my lord," one said to Inuyasha. The others added their own greetings and bowed to the visiting deity.

The first priest spoke again. "It's only a shame that it should come with such unfortunate circumstances. We have already been told by both Kagome and several of the pharaoh's personal guard about the events at the palace. To think that we believed in our leader. It's a dark day, indeed, for our people."

Kagome motioned to her friends to take seats at the table. She looked surprised when she saw Shippou, who no longer wore the illusion of a human, but instead appeared in his usual form. Pointed ears jutted through his reddish-brown hair and his feet appeared to be more canine than human. Puffed out from behind him was a rather large, fluffy tail.

"You're not human?" Kagome asked, her confusion obvious.

Shippou realized that his illusion had faded in the excitement. "I'm a youkai. A kitsune to be exact," he announced proudly.

Kagome surprised him by quickly going to him and gathering him up in her arms. "You're adorable!"

Inuyasha grunted. He reached out to Kagome and pulled her onto his lap as he sat on one of the stone chairs. Shippou remained comfortably in her arms.

"Inuyasha," the priestess murmured, blushing when she noticed the stares of the temple priests.

The head priest smiled. "I see our Kagome has finally found her calling. I'm glad to see that she has found a deity befitting her abilities as a priestess."

Kagome blushed and nodded silently.

"Perhaps we can convince her to dance for us," another priest commented. He was a small, slightly rotund man who eyed Kagome as he spoke.

"No!" Inuyasha snapped. "Kagome only dances for me."

The head priest gave his underling a harsh glance. "Of course. I'm sure no insult was intended. It's just that we have had the pleasure of Kagome dancing at the temple before and thought perhaps she would like to join with our temple dancers in paying homage to your presence at our temple."

Inuyasha shook his head. "There won't be any need for that. We won't be here long. After everything that's happened, I'm hoping to return to my temple as soon as possible."

The head priest nodded again. "Of course. You will let us know if there is anything we can do for you. We'll be happy to help you gather whatever supplies you need to take back with you."

Kagome whispered to her deity. "I'd like to see my family before we leave."

Inuyasha smiled at his priestess. "You'll have time to see your family. But, it is important that I return to the temple."

Miroku spoke from the other side of the room. "Perhaps you could go ahead and Kagome could return with me. I'll be sure to get the supplies we need and bring them when I'm done."

The deity nodded thoughtfully. "That sounds all right. As long as you make sure that Kagome remains safe." He paused and looked first at Kagome and then back at his priest. "Safe from you, too."

"I would never dream of…" Miroku paused when he saw the look of anger on Sango's face. "Besides, I have my hands full with my own woman."

The youkai exterminator blushed when the others turned to look at her. She hissed at Miroku. "I don't remember agreeing to be your woman."

Miroku looked puzzled. "Then what about the other night, on the sand?"

Sango quickly lifted the bone boomerang, which had been resting against the edge of the large table.

Miroku feigned surprise. "I only speak the truth, after all."

Kagome quickly brought the attention back to her and Inuyasha. "I'll return with Inuyasha," she said softly. "My place is with my deity, after all."

Inuyasha looked at her. "Kagome, you don't have to return with me. Your family is important to you."

The priestess lay her head on his shoulder. "You're important to me. I'm not going to leave you. Nothing's going to change my mind."

Inuyasha grunted. "Well, perhaps we can stay for one day. I can't stay any longer. But, one day probably wouldn't hurt. We can leave first thing the day after tomorrow."

Kagome nodded against his shoulder. It was late and it was obvious that most of their group was becoming sleepy. Shippou had already dozed off in Kagome's arms.

The head priest stood up. "The hour is late. Our guests are tired and we need to provide beds for those who would stay at the temple tonight."

Several priests stood up and left to make arrangements for the unexpected guests.

Inuyasha stood, lifting Kagome and the sleeping kitsune in his arms. "If someone could direct me to Kagome's home…"

The head priest motioned to one of his subordinates. The young priest nodded and walked to the living deity. "I'd be happy to lead you there. It's only a short distance."

Inuyasha looked at Miroku. "I'll take Kagome to her house. We'll meet back here in the morning to make arrangements."

Miroku nodded and turned to talk to two of the priests about their sleeping arrangements.

"I can walk," Kagome mumbled sleepily as Inuyasha carried her to the temple's entrance.

"I have you. We'll be at your home in just a moment."

Inuyasha followed the young priest into the street. Despite the late hour, the streets were crowded with people moving in the direction of the pharaoh's palace. Their confusion was obvious as bits and pieces of the story of the fall of their leader reached them.

One of the pharaoh's personal guards saw Inuyasha and quickly moved to his side. "It's best if you keep off the streets until the chaos dies down."

Inuyasha shook his head. "I need to get to Kagome's home."

The guard nodded and spoke to the young priest who had been assigned to lead Inuyasha. The guard then motioned and lead the small procession down an alleyway, taking them away from the noisy crowd.

They reached Kagome's house without incident. The guard took a stand outside the door. "I'll stay here and make sure you aren't disturbed. There are still members of the general troops you haven't heard the news. I saw what happened first-hand. I know it was our pharaoh who betrayed us. You did nothing wrong."

The young priest knocked on the wooden door. It only took a moment for someone to ask who was calling at the late hour.

"Mama, it's me," Kagome answered as Inuyasha gently set her on her feet. She still clutched the sleeping kitsune to her as she leaned against Inuyasha.

The sound of a wooden bar being lifted was followed by the opening of the door. A woman stood in the doorway. From her appearance it was obvious that she was Kagome's mother. She looked on in surprise as Kagome stepped into the house, followed closely by Inuyasha.

The young priest bowed to Inuyasha. "I'm going to talk to the guard before returning to the temple. I'll come by in the morning to escort you back to the temple."

Kagome's mother quickly closed the door and put the locking bar back into place.

"Kagome, we have been so worried about you. When we heard the pharaoh was looking for you, we could only assume the worst."

"I'm fine, Mama." Kagome turned and handed Shippou to Inuyasha. The deity bulked and grunted, but finally took the sleeping kitsune from his priestess. Kagome then turned to her mother and gave the woman a hug.

"I don't understand," the woman started. "There are rumors, and then you show up in the company of one of the pharaoh's own personal guard. And then there's…" She paused and stared at Inuyasha and Shippou.

"Mama, this is Inuyasha. I've taken my place as priestess at his temple."

Her mother nodded. "So, at least some of the rumors are true. I had heard that the living deity had been awakened. I never dreamed it was my own daughter who did it."

Kagome smiled at Inuyasha. "The little guy he's holding is Shippou. He's a youkai."

"A kitsune," Shippou mumbled sleepily. Inuyasha's hold on him was uncomfortable and he had awakened. He now jumped out of Inuyasha's arms and ran to Kagome.

"I don't know what to say," her mother continued. "A living deity in our home. We're hardly equipped for a visit by someone of your position."

Inuyasha shifted uncomfortably. "I don't need anything. I just came with Kagome. She wanted to see her family."

Mama turned and studied the silver-haired hanyou. "I just have one question. Are they real?" She had moved forward and reached up, rubbing his ears between her fingertips.

"Mama!" Kagome stammered as she saw her mother playing with Inuyasha's ears. "Yes, they're real!"

Her mother pulled back her hands. "Sorry. I just couldn't help myself. I've never met a living deity before."

Inuyasha grumbled and glanced at Kagome. The priestess only giggled, remembering how she had done the same thing the first time she saw Inuyasha. Of course, he had still been sealed at the time and didn't know about it.

"Mama, we're going to stay for a couple of nights, if that's all right with you."

Mama stammered. "Kagome, are you sure? We're simple people. We're hardly set up for accommodating a deity."

Kagome hugged her mother. "You worry too much. Inuyasha likes things simple. We'll be fine."

A noise from an adjoining room caught their attention.

"What's all the commotion about?" An elderly man came into the room. He ran his hands through his gray hair and rubbed at his eyes. "Can't an old man get any sleep around here?"

"Grandfather." Kagome moved to the old man and threw her arms around his neck, giving him a hug.

"Kagome! By the gods, I never expected to see you here!" The old man pushed the priestess to arm's length and looked her over. Her priestess robes were gone, and the simple shift she wore under them was torn and dirty from the events of the day. "I guess I should have known better than believe in the rumors. The stories say you finally found your calling as priestess."

Kagome looked at her clothing. With everything that had happened, she hadn't noticed just how rag-tag she now looked.

"Kagome is a priestess. She is the priestess of my temple," Inuyasha said with a touch of annoyance in his voice.

"By the gods! Then the rumors were true? My own granddaughter, priestess to the only living deity!"

The old man placed himself before Inuyasha and bowed deeply.

"Feh!" the deity grunted.

"I am at your service, my lord. I humble myself before you. You only need command me…"

Inuyasha was feeling uncomfortable. "You don't have to do that. I'm here with Kagome. I don't expect any special treatment."

Kagome's mother laughed softly. "Perhaps we can continue this conversation in the morning. It's very late and I'm sure everyone could use a good night's sleep."

The young priestess nodded and turned to Inuyasha. "My room's this way."

"You plan on him sleeping in your room?"

Inuyasha looked at the grandfather. "She shares my room at the temple. I don't see a problem with it."

The old man looked on in shock. "You share a room? So, you are more than just a priestess to him?"

Kagome's mother turned to her daughter. "Kagome, you never said he was your husband."

Inuyasha stopped and looked back at Kagome's family. "Wait a minute. We haven't had a ceremony or anything. It's just…" He paused, unable to find words to express himself.

"Ceremony?" Kagome's mother looked confused. "What type of ceremony are you talking about?"

"A wedding ceremony, of course. It's not like we're actually married or anything," Inuyasha grumbled.

"She shares your room. She shares your bed, too, I assume. That makes her your wife. There's no need for a ceremony," the grandfather said sternly.

"Perhaps the ways of the deities require a ceremony?" Mama asked.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome. She closed her eyes and looked away. "Then it _is_ only because of my duties as your priestess."

The hanyou shook his head. "You know that's not true. It's just that, well, where I'm from a man and woman have a ceremony when they marry. I never thought about us being married."

Kagome nodded silently and turned to leave the room. "I'm going to bed."

Shippou started to follow her, but Kagome's mother caught his sleeve. "Perhaps you should sleep somewhere else. I think my daughter and her deity need to talk privately."

The kitsune glared at Inuyasha and allowed himself to be led through another doorway.

"Kagome," the hanyou started. The hurt in Kagome's voice spoke more than words. He followed her to her room, pulling her to him when they were both inside.

"Please, don't," the priestess started. The tears that had gathered on the way to her room began to fall, leaving wet trails down her cheeks. Her shoulders began to shake with her crying.

"You know I love you, Kagome. I just never thought about things in those terms. I thought I would have to get your family's permission first. Where I'm from we do things differently."

Kagome tried unsuccessfully to pull away from him. He caught her around the waist and pulled her closer to him. Before she could protest he had captured her lips with his.

"Inuyasha," she sobbed against him.

"Does that mean you really will be my wife?" He held her close, feeling her body shaking against him. "I'm a hanyou, Kagome. Where I'm from nobody would want me. Both the youkai and humans look down on hanyou."

"I love you, Inuyasha. I didn't share your bed because it was my duty. I shared it because of how I feel about you."

"Then, be my wife. According to the customs of your land, you already are, I guess. Besides, nothing would make me happier."

Kagome looked up at him. "Do you really mean that?"

"I've never lied to you. I never will."

Inuyasha glanced around the room. It was small and sparsely furnished. There was a single wooden cot and a low table. Several soft cushions were piled in the open area of the floor.

"You need rest," he mumbled as he released her. He gathered the cushions in the darkened room and piled them against an open area of wall. "Come on, let's get some sleep."

Kagome followed him to the cushions, allowing herself to be pulled into his lap as he lowered himself to the floor. The cushions formed a soft nest for them as they made themselves comfortable in each others' arms.

Inuyasha turned her face to his and kissed her gently. "Goodnight, wife."

Kagome snuggled against him, only to be surprised when a small, warm ball of fur jumped into her lap.

"Shippou?"

"I want to sleep here," the kitsune announced.

Inuyasha grumbled.

"Inuyasha," Kagome chided. "We are going to sleep after all. What's the harm?"

"Just don't get used to it, runt," he muttered at Shippou. "When we're back at the temple, you won't be sharing a bed with us."

"Whatever, " the kitsune said cheerfully as he made himself comfortable against Kagome.

Both the priestess and kitsune were asleep almost immediately. Inuyasha held Kagome close as she slept, enjoying her warmth and softness against him. He remained awake for a while, thinking about the events of the day. He glanced out the small window high on the bedroom wall. A small crescent of mood was framed by the opening. Another two nights. He would have to be sure he was back at the temple before the sun set in two more days. He fell asleep worrying about the upcoming new moon.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Inuyasha. Those are the property of one Rumiko Takahashi. I thank her whole-heartedly for giving us such an amazing manga/anime to read/watch.

Temple of the Dog – Chapter 14

Inuyasha had been awake for some time when the sun rose. He continued to hold Kagome to him, listening to the sounds of the household as her family members woke up. In a short while he caught the scent of food cooking. Shippou's nose was equally attuned to the smell of food and he quickly woke up and scurried from the room.

"Ummm…" Kagome moved in Inuyasha's arms, cuddling closer to him as she started to wake up.

The hanyou gave her a gentle squeeze when he saw her eyes flicker open.

The priestess smiled up at him and slid her arms around his neck. "Good morning."

They were interrupted by a ball of fur as Shippou launched himself onto Kagome's lap. "Breakfast is done. Boy, your mom sure makes good food." He began to munch on a chunk of bread, dropping crumbs onto Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Idiot," the hanyou growled as he tried to brush both the crumbs and Shippou from their laps.

"You should get some before it's all gone," the kitsune said over his shoulder as he started back for the door. He quickly disappeared through the opening, leaving the straw mat that served as a door swinging in his wake.

"Maybe we should get some food before it's all gone," Kagome suggested as she kissed Inuyasha on the cheek. She quickly untangled herself from his grasp and stood up, holding out a hand to him.

Inuyasha simply grunted and stood up. He pulled her to him and gave her a long kiss. "Let's get you some food."

Kagome paused and glanced at her shift. "Maybe I should put on something else. It won't be my priestess robes, but at least it will be clean and in one piece." She quickly went to a chest near the bottom of her wooden cot and took out a simple dress. She took off what she was wearing and slipped it on.

"You did that too fast, " Inuyasha mumbled as he watched her.

Kagome blushed. "You wouldn't want Shippou to come in while I'm changing, would you?"

Inuyasha growled softly and pulled Kagome to him for another kiss. "That little brat is going to have to stay out of our room back at the temple."

"Come on." The priestess slid her hand into his and gently pulled him towards the doorway. They made their way to the back of the house, walking into the kitchen. Kagome's mother was busy preparing food while her grandfather and Shippou sat at the long, stone table.

"Breakfast is done," Mama said as she placed a flat stone plate piled with chunks of cheese and bread on the table. There was also a plate of fruit and a jug of water. The smell of cooking meat floated in from a fire pit just outside the kitchen door.

Shippou mumbled around a mouthful of food. "Twy da bwead. Izs gwood." He took another large mouthful as he reached for a piece of cheese.

Mama laughed. "It's good to see a growing boy eat." She paused and looked at Shippou. "He _is_ a boy, isn't he? He's just so cute it's hard to say."

Shippou took a quick drink of water to clear his throat. "Of course, I'm a boy."

Kagome motioned for Inuyasha to sit on a low bench on one side of the table. "I'll get you a plate," she offered as she moved to get two plates from a small table against the wall. She returned and sat next to the deity.

"I'm back." A young boy came in through the back door. He carried several bowls and plates, which Mama took from him. He grabbed a plate and sat on the bench next to Shippou.

"Souta!" Kagome jumped up and went to the boy, giving him a big hug.

"Aw, Kagome. Do you always have to do that?" The boy rubbed at his cheek where the priestess had kissed him.

"Inuyasha, this is my brother, Souta."

Inuyasha simply nodded.

Souta's eyes opened wide and his mouth gaped. "It's true! The priests said that there was a living deity, but I thought they were just teasing me. This is just too cool."

The boy got up and ran around the table to where Inuyasha sat. He bowed slightly. "My lord. It's an honor to meet you." When he stood up he had a puzzled expression on his face. Before anyone could stop him, he had reached out and touched Inuyasha's ears.

"Souta!" Kagome exclaimed as she tried to stifle a giggle. She knew first-hand just how irresistible those ears were, but she worried about Inuyasha's response to yet another family member taking liberties with them.

Inuyasha grumbled softly but didn't say anything.

"Sorry. I've never seen anyone with ears like that before. I didn't think they were real."

Mama quickly motioned to Souta to sit down. The boy went back to his seat and filled his plate.

Kagome also reached for some bread and cheese, putting half on Inuyasha's plate. The two ate quickly, adding fruit and more bread and cheese to their plates. Kagome's mother excused herself and went to retrieve the rest of their meal. She brought in a platter with a large steaming piece of meat. She began to cut pieces from it, placing the first one on Inu-Yasha's plate. Soon everyone had eaten their fill.

Souta chatted about the commotion down at the temple. He had been sent by his mother to take food to the priests and unexpected guests and had stayed long enough to catch some of the gossip.

"There's a cat creature there. It's as big as a camel!" the boy said excitedly between bites.

"That's Kirara," Shippou said knowingly. "She's a fire cat youkai."

The two boys started talking excitedly between themselves, leaving the others in relative peace.

After a while, Inuyasha shifted on his chair and glanced at Kagome. "We should go to the temple and find out what's going on."

The priestess nodded. "Mama, we have to go to the temple. We'll be back later. I'm not sure when, though."

Inuyasha stood and bowed his head slightly in the direction of Kagome's mother. His mute thank you was acknowledged by her when she smiled at him. "You're always welcome in our home, Inuyasha. It's Kagome's home, too, and always will be. I just wish we could offer you more luxurious accommodations. We live a rather simple life, I'm afraid."

Kagome placed one hand on Inuyasha's arm. "Mama, Inuyasha prefers a simple lifestyle. Believe me, everything was perfect. Thank you." She moved from her deity's side to her mother, giving the woman a big hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll be sure Kagome stays safe." Inuyasha shifted impatiently and moved toward the door.

"Hey, Mama. Can I go with them? I'd really like to see that cat thing again." Souta looked hopefully at his mother and then at Kagome.

"You can meet Kohaku, too," Shippou added.

"Well, Souta, if it's all right with Kagome and Inuyasha, I guess you can." Mama had started clearing the table and stopped to look at her daughter.

"I guess it's all right," Kagome said. "After all, he was there already and nothing happened."

Inuyasha mumbled something and the priestess looked his way. "Okay, okay. We're going." She walked to her deity and placed her hand on his arm again. "We'll be back later, Mama."

The two boys followed them out of the house and into the street.

They were met with commotion. People were standing in groups, gossiping about the events of the day before. Others were moving hurriedly down the street, anxious to find a source for news of the fall of their pharaoh. A number of people looked at Inuyasha as he came into view, but were held back by several of the pharaoh's guard. Apparently the single soldier who had accompanied them to the house the night before had been joined by others. The priest from the night before had been replaced by two others from the temple.

"Good morning," one of the priests said as he approached Inuyasha and Kagome. "Are you ready to return to the temple?"

Inuyasha nodded and looked nervously at the crowd that had started to form. The guards managed to keep them back as the priests joined the others. "The soldiers will make sure we get to the temple quickly. Word about yesterday is out, and people are especially curious to see the living deity. They mean no harm," he explained to Inuyasha as they walked. "It's just that none have ever had the honor of seeing a living deity. They only wish to worship you, my lord."

"Feh!" Inuyasha was becoming more and more agitated by the number of people joining the crowd. If they didn't get out of there soon, they wouldn't be able to make it down the street.

Several guards broke away from crowd control and took places on each side of Inuyasha and Kagome. The priests walked in front, leading the small procession down the street. The temple wasn't far, but the journey seemed like a lifetime to the hanyou, who wasn't happy about the attention he was getting.

Shippou and Souta walked behind, each carrying a wrapped package of bread to take with them to the temple. The kitsune could hear people whispering about the strange creature that walked with them, and realized that they were talking about him. He had forgotten to transform to his human shape. After a few minutes he realized he liked the attention he was getting in his regular form, and decided that he would no longer try to disguise himself. He was in the presence of a deity, after all. Maybe someone would ask him to be a deity, too.

A second crowd had formed around the temple. More guards were stationed around the temple entrance. They moved quickly, motioning for people to move back. It didn't take long for a clear path to be opened for Inuyasha and his companions. They made their way into the temple. The buzz of excited voices followed them into the quiet temple.

The head priest had heard the commotion and come into the outer chamber to greet them. "Welcome back. I hope you didn't have any trouble during the night, or on your way back here this morning."

The two priests who had walked with the deity quickly filled in the head priest on the events of the previous night and that morning. Apparently people had started gathering outside of Kagome's home only minutes after she and Inuyasha had arrived. The temple priests and the pharaoh's guard had managed to keep order. Fortunately, no one in the crowd was willing to anger the deity inside. They only wished to get a glimpse of him for themselves, and possibly even be lucky enough to greet him personally.

The head priest motioned the group to the inner temple. They found Miroku, Sango, and the others already there. It appeared that they had just finished eating their breakfasts, too.

Three priestesses were busy clearing the table. They turned when Kagome came into the room and waved happily at her.

"Excuse me, " she said as she moved to talk to the girls. The four had gone through priestess training together and had become good friends. The girls giggled nervously as they asked Kagome all about her deity.

"What's he really like?" "Is it true that you're his wife?" "What's it like to share a bed with a deity?" The girls whispered questions to Kagome, who only blushed in response.

"Perhaps you three can finish your talk with Kagome later," the head priest said sternly to the young women.

"Sorry, Kagome. We have to go. Promise that you'll find some time to talk to us before you leave."

"I promise." Kagome looked nervously at Inuyasha. It was obvious that he wished he could be away from all the noise and people.

The priestess quickly returned to her deity, following him to the stone table they had sat at the night before. They sat next to each other, with Miroku and Sango across from them. The head priest sat next to Inuyasha while various other priests filled the remaining chairs.

"Souta," the head priest called to the boy. "Perhaps you can take the other boys to the outer temple and show them around?" It was more of a command than a request, but the boys seemed happy to get away from the seriousness that filled the inner temple.

The head priest folded his hands together on the table in front of him. "Seems that word of Naraku's destruction has already spread throughout the city. Since many of his own personal guard were there to witness what happened, there's no doubt that our pharaoh was not who we thought he was."

Another priest spoke up. "Never before has there been a pharaoh who lived as long as Naraku did. He was not in favor with many citizens of the city, either. Apparently his ways had turned many followers against him."

The head priest nodded. "There have been rumors for many years of the torture that he inflicted upon anyone who didn't agree with him.:

"His treatment of his own inner circle wasn't any better." A woman's voice came from the doorway leading to the back section of the temple, where the priests lived.

Inuyasha and Kagome looked up to see Kagura enter the room. Her hair and gown were immaculate, as always. "Naraku was not human."

Several of the priests exclaimed in surprise. "Not human?"

"Oh, the original pharaoh was human. The man you knew as Naraku wasn't really the pharaoh."

"He had taken on the guise of the pharaoh," Miroku added. By the look of the dark circles under his eyes, he had been up all night helping the priests sort through the facts and rumors surrounding the demise of the land's leader.

Inuyasha and the others related the story as told to them by Naraku in his chambers. They told the others about the spider thief, Onigumo, and how he had taken in evil creatures in order to gain power. They spoke about his desire for the priestess, Kikyou.

Inuyasha broke the train of thought. "Kikyou."

Miroku looked at his deity. "I have already made arrangements for her body to be re-interred. It won't take as long as the original mummification process, but will still take some time."

The deity nodded.

"Surely you'll want her returned to the temple, my lord?" The head priest looked at Inuyasha.

"Kikyou did nothing wrong. She was tricked by that damned thief." Inuyasha clenched one hand into a fist and slammed it into the palm of the other hand. He felt responsible for what had happened to his first priestess. Seeing her as he had the night before had reinforced his own guilt.

"You were both wronged, my lord." Kagome placed a hand on his shoulder, speaking formally in front of the temple priests. The look on her face told him that she wished she could do more to comfort him at that moment.

Inuyasha placed one hand over Kagome's. "I know. I just wish I could change what happened."

"There's no way to change the past. Besides, you would have never known Kagome if you hadn't been sealed, my lord." Miroku smiled at his deity.

The hanyou nodded silently.

Miroku took a drink from a cup on the table in front of him and folded his hands in front of him. "Perhaps we should give Kikyou a fitting burial this time, my lord?"

Kagome felt Inuyasha squeeze her hand gently.

"It would be the right thing to do, Inuyasha, " the priestess whispered softly.

Again, Inuyasha nodded mutely. He could picture the stark, bland stone of Kikyou's tomb. She deserved to have her life celebrated. She had been condemned unfairly, and they had a chance to change that, at least.

Miroku turned to the head priest. "I will stay and make sure that everything is taken care of. We'll need to gather things for her to use in the afterlife," he paused as he became lost in his thoughts. There would be much for him to do in preparation for the return of Kikyou's mummy to her tomb.

The head priest turned to the deity. "There's nothing more for you to do, my lord. Of course, you are more than welcome to stay here for as long as you desire. It's an honor having your presence in our humble temple."

Inuyasha nodded and glanced at Kagome. The priestess spoke for her deity. "Inuyasha has already told me that it is necessary for him to leave tomorrow morning. We will be returning to his temple at that time."

The priest nodded. "Perhaps you would let us honor you while you are here."

One of the three temple priestesses spoke. "We could honor our lord with a feast and celebration."

The head priest looked at Inuyasha. "Will you let us do at least that much for you while you are here?"

Miroku answered for his deity. "I'm sure Inuyasha would be happy to accept your offer. If there's anything I can do, please let me know."

The three priestesses excused themselves to prepare for the celebration. Several of the younger priests followed them. Before long the sounds of their preparations reached the group remaining in the inner temple.

The head priest looked at the visiting deity. "Perhaps I can convince my lord to give audience to some of the people waiting outside the temple. They only want to honor your presence here, after all."

Inuyasha grumbled. He was already feeling extremely uncomfortable with the number of people surrounding him in the inner temple. He was beginning to wish that he had already returned to his own temple.

Kagome looked at him with concern. "If you aren't up to it, my lord, I'm sure the people would understand." The priestess was doing her best to maintain a formal manner in front of the others.

He simply shook his head. Unfortunately, he knew that this was one of the duties he had to suffer in order to maintain his position as a deity. "Perhaps a few…"

Miroku stood up. "I think maybe it would be best to allow only one or two worshippers at a time. Inuyasha is used to the peace and quiet of his own temple. We aren't used to crowds of followers all coming to pay homage at once."

The head priest nodded and turned to give instructions to one the assistant priests. It didn't take long for preparations to be made in the outer temple. Kagome and Miroku stood on each side of Inuyasha, who sat in a rather large chair carved from stone. The priestess lay one hand on the shoulder of her deity. She could feel the tension in his muscles. She leaned towards him and whispered in his ear.

"It's only for a little while, Inuyasha. Then you can relax during the celebration before we return to my family's home. Remember, too, that tomorrow we leave for your temple."

Inuyasha simply grumbled and took Kagome's face in his hands, giving her a gentle kiss before the first of the worshippers was led into the temple.

Miroku and Kagome did their best to help keep Inuyasha comfortable as the temple priests led in worshippers one or two at a time. They could tell that their deity was growing increasingly agitated with each visitor to the temple.

Each person who came to pay homage to Inuyasha brought with them an offering. Soon there was a growing pile of gifts for the visiting deity. Various food items were piled on a low table at the back of the room, while other items, including small statues, pottery, and even personal items formed a second pile on the floor in front of it. Gifts of gold coins were placed in a small coffer.

After a while, the priests led in a very young and beautiful woman. She was dressed more provocatively than the other followers had been and smiled at Inuyasha as she slowly walked up to him. It was obvious that she was not a typical follower, and that what she had to offer her deity wasn't something that could be placed on the table with the other gifts.

Miroku stared at the woman, noticing that she wore a gown that not only completely exposed her breasts, but that was slit high enough to show that she was one who practiced the art of shaving her body. The scent of expensive perfume filled the temple and she ran her tongue seductively over lips that were a deep red from the lipstick she wore.

"My lord," she drawled as she approached the make-shift throne. "I humbly offer my services to you."

Inuyasha grumbled. He knew enough to recognize a prostitute when he saw one. "I have no need of your kind of _services_!" he yelled.

"My lord, " Kagome tried to calm him by placing her hand on his arm. She had never seen him so angry.

"Inuyasha, perhaps I should see this young woman outside," Miroku started. His eyes had not left the prostitute.

"Perhaps you should let one of the other priests handle this." Sango's voice came from just behind him. The lecherous priest hadn't heard her approach and now found himself with an angry and jealous youkai exterminator waiting to see how he would get out of his predicament.

"Of course. I only meant that Inuyasha appears to ready for the next follower and that someone should escort this young woman back to the street."

The woman seemed to be enjoying the trouble she was causing. She smiled slyly at the deity and ran her tongue over her lips again.

Inuyasha stood up, addressing the prostitute again. "I do not need the type of services you offer."

Kagome looked surprised as Inuyasha indicated her to the others in the room. The prostitute calmly looked Kagome over and smiled.

"As you wish, my lord. I will take my leave. But, if you should ever find yourself desiring my services…"

"Are you stupid, woman? I have made myself clear that I'm not interested in anything you are offering me." Inuyasha was shaking with rage. His voice echoed off the stone walls of the temple as it continued to grow louder. "It is bad enough that a whore insult me, but to insult my wife is unforgivable!"

The woman appeared worried, realizing that she had angered the deity. She glanced around, hoping to gain aid from Miroku, but the priest was already busy trying to calm a very angry Sango.

"It was not my intention to insult anyone, my lord. I simply offer you the only thing I have to offer one such as yourself." The woman bowed to Inuyasha and turned away. Two of the temple priests quickly ushered her out of the temple.

Inuyasha turned to Miroku. "No more. I've seen enough people for one day."

Miroku nodded. "Yes, my lord." He signaled to the temple priests that Inuyasha would not be seeing any more visitors.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said hesitantly. He still appeared to be extremely angry and she didn't want to do or say anything to anger him further.

The hanyou shook his head. "I don't want to see anyone else today." He pulled Kagome to him and held her for a moment.

The priestess could feel him shaking with his anger. She slid her arms around his neck and buried her face against his shoulder. "It's all right, Inuyasha. She's gone."

He put his mouth near her ear and spoke softly so that only she could hear him. "I love you, Kagome. I won't allow you to be insulted by anyone - especially someone like her. You are so much better than a woman like that."

"My lord?" One of the temple priests stood by hesitantly. He was uncertain what he should do next.

Inuyasha looked up, still holding the priestess in his arms. "I've seen enough people for today."

"Of course, my lord." The head priest had come into the outer temple when he heard the commotion. "Perhaps you would like to return to the inner temple?"

"Is there somewhere private, away from everyone else?" Inuyasha asked as they walked back to the inner temple. He had taken Kagome's hand and held it firmly.

The head priest nodded. "Perhaps you would like to use my personal quarters? I'm afraid we don't have anything else that is private. The temple priests sleep in a common room."

Inuyasha nodded and pulled Kagome with him as the head priest led them to his quarters. He needed some time away from the noise and people around him. He had spent most of his life alone, and more recently become accustomed to the relative quite of his own temple. The hanyou felt himself wishing that he had already returned to his temple, but he had promised Kagome time with her family.

When they were alone, Inuyasha drew Kagome to him and held her. She could feel the tenseness in him as she slid her arms around him and reached up to kiss him lightly on the cheek.

"I don't know what I'd do without you," he mumbled.

Kagome could feel him relaxing. "I'm here, Inuyasha. I'm not going anywhere."

He held her close for a moment and then leaned down to kiss her.

"I'm just not used to people," he said as way of apology. "I really want to just get back to my temple. To get away from all this."

"We'll be back there soon. I'm sorry you had to stay here because of me."

"One more day isn't going to make any difference. Besides, I promised you could spend time visiting your family."

The room was sparsely furnished, as was expected for a priest's room. There was a low, wooden cot for sleeping, a table for holding an old lamp to light the room, a chest for the priest's belongings, and one rather uncomfortable looking chair. Inuyasha pulled Kagome with him and moved to the wall, sliding his back down the cool stone as he lowered himself to the floor. He crossed his legs and pulled Kagome onto his lap.

"I just need a few moments," he explained as he wrapped his arms tightly around her.

Kagome nodded and cuddled against him. She always felt so safe in his arms. The priestess could feel her deity relaxing against her. They sat quietly for a while, simply enjoying the other's presence.

"We'll be back at your temple in a few days," the priestess said softly after a while.

"We'll be there before tomorrow night," he corrected her.

Kagome pulled back from him and looked at him in confusion. "It took us several days to get here. We're not leaving until morning, unless you changed your mind."

"We're leaving in the morning as we agreed. We'll be back at the temple before the sun goes down. Don't worry. I'll get us there."

Kagome tried to question him further, but he silenced her with a kiss. She found herself unable to resist him and kissed him back passionately.

The sound of voices came through the flimsy door. Apparently the celebration in Inuyasha's honor was ready to begin.

The deity grunted and pushed himself to his feet, sill holding Kagome against him. "I'm really dreading this," he mumbled as he made his way to the chamber door.

Kagome stopped him before he could push the door out of the way. She wound her arms around him and went up on her toes to place a firm kiss on his mouth. "I'll be right by your side, Inuyasha. Just remember, these people are our friends. It won't be like this afternoon."

He grunted and returned her kiss before leading her into the corridor outside the head priest's chamber.

The inner temple had been transformed while they had been away from it. The room was brightly lit with candles and lamps and the center table was already filled with food for the celebration. Several young girls waited at one end of the room, giggling as the deity and his priestess passed them.

"Those are the temple dancers," Kagome explained.

Inuyasha glanced at them. The girls were much younger than Kagome and wore hardly any clothing. Their eyes were darkly lined with kohl, as was the custom of the land, and their hair was slick with perfumed oil.

Nearby the dancers stood several young women wearing decorative robes. The girls were more fully clothed than the dancers, but still had their eyes and hair done in the manner of the other girls. Kagome motioned in their direction and explained that they were the temple singers. Inuyasha nodded silently and continued moving to the center of the temple.

The head priest had changed into his formal attire and greeted Inuyasha and Kagome as though they had only just arrived at the temple. His words were apparently part of the usual ritual for greeting visiting dignitaries, changed where appropriate for the unusual situation of honoring an actual deity.

Kagome smiled when she saw her family standing to one side of the table. She led Inuyasha in their direction and gave each family member a hug. Inuyasha lowered his head in a silent bow. He seemed unsure of just how he should be acting around Kagome's family.

"Inuyasha," her mother said with a smile. She moved forward and bowed slightly in front of the deity.

Kagome's grandfather came forward and offered his hand to Inuyasha. He inclined his head slightly as the deity shook his hand.

The head priest walked up to the group. "My lord, if you and Kagome would care to be seated, we can begin."

Inuyasha and Kagome were directed to seats near the center of the long table. Both chairs were placed on a low stone dais so that the two were seated higher than the rest of the guests. Kagome's family took seats to the side of the priestess and the head priest sat next to Inuyasha. Soon the rest of the priests from the temple and various visitors were seated around the table. Miroku and Sango were placed directly across from Inuyasha and Kagome so that they could talk during the celebration.

Inuyasha did his best to be pleasant during the festivities, but longed more than anything to be away from the temple. The food was excellent and they were treated with various forms of entertainment, most of which he hardly noticed. What he did notice was how radiant Kagome was sitting next to him. She was enjoying the chance to talk with her family and friends and he found himself feeling glad that he had at least been able to give her that much.

About halfway through the evening, the head priest turned to Kagome's mother and asked her if she would grace them with a song. She agreed and stood up, and then looked at Kagome and asked her to sing with her.

Kagome blushed. "I really don't…."

The hanyou touched her arm lightly. "I'd like to hear you sing again, Kagome."

The priestess reluctantly left her seat and followed her mother to a spot in front of the regular temple singers. Several musicians lifted their instruments and waited for instructions. Kagome's mother looked at her and the priestess simply nodded. She already knew which song the woman would choose. Her mother turned and spoke quietly to one of the musicians. He nodded and played a few notes. The other musicians soon joined him, playing the introduction of another song dedicated to the love or Osiris and Isis.

The two women began to sing, their voices harmonizing as they sang about the love of one deity for another. Kagome found herself looking at Inuyasha, her feelings for her own deity inspiring her as she lifted her voice to him. Her mother was the stronger singer, but Kagome's soft, gentle voice complemented her voice beautifully. A hush came over the room while they sang. Only the sounds of their voices and the musicians could be heard. All too soon the song was over.

The room erupted with applause as the priests and visitors showed their appreciation for the mother and daughter duet. Kagome's mother smiled and hugged her daughter, who only blushed at the attention her singing had received. The priestess quickly returned to her seat, blushing again as several of the seated guests complemented her singing.

Inuyasha didn't say anything as she sat down, but Kagome could feel him grasp her hand and give it a gentle squeeze.

The rest of the celebration went quickly. More food was brought to the table. The temple dancers continued to entertain the group, and the temple singers did several more songs. The three priestesses who had spoken with Kagome earlier came to her and chatted excitedly with their friend.

Kagome introduced them to Inuyasha. The deity did his best to be polite, but he was starting to feel very uncomfortable with the number of people and amount of noise around him. He found himself looking at Kagome to calm himself. She smiled at him and slid her hand into his, gently squeezing it. "Thank you for everything, " she whispered.

"My lord," Miroku began, trying to get Inuyasha's attention. The effect of the scorpion poison and the lack of sleep the night before seemed to be taking their toll on the priest. His skin appeared somewhat ashen and his eyes had developed even darker circles around them.

Inuyasha looked at his priest. "You should get some sleep. You're not going to be any good to anyone if you keep pushing it like this."

Miroku nodded. The head priest had heard their exchange and offered Miroku the use of his quarters.

Sango looked at him with concern. "You should take their advise, Miroku. You don't look too good."

"Thanks," the priest drawled. But, he still agreed to get some rest. Sango excused herself and helped him to the head priest's chamber. It became apparent after a short time that the youkai exterminator wasn't returning any time soon.

Inuyasha mumbled to Kagome. "Maybe it's time we get out of here, too."

Kagome nodded. She knew that Inuyasha was very uncomfortable with all the commotion around him. She leaned past the deity to speak quietly to the head priest.

The head priest nodded and stood up. He addressed the attendees of the celebration, thanking them for coming. He reminded them that they could pay further homage to the visiting deity at his own temple. After his short speech he turned to Inuyasha.

"We have truly been honored with your presence at our humble temple. Should you ever be in need of anything, please be sure to let us know. There is nothing we wouldn't do for you," he paused and looked at Kagome, "or for your priestess. Kagome is practically family to the priests of this temple. I, for one, can say that I'm pleased that she finally found her calling. A priestess with her gifts is rare. I can see that you do appreciate her."

Inuyasha mumbled his thanks for the celebration and turned to Kagome. "Can we just get out of here?"

The priestess nodded. She led him to where her family was standing. "Mama, Inuyasha and I are going to head back to the house. It's been a rather long day."

Her mother smiled. "Of course, Kagome. We're going there now, too. Perhaps we can all walk together?"

Souta came running up with Shippou and Kohaku on his heels. "Hey, Mom. Can I stay at the temple tonight?"

His mother looked at her son with his new friends. "As long as the priests don't mind, it's all right with me."

Souta and Kohaku bowed to Inuyasha, but Shippou jumped into Kagome's arms.

"Kagome? Is it all right with you for me to stay here tonight?"

Inuyasha turned to him. "As long as you're away from us, I don't care where you stay."

Shippou gave Kagome a sad look. "Kagome, Inuyasha's being mean to me."

"Inuyasha, " the priestess gently chided her deity. She had taken a liking to the little kitsune and didn't understand why the hanyou was so impatient.

Shippou cuddled against the priestess. "I'll see you in the morning, Kagome." He jumped out of her arms and raced after his new friends.

"Feh!" Inuyasha had reached the end of his patience and grabbed Kagome's hand, pulling her with him to the front of the temple. Her mother and grandfather quickly followed.

"You will stop by before you leave for your temple, won't you?" the head priest called after them.

Kagome turned and waved at the head priest. "We'll be sure to stop by on our way out of the city."

Several guards formed a circle around the small group and assured that they were not bothered on the short walk back to the house. More guards stood watch outside the simple dwelling, keeping back curious onlookers.

Kagome's grandfather chatted about the temple and what he liked best about the celebration as the four made their way inside. Kagome's mother lit several oil lamps in the main room. It had grown late and the sun had already set, casting the inside of the house into darkness.

"The celebration went well, don't you think?" Kagome's mother asked of nobody in particular.

Kagome agreed and Inuyasha simply nodded, looking tired and impatient.

Kagome's mother hugged her daughter. "I'm so happy you're here, Kagome. I've been worried about you, not knowing where you were or if you were safe." She looked over at Inuyasha. "I can see that my worries were unfounded. I know that Inuyasha will make sure nothing happens to you."

Inuyasha shifted uncomfortably. "There is nothing I wouldn't do for Kagome."

Kagome's grandfather had made himself comfortable on an oversized chair while the others talked. He now snored loudly as the excitement of the day took its toll on the old man.

"I'm sure the two of you are tired, too," Kagome's mother started. She gave her daughter another hug. "I'm just so happy you were able to visit, Kagome. However, I think both you and Inuyasha need some sleep. It's been a very long day."

The priestess nodded and looked at Inuyasha.

"Mama, " Kagome said as she hugged her mother again. "Thank you for everything. It's important that Inuyasha return to his temple, though, so we'll be leaving tomorrow morning."

The woman nodded. "This will always be your home, Kagome. As much as I wish you could stay, I know your first duty is to your deity. And to your husband."

"Goodnight, Mama."

Inuyasha made an awkward bowing movement. It was still obvious that the hanyou had no idea how he should act towards Kagome's family. The entire situation was new to him and it frustrated him to think that he might be embarrassing the priestess in front of her family.

"Goodnight, " he mumbled before letting Kagome gently pull him in the direction of her room.

Once they were safely away from the main part of the house, Inuyasha pulled Kagome close to him. He hugged her tightly but didn't say anything for a time.

"Is something wrong?" Her deity's silence had her worried that she had somehow angered him.

He kissed her in response. "No. I'm just wishing we were already back at my temple. We'd have some privacy there. " He glanced at her small, hard cot. "That's hardly a bed for us to share."

Kagome blushed when she realized the implication of his words. "Tomorrow night, Inuyasha."

"You'll have to dance for me again," he mumbled as he sat against the wall, pulling her into his lap with him.

Kagome buried her face between his chin and shoulder, placing a gentle kiss on his neck. "I'll dance for you when we're back at the temple, my lord."

"Well, then, you'd better get some sleep tonight," he instructed her. "You aren't going to get too much sleep tomorrow night, after all."

Kagome giggled and snuggled closer to him. "Pervert."

Inuyasha kissed the top of her head. "Sleep, I said."

He sat holding Kagome, listening to her breathing slow as she fell asleep in his arms. He could hear voices from the street outside the small window. The guards who watched the house would make sure they weren't disturbed. Inuyasha let his thoughts wander, worrying about the upcoming new moon as he held his sleeping priestess in his arms. For him it would be a sleepless night.


End file.
